Appearance
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: It has been Fourteen years since Danny died that fateful day and his family has moved on, especially since a new little one has been born into the family going by the name Danny as well. Sequel to Gone, must read that first before this to understand. Sequel to Gone!
1. New Life

Chapter One

New Life

The Ghost Zone, a place where those who no longer live, dwell. Places where they can maintain themselves with the ghostly energy that makes up the area and holds it together allow ghosts to live peacefully and happily in their homes.

Though it was once a turmoil filled place and many ghosts were constantly leaving to find a new place to stay, though they went to a place that was not meant for them. Though Ghost continuously leave the Ghost Zone for the human world, whether it was to terrorize people or to just get away, they would leave their natural home.

Though in the last few years, none of the ghosts have left their home for any selfish reason, only ever leaving to help another ghost who is lost or to meet up with someone. Skulker would leave the ghost realm only because he was called on by his boss, which was hardly ever now.

But the Ghost Zone is not just a home for those who lost their lives; it is home to amazing things. One of these things just so happen to be happening at this moment.

Molecules of a left over life that disappeared are sometimes energized and that molecule is given new life. Though it takes years for it to fully form, even though the energy in the Ghost Zone is ten times more potent than that of human power, a life cannot be born within a few days.

The molecule that has been energized will take years before it can truly form and so the energized molecule will continue to float in the ghost zone until fully formed. Though it will not be left alone.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said and the molecule soon disappears with the ghost, further away into the ghost zone.

xAppearancex

Now the human world is vastly different from the ghost zone. For starters, it's not glowing a green for a sky or anywhere else around unless a neon sign is on. Another is that it doesn't have a natural energy filling up its beings and it has a very warm atmosphere.

Here in the human world, the sky is blue, the sun is warm, and people are living their lives as if no one else is around to annoy them. Though we all know that everyone has someone that annoys them to death. I'm sure of that at least.

And here in the human world, the birth of a human is a very beautiful thing and everyone wishes to experience it at least once in their lives. Especially with loved ones.

"JACK FENTON! YOU ARE GETTING FIXED AFTER THIS AND THAT IS AN ORDER, NOT A DISCUSSION!" Well, okay, not something some people will want to go through if they don't like the thought of pain.

Vlad Masters sat outside of the hospital room that the scream had just come from, cringing in fear and sympathy for his friend. "I am glad I decided to give up on her, she's scarier than the thought of me losing all my companies." Vlad muttered as he watched the door carefully, his hands clenched onto the bench underneath him and his back leaning up against the wall behind him.

The man had changed greatly since the incident long ago, though his ghost side kept him looking as young as he did four years ago. His hair was now a total white color, though some whites were darker than the others, and his hair was now cut down to just higher than his neck. His blue eyes now sparkled with the love of life and his skin was now a healthy golden tan. He wore his normal suit but the jacket and vest were laid out on the bench and his white button up shirt sleeves were rolled up above the elbows.

"I don't blame you; she was just as scary to live with when she was pregnant. Trust me." Vlad chuckled as he looked at the young woman beside him, smiling as he remembered when he had first met young Jasmine Fenton. She was a senior when they had first met and very high of herself, thinking she could do just about anything and she was right about everything.

That had changed since the death of her brother four years prior. She was now a very competent adult and was in her third year of college. She was following her dream of becoming a psychologist and was working hard to graduate in her early years.

Though Vlad had to admit, Jasmine had also changed greatly since the last four years. Her hair was cut to just below her shoulders and normally held in a high ponytail and out of the way, except for the moment since it was down and curling around her face gently from and earlier bun. She wore a pale blue button up blouse that was unbutton and showing a similar light blue under top and she wore dark blue jeans with black high heeled sandals. She looked every bit of the woman she was supposed to be, even though she was now twenty three.

Jasmine had come far into her life, following her brother's advice for once and not the other way around, she didn't let his death drag her down and moved on to follow her dream. She was accepted into Princeton only months later with a full ride scholarship for her grades and academic achievements.

"I'll trust you on that Jasmine. I had too many encounters with her pouring hot tea on my crotch just because she was in a bad mood and I was an easy scapegoat." Vlad grumbled as he crossed his arms, glowering at the wall. Jazz laughed lightly as she remembered the times Vlad had gone over to help with Maddie and some of the more technical Ghost weapons and had gone up for a quick break. Maddie normally making a hot pot of tea for him to drink.

Though when the pregnant woman had been in a horrible mood, she'd take it out on Vlad because the guy use to be a creep when he was around them and had made her little brother's life tougher then what it really had been before.

Jazz and Vlad both chuckled but was quickly silenced as another agonized scream ripped through the air. Both cringed as they waited for another and weren't disappointed when another scream ripped through the air, this time accompanied by a male scream. "I think mom just broke dad's hand." Jazz said as she put a finger to her lip and bit it nervously.

Vlad nodded his head as his right arms self-consciously. "Yeah, she got some moves and just shaking her hand hurts. I remember when she broke my arm in that Karate spar I had with her and I was in freaking ghost form too!" Vlad exclaimed just as another pair of screams ripped through the air. "Butter biscuit, when is she going to give birth to the thing. She's been in there since late last night!"

Jazz just shook her head in amusement as she watched Vlad cross his arms and pout, leaning against the wall and slouching there. "You know, you could just go and get something to drink if you're getting bored." Jazz suggested.

Vlad instantly shook his head as he watched the doors. "And miss the chance to see the new baby right off the bat, I think not." He replied calmly and narrowed his eyes as he realized that it had become unnaturally quiet. "Did I just go deaf or is the screaming over?" Vlad asked as he stood up instinctually.

Jazz looked towards the doors as well and realized the same thing. Her eyes clouded over with worry but it instantly faded as a loud cry ripped through the air. This cry sounded younger and much newer.

Vlad and Jazz sighed in relief as they both smiled at each other happily as they stood just outside the door waiting for someone to come out and explain what was now going on.

It was only a few minutes later that the father walked out, arm in a sling but a big grin on his face. "It's a boy! A healthy baby boy!" Jack exclaimed as he looked down at the two faces that he had almost walked in to. "We've decided on a name too, though Maddie almost killed me when I tried to suggest a different one." Jack continued as he rubbed his now totally grey hair.

Just like Jazz and Vlad, Jack Fenton had aged with time and he was now much older looking then he was before. He was now a healthy fifty three years old and he had never looked better. Jack had lost a lot of the fat that he had retained before, now mostly all muscle from working out with his wife and best friend, not to mention his daughter forcing him on a diet and exercise plan. He was still the monstrous six nine and about as kind as ever.

Right now he wore the regular smocks over his blue jeans and white t-shirt, but would normally still wear his hazmat suit if he was in the lab working, as did Maddie most of the time.

"The doctor said you can come in if you like, but we have to be careful, Maddie is really tired and so is the new one." Jack said as he held the door open for Jazz and Vlad, who both walked into the room right away. Neither wanted to miss the chance at seeing the new little bundle of joy that had joined their family.

Vlad stopped just as he entered the hospital, smiling at the scene that met his sight. Maddie Fenton sat on the bed, wearing the normal hospital gown and blankets covering her legs, her long red hair held in a ponytail that was falling over one shoulder and her lavender eyes staring down at the blue bundle in her arms.

Vlad moved towards the bed at Jack's nudging and stood close enough to see into the blanket. Inside was a little baby boy, his skin still blue from just being born and his eyes just barely open, showing bright sapphire eyes. On his head sat a tuff of midnight hair and his cheeks a rosy color. In Vlad's own opinion, the baby boy was just perfect.

"Oh wow, he's beautiful mom." Jazz said from the other side of the bed, leaning on the bed itself and looking into the bundle.

Maddie chuckled as she ran a hand tenderly down the child's face, looking at him lovingly. "I know, he's just come out so perfect. I can hardly believe I was able to make him after so many years." Maddie said as she turned and looked up at her husband, who now stood at the end of the bed, smiling back at her.

"We should tell them what we've decided to name him." Jack said gently, urging his wife to tell the two before they began to wonder about it.

Maddie nodded her head as she turned back to the baby, just in time to meet her eyes with the sapphire blue that she had come to love already. "Daniel James Fenton the Second." Maddie whispered as she cupped the baby's entire face gently, smiling at him with every bit of her love as she could.

Jazz and Vlad both blinked as they looked at Maddie as if she was nuts. "You can't be serious." Jazz said as she looked back at the baby, but a picture of her little brother popped into her head, Danny smiling at her when Maddie and Jack had first brought him home. The two of them looked remarkably similar.

Maddie shook her head as Jack let a laugh out. "No Jazz, we've named him after his older brother. Simple and plain as that and I'm not changing my mind. I will make sure that my newest little boy will grow up in a much happier environment." Maddie said as she handed the baby to Jazz, who held him gently, smiling down at her littlest brother.

"Hi there Dan, my name is Jazz, I'll be your older sister, much older sister, but I won't let you use that against me, I'm much younger than our parents." Jazz whispered to the little baby, giving him a nickname right off the bat. She wagged a finger in front of him and he instantly grabbed it, not even trying to grab it. Jazz noticed it instantly and filed it away for later look over. Newborn baby's motor functions usually weren't that good when they first start out.

While Jazz talked to her new little brother, Maddie and Jack turned to Vlad, both smiling as they looked at the billionaire. "V-man, we want to ask you something very serious." Jack said as he tried to make his voice sound as serious as possible but was failing at it since he was just too happy to care about being serious.

Maddie nodded her head and took over at this point; knowing Jack was ready to say it as well. "We've given it a lot of thought and with all the help you've given us the last few years, we thought that Danny would be better off if you were to be his…"

"We want you to be Danny's godfather!" Jack exclaimed, interrupting Maddie, but she didn't care because she was now watching as the famous Vlad Masters, known for his ability to keep a straight face through anything, lost all composure and looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

Vlad gulped as he looked between the two, not sure what to say at all. This was a total surprise and unexpected, he wasn't sure if he should take it or if he should deny it. But when Jazz came around the bed and held out the baby to him, Vlad blinked and looked at her as if she was an idiot.

Jazz glared and grumbled a bit but still held the child out. "I think the godfather should hold his godson, it would only be right." Jazz said as Vlad tentatively held his arms out and Jazz gently laid the baby in his hands.

Vlad looked like he had no idea what to do. He had the baby in his arms awkwardly, just barely holding the child's head up but it looked as if Danny didn't really care as he moved his head around on his own and was even lifting it up. Jack laughed and Maddie giggled with Jazz at the sight of the wealthy man.

"Jazz, show him how to hold a baby please." Maddie said as she leaned back into the bed, watching as Jazz did as asked and helped Vlad shift his arms gently until he was holding Danny the right way.

Vlad was now just staring at the little bundle in his arms, the child staring back up at him with nothing but pure innocence. Vlad couldn't believe anything could be as innocent as this little one, he wasn't even sure if it was even humanly possible to be that pure.

But the little one just looked up at him, sapphire eyes caring and trusting, making Vlad's half frozen heart melt all the way since his predecessor had died. "I accept." Vlad whispered and looked up at Jack and Maddie. "I'll be young Danny's godfather." He turned his own blue eyes back towards the sapphire and smiled at the little one.

"You hear that little one, I'm going to spoil you rotten with everything I got." Vlad said, making Maddie and Jack laugh.

"You're going to go broke if you use everything to spoil him." Jack said as he watched the scene.

"Well, I certainly cannot let my godson go without the experience that I let Daniel and Jasmine go without. He will need everything he can get if he is to be successful." Vlad said as he let Maddie take little Danny back and stepped away. "Unfortunately, I must leave you presence for a while. I have Mayor Business to attend to but I will visit again tomorrow."

Vlad smiled at the small family and left, grabbing his jacket and vest from the bench he had left it on and walking down the sterile and white hallway. He stopped about halfway and looked back down and smiled to himself. "No, I will not let him go without this time around." And with that, he walked away from the room with a grace only Vlad could ever master.

xAppearancex

**Five Months later**

It was late at night when the cry of an infant filled the air, causing the child's mother to groan tiredly as she got up out of bed and moved towards the sound of the child. She was soon out in the hallway and down it to the door that was left open. She walked towards the crib and looked into it with a small smile to her son.

"Oh Danny, what's wrong? Do I need to change you again or are you hungry?" Maddie asked as she picked up her son who wore a blue onesie with a white ghost on it. The child's eyes were watery and he was reaching up towards his mother to pick him up. He hadn't been feeling well and he felt a cold spread from his chest that had been making him cry for days but was unable to tell his mother what it was.

Maddie sighed and picked the little Danny up and checked him over, not sure what he wanted. She checked his diaper and found it clean and then she made a bottle and tried to feed him, but was unable to get him to eat any, telling her that he wasn't hungry either. Maddie just resorted to holding the child close to her own body and letting her heat seep into him.

She had found out about three months ago that Danny seemed to like the warmth of her body a lot, unsure why but it seemed to calm him down a lot of the times. So she held him close until the little baby fell back asleep and once she was sure he was asleep, she laid him back into the crib and covering him up with one of the fuzzy blankets that he adored a lot. It had a plethora of stars and moons on it that glowed slightly. Vlad had had it made especially for the child.

Maddie smiled down at the child for several moments and turned to leave, but she had to have one more look at her peacefully sleeping child. Maddie snuck another look into the crib, only to gasp in fear. Her baby was gone! Disappeared from his crib.

Maddie looked around the room; sure she had placed him into his crib but now unsure since she was unable to find him in it. She turned back towards the crib and looked into it again, only to sigh in relief. He lay on his back, breathing peacefully and safely. "I must be way more tired than what I thought." Maddie said to herself as she gave her son on more caress and left the room with a smile.

"I must be losing a lot of sleep to think my son would disappear from his own crib like that. I'll make Jack check on him next time." Maddie said as she climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

xAppearancex

**One year since Birth**

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time playing with the little kids at the party, even Sam was there even though she had been working at a hospital as a volunteer at odd hours.

The party was for the new one year old and everyone wanted to hold him. Danny had gotten bigger and heavier, but still very healthy for a baby his age and size. He wasn't over weight and he wasn't chubby either. He was just perfect. His hair had filled out as well and now looked as if he had spikes, making people coo at him.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten since we last saw him." Sam said as she held the little one in her arms and smiled down at him. Sam had changed greatly since the death of her best friend, though still a Goth, she wasn't as bad as when she was a teenager. She had allowed her hair to grow out and it was now flowing down her back and over her shoulders. She wore a simple black tank top with a blue vest over it and black jeans and her ever common combat boots. Her nails painted black and she wore purple lipstick and eyeliner.

"I know, I feel older than what I really am!" Next to her stood her ever tech geek of a friend Tucker Foley. The boy had changed too, but not as greatly as his friend. He still kept his hair shaved down, rather not having to deal with it, he wore a red shirt with a yellow vest and a red baseball cap turn backwards. His tan cargo pants covered his own pair of combat boots. He no longer wore glasses, instead opting to wear contact lenses.

Sam chuckled at her friend as she tickled Danny's chin and the baby squealed in delight and giggled as well. Sam and Tucker watched happily as the baby laughed at their funny faces or when they tickled him. They had done great to try and move on from their old friend and were now glad that someone would help fill the void that he had left when he had died.

"Well, it looks like you two are doing great. Tucker, how's that new computer program I'm waiting on?" Tucker and Sam turned to see Vlad looking at them with a small smile, looking towards Tucker for a response.

Tucker chuckled nervously as he pulled out his PDA and went through several files before he looked back up at Vlad. "It's about half way done, but I seem to hit a snag and right now all it'll do is make the internet faster and help you cheat on solitaire. Give me a little bit more time and I'm sure I can figure out what is happening with it." Tucker replied as he turned his PDA off and put it away. He was here for a much different reason.

Vlad nodded his head and turned back to Sam and gave her a small bow and then looked towards little Danny. "How is my godson doing today?" Vlad asked as he tickled the little baby's stomach. Sam scowled at him for a minute but allowed it since Danny laughed at his Godfather and grabbed the man's finger in joy.

Though Danny's family had accepted Vlad and forgiven him, Sam and Tucker had never fully let go of their grudge and both stood next to it. They didn't trust Vlad and never would, but they couldn't stop him from seeing or even touching his Godson since he every right, more so then they did.

"May I take him please?" Vlad asked as he held his arms out and Sam nodded grudgingly and went to hand the small child over to Vlad when something happened that made them all gasp in surprise.

Danny slid through Sam's hands and began to fall to the ground, giggling the entire time. Vlad gasped and reacted quickly, scooping the baby into his arms and turning a glare onto the Goth girl. "What do you think you were doing! You could've seriously hurt him." Vlad scolded as he held Danny to his chest.

Sam was looking at her hands though and turned to look at the baby and then at her hands. "I had him in my grasp, I know I did! I couldn't have dropped him." Sam said again as she sat heavily on the chair behind her. Tucker looked wide eyed as he looked from the baby and to Sam, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"That was like with Danny when he first got his ghost powers. Only certain parts of him would go intangible or invisible at random times. It's like he just slipped right _through_ my hands." Sam said to herself as she looked back up to the child giggle as Vlad walked away with him, squealing as the man tickled his chin.

"Something isn't right here." Sam said as she turned to Tucker and met each other's gazes.

"You're right Sam, something is definitely wrong here." Tucker agreed as he continued to watch the festivities, watching as Danny would do something and people would pass it off as an accident, especially since Vlad would catch the young child every time. Not once did Vlad drop Danny.

xAppearancex

A.N. So what do you think so far? And for those who haven't read **Gone** yet, go read it and it'll explain everything about why the original Danny is no longer apart of the living in this story. I got eight reviews in one day for it too! That's like exceedingly awesome for me! I'm so happy about it. So go read it and continue this one! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Family Man

Chapter Two

Family Man

**Five Years Old**

Vlad was having a real bad day today.

It had started out just fine, like any normal day would start. He got up and took a shower and got dressed. Then he had breakfast and enjoyed reading the paper and then he went and did some paperwork. Everything just kind went downhill when Jack and Maddie brought Danny over to be babysat.

After only ten minutes of Danny being there, the boy literally disappeared into thin air. Vlad could not find him. Vlad growled as he looked around his mansion, wondering where the little boy could've run off to. A lot of places could hide a small child; Vlad already knew that since the child had come out from a crevice of the building once.

Vlad sighed as he looked around again, hoping he could find Danny before his parents returned this time. Last time when he told the parents that he couldn't find their son, Maddie had just about neutered him right then and there. Vlad winced in remembrance and checked with his doubles. None of them had found the child yet.

He began his search again as he looked behind furniture and into hidden crevices that Danny had showed him when the older man had been looking for him.

It was a good half hour later that Danny had mysteriously showed back up in the kitchen, a pot of chocolate cookies in the middle of his legs and chocolate smears covering his face. Vlad blinked at the five year old child as he thought about where he was at the moment.

The child was on top of a ten foot cabinet where he had hidden the cookies. He had been sure the child wouldn't have been able to get up there. But then again, the child had been showing some unusual things, one being his snow white hair at the moment and his glowing green eyes.

Vlad floated up to the top of the cabinet, his ghost form's cloak swirling around him slightly as he did. He gave the child a look and Danny look absolutely proud of himself at that moment. "How in the world did you get up here little one?" Vlad asked as he got a hold of the child and floated them back down, Danny squealing as they did.

Vlad looked Danny over again and realized that the child was cold to the touch! He must've been freezing if he felt this cold to Vlad who was very cold himself. Though Vlad could tell that Danny was extremely comfortable at the moment, happily waving his arms around as he babbled to Vlad about having an adventure in his mansion.

Vlad was listening carefully to the child as he began to clean his face gently, noting how the child had told him that some of the walls acted as if they were not there and he was able to walk through them without bonking his head.

Vlad looked at the child with a stern stare and Danny quieted as Vlad gathered his thoughts on the matter. "Danny, are you telling me that you can walk through walls like I can?" Vlad asked his godson and Danny was happy to answer.

"Yes Uncle Vlad! It was awesome!" Danny said his voice full of excitement. "You wouldn't believe it! It was as if the walls weren't there. Kinda like when you go in-tan-gi-ble." Danny said and sounded out the word at the end. He remembered Vlad and Jazz telling him what it meant the first time he had watched his uncle Vlad walk through a wall.

Vlad's brow furrowed as he looked at his white head godson and into his bright neon green eyes, wondering if this was actually happening. Vlad looked at Danny with critical eyes, though the boy was still talking about what he had been doing with excitement in his very clear vocabulary. Vlad really needed to stop himself and Jazz from turning the boy onto the side of the brainiacs. Both had promised to allow him to choose his own course in his life and neither wanted to influence his choice as he grew up.

Though Vlad's eyes widened as he watched two bright blue rings appear around his waist and separate. He watched as his godson's pale features turned back to their tanned complexion and his neon green eyes turned to their normal sapphire and snow white hair to raven.

Vlad looked at the child in amazement until a thought hit him that had him gulping in fear. "What am I going to tell Maddie?"

DannyPhantom

**Ghost Zone**

The zone was as quiet as it had been for years since the death of a young boy that had sacrificed everything for his family and friends. Though all ghosts had agreed to stop causing havoc in the town in the last wish of the boy, none of them agreed to get along when around each other. All were still hostile to each other and none of them really talked anymore, except for two that had gotten together long ago.

Ember McLain stood in the realm that belonged to her longtime boyfriend, staring at the once molecule that had been drifting in the ghost zone. She strummed on her guitar aimlessly as she looked at the green glowing orb that was now the size of a basketball, a figure inside could be seen but unmoving. "When did you say this thing is going to wake again Babypop?" Ember asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

Skulker was sitting on the ground, tuning up one of his many weapons when his girlfriend as him this and looked up at her with a shrug. "Whenever it has gained enough energy to release itself. It was just a small thing five years ago, I'm sure It'll wake in a few more." He replied as he returned to his tuning.

Ember nodded her head as she looked back at the growing figure. Her green eyes watched it carefully, waiting for any sign that it would release itself but was left disappointed as it just sat there, glowing a green.

"This thing is taking forever. You'd think it would grow faster at the rate you were praising it earlier. Is it really a big deal that it's this big when it's still taking forever to do anything?" Ember asked as she stood up straight and walked over to Skulker who was now standing too, a small frown on his face as he looked at his love.

"I keep forgetting that you're still new to the ghost zone, only a mere twenty years of experience." Skulker muttered as he wrapped an arm around Ember and looked back towards the Molecule. "When a Ghost is rebuilding their bodies it takes a lot of energy. Energy that they have to get from the surrounding areas and this normally takes thousands upon thousands of years to happen. For this one to gain such a shape and size in a measly five years is impressive not to mention unheard of." Skulker explained as he waved a hand at the green ball and a purple shield appeared around it.

Ember nodded her head in somewhat understanding, though not fully getting it. She could understand that energy was hard to process, especially when first born into the Ghost Zone, though not all the time. Several less powerful ghosts had this problem, for example, the Box Ghost had troubles because his body did not _want_ to process what it wanted. So his power was to a minimum. Though recently he had gain in power, new weapons appearing to him and he was able to achieve several things.

Ember looked over her shoulder at the orb and stared at it for several seconds before she looked back to the front and continued walking away from it with Skulker who was intent on showing her a good time that day. They hadn't had a date in a while and Skulker wanted to treat Ember to something special.

Neither noticed that the figure shifted in its container slightly before settling back down and stilling once again.

DannyPhantom

**Age Ten**

Vlad Masters was known greatly through the world as a millionaire that would do anything to up his status and riches. He was a man who was powerful and sneaky, conniving and irritating. What people didn't know was that this man only ever wanted a family.

Vlad Masters spent his childhood alone and by himself, parents away to business meetings and soon died in an airplane accident. Though no one really knew what had happened after that with Vlad, he soon reappeared in college where he met two great people who were deeply in love with each other.

Maddie Walker and Jack Fenton brought the other male into the group and welcomed into their group when they were told he would be their roommate in their apartment. Vlad had felt he belonged for the first time in a very long time and couldn't help but feel that happiness.

Though when he was sent into the hospital with ecto-acne, his life took a huge turn. He began to collect money up and paid off all loans and bills. He soon built up his own companies and bought others and soon realized the one thing he had never had was missing.

Vlad Masters wanted the family he had lost when the accident tore him away from Maddie and Jack. When he heard they had gotten married and hadn't even sent him an invitation, burning resentment welled up in him. Then when he was sent a picture of Maddie holding a baby girl in her arms, and that resentment grew. It got even bigger when the picture of Daniel had been sent.

It was years later when he finally got to see his adopted family that had forgotten about him and at that time, he felt so alone that he couldn't help but begin to obsess about the one woman that had been so kind to him. He was able to convince himself that he was in love with Maddie Fenton and began to pine after the woman, though his affections were ignored.

Though when he met Daniel James Fenton, he wanted the boy to come to him as a son, to help heal that hole in his life. Even if it meant killing off his once best friend he would do what he could to get his son.

But when Vlad found out that Daniel had died and that the family would happily take him back, he couldn't be any happier.

Vlad Masters was now a very happy man that was watching as his Godson and Jazz play in the pool. Though the thirty-three year old was now a very accomplished psychologist and psychiatrist, she still loved to come home and play with her little brother. She would normally help the boy with the confusing transitions that he was going through at the time.

Maddie and Jack sat at the table with him, watching the two siblings play together and splash each other happily. "I can't believe how big he is." Maddie said as she ran her fingers through her waist long hair.

Vlad and Jack both chuckled as they looked towards the main woman in their lives, someone that had kept the both of them sane through the years. "I know what you mean Madds. And if I didn't know any better, I would think that these ten years never happened and Danny was still here with us now." Jack said as he sighed sadly and watched as the youngest of the Fenton's suddenly changed.

Vlad watched with amusement as Danny let two blue rings of energy appear around his waist and separate as they traveled in two different directions. The boy was soon a white haired child with glowing green eyes instead of the bright sapphire and raven hair that was said to be normal for him.

"He's getting stronger though." Vlad commented as he watched Danny throw an ecto-ball into the water, creating a mini wave that sent Jazz sailing to the other end of the pool and left Danny laughing in the air.

"That he is, but what are we going to do. Me and Jack are reaching that age where we won't be able to do much, even if we stay in shape, me and Jack aren't going to stay young forever." Maddie said as she watched her child laugh in the air and fly away from the pool as Jazz began to yell, he was flying towards them.

"Do what you can for now. You are his parents after all." Vlad said as he stood up and transformed himself, his ever present white suit and cape coming into view as he flew up and caught the child in his arms.

"Uncle Vlad! Save me from Jazz, she's going to drown me!" Danny said in a mock scared voice as he hid his face in his godfather's chest. Vlad laughed as he threw the child into the air and making him squeal in surprise.

"She has every right to do that to you too! You just caused a mini wave in my new pool." Vlad replied as he flew back over to the pool and flew into it, Danny held tightly in his arms as they flew through the water, Danny laughing all the way.

Jack and Maddie laughed as they watched this scene and both seemed incredibly happy. "I can't believe it. Who would've thought that Vlad Masters could be such a family man?" Maddie said as she continued to run her hands through her graying hair.

Jack nodded with his wife as he watched the scene in front of him, his best friend playing with his son and his daughter now drying off and heading towards them with a bright smile. He was so happy at this point that he didn't care that Jazz had cut off all of her hair and now had her hair short and spiky and that her blue bikini held a specialized D on it that also looked like it had a P on the inside. Her brother's insignia when he had been alive. His baby girl had grown up to be lovely and was also dating a man that looked perfect for her, though he was unable to be there at the moment.

Jack turned to his wife, who had allowed her hair to grow out to the length it had been when their first son had been alive at this age. Danny had always loved her long hair and had gripped when she had cut it short, telling her that she needed to let it grow out again. Though the once pure red color now was almost totally white with grey. She had aged happily and the happy lines surrounding her face showed it as her lavender eyes sparkled happily. She wore her bikini as well that was turquoise but had a pair of shorts on and a button up blouse.

Jack then turned to the pair in the air that were now playfully tossing a pink glowing ball between the two of them, a twisted game of catch that Jack laughed at every time one of them ended up covered in pink goo from missing the ball.

Vlad had changed too, but still looked the same, his hair was still cut short these days and spiked, it showed in his ghost form as well since the hair was spiky as in his human form instead of high above his head in the old days. His skin was still a light blue but his once red eyes were now a gentle pink that showed his iris and pupils. His human form was tanner now and he still wore his black business suit since he did need to look professional for his job.

Finally, his eyes landed on his second son. Danny James Fenton the second. The boy was growing up too fast for his liking but he could only smile at him. Danny had taken after his older brother before him and looked almost exactly like him, even his hairstyle was the same, though the boy's hair was raven with red highlights that could be seen all day long. His blue eyes were a remembrance of his brother as well.

Though when Danny was in his ghost form, Jack couldn't deny that this was all Danny Phantom style again. Danny had the white hair and glowing neon green eyes that the older half ghost had when he was alive and not to mention the white glow that accompanied him as well. Jack had told Danny about his namesake several times, but had to tell his son just as many times that he was allowed to be whoever he wanted. If he wanted to be an astronaut like his brother wanted, then so be it. But if he wanted to go and be a writer or a teacher, that was just as great a career choice too.

Jack reflected on himself as well, especially since he had found out that both his sons had ghost powers. He had let go of the ghost hunting and just turned it into research instead. He wanted to understand ghosts better so he could understand his son better. So now he worked with his wife and best friend to learn as much about ghosts as they could, going off of the research that Vlad had gathered through his years to help himself.

Jack looked down at himself and smiled gently. He had lost a lot of weight through the years and now was unable to wear his orange hazmat suit that he so loved due to the fact that they kept falling off. His once black hair was all grey now and his happy wrinkles were prominent from the years he has spent smiling and that was all he ever did these days.

"You know, for some reason, it doesn't surprise me that Vlad is a family man." Jack replied to his wife, breaking from his thoughts as he looked at the man. "I mean, that's all he's ever wanted really. Danny told us that once, remember." Jack said as he looked at his wife and he could see the soft tears falling down her face as she remembered that talk. "I think Danny was right too." He turned back up towards Vlad and Danny and saw the two of them laughing happily. "He just needed a second chance."

DannyPhantom

**Fourteen Years Old**

Amity Park, home to the most notorious ghosts in the world and haunted like no other. Some people wouldn't believe that the place was haunted due to the fact that ghosts weren't supposed to exist. But they did exist and those who lived in Amity Park knew it greatly, especially since the high school was now running their monthly Ghost Drill.

Several of the kids in the school were laughing as they walked through the halls to get to the ghost safety units, underground units that had been built so they could easily hide away from the ghosts and be safe away from any attacks. Though the kids thought it useful most of the time, they also thought it incredibly stupid to practice the drills. Especially one raven haired teen who sighed as he walked the halls behind everyone else.

He was shorter than the rest of the kids, about a five' five, though he blamed it on genetics that he gained from his parents. His raven hair fell into his face and hid his sapphire eyes from the world, but he would often push it out of the way. A white hat laid on his head, the baseball cap turned backwards, helping to hold some of the hair back, a black baggy hoody covered his torso and white baggy pants covered his legs. To finish off the look he had he wore black skater shoes that were covered by the white pants.

This was Daniel James Fenton the Second, though he preferred to be called Dan for short and to keep from his parents getting mixed up when they talked about him and his deceased brother. The teenager was now fourteen and he enjoyed the life he had, though he wished it was a little bit easier, but knew he was asking for too much.

Since he had been born, he had been gifted with the powers his brother had, he was half ghost, though not everyone knew it, it was common knowledge. He would often be excused from classes when a ghost attacked and he would take care of it and then return to class, his teachers helping him with his homework each time.

Though the teachers knew of his secret and helped him with it, several of the students didn't and Dan normally tried to keep it that way, though he knew some of the other kids knew, only because they were the kids of his Aunts and Uncles. Tucker Foley, Samantha Foley, and Jazz Collins all had kids younger than him and at the nearby primary school.

Dan sighed as he stood outside of the containment unit and watched it as it closed in front of him, hiding the students that were most likely to be in danger when a ghost attacked, leaving him outside because he wouldn't be in as much danger. Dan still didn't like that fact that he stayed outside when all of his classmates hid. He wanted to hide too but he knew he had a responsibility he needed to take care of or he would feel guilty.

It didn't even feel like the guilt belonged to him though, as if it was coming from someone else that he seemed to have a connection to. He had even tried to explain the feeling to his sister and Uncle Vlad, but both just couldn't understand what was going on. He could do nothing but deal with the fact that he was feeling as if the feelings he felt never belonged to him, but to someone else who was pushing everything onto him.

Dan sighed again as he went ghost, his shape changing as his white rings surrounded his body. His hat disappeared, leaving his snow white hair to fall into his neon green eyes, his hoody turned into a white jacket that had a black tank top underneath and his white pants turned black as well and into khaki shorts and finally white combat boots that appeared on his feet. As a finishing touch, his godmother, Samantha Foley, had put a DP insignia on his chest, telling him that it had been his older brother's mark.

Dan had been excited when he first got it, happy that he would now hold something that had once belonged to his brother, but now he was proud to hold the insignia that had belonged to a hero. He only ever knew his brother as such, never as a person unless he could get his family to actually talk about him. Even Vlad was tight lipped about his brother, most likely because they still felt the pain from his death.

Dan sighed again and took to the air, patrolling the school as he waited for the drill to end, knowing that it would be several minutes before it was over. Ms. Gray knew not to mark him absent as she took roll so he wasn't worried about her. She would also eventually join him on his patrol around school as one of the top ghost hunters in Amity Park that was paid by Vlad.

Dan let his mind finally wonder though as he flew through the clouds, his mind flying high as his body flew alongside it. He had always enjoyed the feeling of flying, his body weightless and his worries just seemingly disappeared in the clouds around him. The cool breeze as he went higher normally numbing his emotions and just let go of whatever worries he held.

Dan knew that his life was hectic, do to random ghosts coming and going, some attacking the town and he normally stopped them with his powers, though Vlad and Valerie normally took care of the more powerful ones, like Fright Knight who had attacked during Halloween last month.

Dan would watch from the sidelines and take in the tactics used and the moves used by all combatants and would later integrate it into his own style and attacks, surprising Vlad who had taken over in his training years ago. He was even taking Karate from his mother and was currently working onto his black belt.

He knew that he was strong, but he still lacked experience from fights because he was held back from them until just this last year, when he turned fourteen. His powers had suddenly grown on his birthday, not even Vlad knowing the reason for it, but he had felt his ghost core shoot with power and suddenly a strong wind had entered the room. Since then Vlad had been working on helping him control his element.

When his element of wind had appeared, Vlad had to explain how each ghost had an element and that ghost could control it almost completely. Vlad had shown him how he had Fire as his element, which could be turned into lightning, and how his brother's element had been ice and that could be turned into water.

Vlad hadn't been sure how to help him start controlling his element, but he had gone through several options before finally settling on one. One that he had almost totally regretted as soon as he had mentioned it.

Vlad had mentioned Walker who had control over the element, though Dan hadn't understood the reaction from his sister and parents, the three of them all paling and his mother had starting yelling at Vlad. Vlad had taken the insults and curses from the woman for several minutes until Jack and Jazz were able to calm her down enough for him to explain.

Soon Dan had realized why everyone had not wanted that to be the only option, so Dan was soon under the tutelage of one Desiree, the wishing ghost who had control over wind but her main power being magic. But she had taught him enough to gain control and to keep him away from Walker.

It had been a few days since his birthday though, November 23, and it was now currently November 26. He was now fourteen and the year was almost over since then, but he had a feeling that something was about to happen that tied into his power's growth and the feeling that his guilty conscious wasn't his. He wasn't sure how it all tied together, but he just knew it did.

He sighed as he looked back down at the school again and saw Ms. Gray flying towards him on her hover board, huntress gear on and heading straight towards him at full speed. Dan grinned as he flew towards her but then suddenly stopped in midflight.

His head was growing foggy and his head was starting to pound. He gritted his teeth against the pain long enough for Ms. Gray to hover right next to him, looking at him worriedly. Dan looked at the English teach with clouded over neon green eyes before they shut in pain and he clutched at his head.

He screamed in pain as suddenly the guilty feelings pushed their way into him, along with pain, terror, sadness, and horror all filling his chest and mind. Then suddenly the feelings were gone and instead of them, images filled his head, making him feel sick.

_ Pain filled his chest as he laid on the forest floor, dirt and mud covering his body as he held his chest tightly, trying to stop the bleeding, but knowing it was useless._

Dan gripped his chest in surprise at the sudden pain and gasped for air, wondering what was going on.

_ Her smile was beautiful as he looked at the African American girl, her green eyes sparkling as he looked at her. Brown hair flying behind her as they walked towards the Nasty Burger together to get something to eat; he couldn't be any happier._

He knew that girl, he saw her every day in class, but how was he seeing her now, especially the love he felt for her all of a sudden?

_ Another ghost attack, this time in the cafeteria with an old Lunch Lady that was mad about the menu changing. He and Tucker had told Sam that was a bad idea._

He saw this ghost once, a long time ago when all the food in town had flown towards her in a rage and she turned into a huge meat monster that had his Aunt Sam grumbling about it.

_He couldn't believe it! He wasn't the only half ghost alive! He wasn't alone anymore. Only problem was that this other half ghost was currently trying to waste his dad and marry his mom._

He already knew he wasn't the only half ghost alive; his Uncle Vlad was one and so was his cousin Danielle who had disappeared years ago. So what was this feeling of hate and disappointment?

_ He was thrown into the metal seat as the chains clanged around his wrist, but he didn't care about that at the moment, he was looking at the pink present with the yellow bow. His father's anniversary gift for his mother._

He remembered his dad telling him how his brother had gone into the ghost zone to get a similar gift one time, hadn't he? He couldn't remember from the sudden feeling of determination to get the gift and leave, no matter what.

_ He would never turn into him; he made a promise to his friends and family. He wasn't going to let that happen, so he turned to himself and sucked him into the thermos, ready to turn and go save his family, only to realize he would be too late and they would soon be dead._

Dan felt a sudden fear and yet determination, not to mention the feeling of hope as he sucked the look alike into the thermos. Though Dan didn't remember ever having to do something like that before. Vlad would've helped him though, he was sure of it and there was no Vlad in this vision…Memory? Whatever it was.

_ He had several things he had to do before he actually left his family this time, and the first on the list was to head towards his arch-nemesis that he knew would help him. He had to hurry because it was already four in the morning, so with one last look at the dirty covered body on the ground, he flew towards Plasmius's house, hoping the elder ghost could help him._

_ He only noticed the tears flowing from his eyes as he stopped in front of the mansion and only stopped to wipe them away before entering the house, determined to tell Vlad exactly what happened. _

_ That he, Danny Fenton, was now dead and Danny Phantom was now a full ghost._

In this memory all he felt was sadness but he could see that the body held raven hair like his but the skin was white. Showing that whoever it was, was now dead and gone. He couldn't help but let tears fall down his face just like the one in his vision had let go as he had flown to his Uncle Vlad's place.

Dan screamed as the images filled his head, hoping it would all stop and suddenly, as if his wish was granted, they did. He blinked several times and looked around in the air, noticing that Ms. Gray was staring at him in worry, but hovering a little below him to catch him just in case. Dan smiled in appreciation as the rings formed around his waist and he turned human, passing out in the process.

Valerie Gray made sure to catch him though before he could even fall a few feet. She looked at him in worry as she flew him back to the school, hoping to figure out what was happening.

She never knew the last memory that flew into his mind as he slept in a fit.

_ He was surrounded by weird green energy that held him in place, though his mind was still foggy, he knew it wasn't there to hurt him or hold him captive. He knew it was there to help him with something but he also knew he needed out. So he reached inside of himself and pulled out the energy he needed. With a shout he released a huge blast of green energy, effectively releasing him from his green bed._

_ He fell to the ground, green goop falling from his hair as he shook it to get his mind working. "Well, I never thought it would be you." He froze and looked up at Skulker in surprise, not understanding how he had gotten there._

_ "Wha…" He gulped and shook his head again but was unable to move as Skulker moved towards him and easily picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, effectively preventing him from escaping, not that he could in his weakened state._

_ "Don't worry, I'm not going to put your pelt on my mantle anymore, you're no longer valuable as you were, though a worthy prey no matter what." Skulker said as he continued to carry him towards his hut. "But I think I've got some explaining to do, after you wake up." _

_ Skulker never even noticed as he had fallen asleep long ago, not hearing one word the hunter had said._

_DannyPhantom_

_A.N. So what do you think, good or not? Who do you think came out of the green pod and what's wrong with Dan, why is he seeing what he's seeing? Review and tell me your thoughts! I wanna know what is going through the heads of my readers._


	3. Meeting a Phantom…Or Fenton

Chapter Three

Meeting a Phantom…Or Fenton

Pain raced across his head. That was all he knew at the moment as he finally returned to consciousness. His head was pounding in rhythm with his heart and he felt so nauseous that he knew he was going to have to make a dash for either the bathroom or the trashcan. There was nothing else to be done about that.

Though the voices just beyond his hearing could be a lot quieter. They were being too loud for his migraine's liking. He groaned finally when he felt his stomach lurch and he had to shoot up and lean over the bed he was on at the moment so he could empty his stomach of the Cafeteria's disgusting food.

He groaned as he continued retching, feeling a cool cloth being placed over his neck and the sound of liquid hitting a bucket suddenly echoed in the room. Once he stopped, he stayed bent over, just in case another wave hit him, but when it didn't he slowly rolled back onto the bed and groaned.

His eyes instantly scanned the room, his eyes taking in the forms of his loved ones one at a time, making sure he wasn't surrounded by some of his more dangerous enemies. Dan blinked at that as his brows furrowed in confusion. 'My more dangerous enemies? But I don't have any, well, except maybe the Box Ghost since I took him down that one time, but otherwise Vlad and Ms. Gray handle all of the dangerous ghost.' Dan thought as he looked at said two people.

Valerie Gray was standing near Vlad; her normal determined and confident attitude was replaced with worry and fear. She looked as if she was fidgeting too, which was very unlike the ghost hunter slash teacher. She always yelled at her students for fidgeting, but here she stood fidgeting like a teen herself.

Vlad was pale and his eyes were full of fear and worry as well, though the terror swimming in his icy blue eyes convinced him that Vlad was terrified for him, even if Dan himself wasn't. Dan smiled at his godfather and nodded his head as Vlad rushed towards him, hugging him tightly.

Over Vlad's shoulder Dan could see his parents, both now almost completely gray with age and wrinkles all over. His mother's once beautiful red hair was now almost purely gray, only strands of red were left. Crow's feet and happy lines covered her face and the rest of her body. Though she still had a fit body and a dark tan from working out in the garden all the time. The woman wore a normal white tank top with a button up blue shirt and long gray dress pants with black flats on her feet.

Jack Fenton looked even older. His hair was completely gray now, happy lines, crow's feet, and a couple of liver spots could be seen already. He had lost a lot of weight and was now mostly skin and bones, though he was still his monstrous height of six foot five, still towering over everyone else. Jack wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans with normal tennis shoes. A watch was on his right wrist and a cane in his left.

Dan smiled at his parents and held his arms back out once Vlad had let him go. He had no problem letting his parents show him affection in public or around other people. He loved his parents and would always continue with that. He hugged both his parents as they hugged him tightly, his mother giving him an extra squeeze. Dan gave her a squeeze gently back, not forgetting that she now had arthritis in her back now.

"We so glad you're okay Dan. When Valerie told us you had some kind of an attack, we thought it might be from you Ghost DNA, but we got nothing." Maddie started right off, backing off of her son so she could look into his eyes.

"She's right Sonny, we thought it was your ghost half, but we checked and checked while you were out and can find no reason why you had that attack. Not even Vladdy can tell us why you had it." Jack said as he frowned in worry and rubbed at his head. "I just hope it doesn't happen again. I don't want you in pain from something we can't fix."

Dan nodded his head but then stopped as he looked down at his hands that were folded neatly in his lap. The memories that he had seen flashed in his mind as he thought about them. They weren't his, he was sure of that, but then again he couldn't tell what was going on. The memories were too bright, too clear, the emotions were even worse.

Vlad watched as his Godson stared at his hands, emotions passing through his eyes so fast that he couldn't tell what they were. Vlad frown deepened as he watched the boy further sink in his mind, but then blinked as Dan spoke. "I don't know what happened but it felt like I was being shocked, it was powerful and I was unable to figure out where it came from." Dan said as he looked at everyone, meeting eye contact.

Vlad narrowed his eyes as his eyes connected with Dan's, Dan flinching as he knew that he had been caught in his lie. Vlad only shook his head and looked away, not letting Dan know how disappointed in him he was. Dan only lowered his head for a moment before flashing a smile at the people in the room and telling them that he was alright. No one thought twice about it and Vlad could only watch as Dan lied to his family for the first time since he was born.

DannyPhantom

His office at City Hall was nice, furnished in purples and blues, making the room cozy. He was working at his red furnished desk in his comfy black swivel chair, signing papers with a quill like pen that he had been favoring for years now. He was still frowning though as he thought about Dan and his weird behavior earlier last week. As if the boy had been hiding something from all of them because he either thought they were in Danger or something he believed that he needed to figure out.

His brows furrowed though as he realized who he was actually thinking of. "Daniel isn't Danny. Dan his is own person and I need to keep that in mind." Vlad muttered as he signed another paper and began reading the next, his mind forever thinking of the teenager that he had practically risen.

His Ghost sense went off a moment later.

A very familiar voice then shouted out to him, startling Vlad beyond belief. "Hey Fruit Loop! How's it going!"

DannyPhantom

The sky was clear that day as he let the wind blow through his hair and wash over his face. He felt so much better this past week, all thanks to the feelings he had since he was a child, vanishing suddenly. Though he wasn't quite sure how they had, they had just up and gone after his painful headache. Now he felt only his feelings, only his thoughts, only what he wanted to feel.

Dan smiled as he looked down at the city of Amity Park, his home town and the home that his deceased brother had protected with everything he had. Now Dan was the town's protector with Valerie Gray and his Godfather. He smirked as he realized that his godfather had been spending more time with him recently, just going on flights with him or giving him a lecture on his ghost powers. Dan was unsure of why but the man seemed more worried since Dan's little scare.

Though Dan wasn't complaining, he loved spending time with Vlad, flying and play fighting with each other all the time. He knew that they had scared his parents several times with the antics they got up to when no one was looking.

Dan sighed as he floated on his back and let his mind wonder some more, but soon wish he hadn't when his mind went to the mysterious images that had been shown to him over a week ago. The person he had been in those memories had felt familiar somehow, but Dan was sure he had never met anyone like that. Dan knew several of the people in the memories or visions or whatever they were, but they all had looked different.

One example of this would be Valerie Gray, his English teacher. The moment he had seen the African American girl in vision/memory, he knew who she was instantly, though younger than what he was use too. She had been very pretty back then too, in her yellow tank top and orange skirt with the yellow hair band. He wonder why she had cut all of her hair off though, now having it in a more military style that was out of her face.

Dan shook his head as his mind went back to the pain he had felt during one particular memory/vision. He had been curled up on the ground, clutching his chest as he tried to keep breathing, his black hair hanging in his face with mud and dirt, clothes torn and body badly bruised. He remembered how his chest burned and how he had wished it would all stop but knew that if it did stop, he was dead. That was when the fear had settled over his mind and flooded his senses. He hadn't wanted to die, he wanted to live so he could play with his friends and tease his sister and hug his mom and tell his dad how awesome he was.

Dan knew that it hadn't been him, but he couldn't help but feel for the boy in the vision/memory. The pain had been horrible and then having to deal with the fact that he was dying out in the woods alone, the rain pelting his skin as his soul slowly left his body and his body slowly cooling. Dan had felt as the boy's heart had stopped beating and as the blood in his veins had stopping pumping and coming to a halt as his heart stopped.

This memory had terrified Dan more than any of the others, all because he had felt what it was like to die. Dan hoped to never experience something like that again, even if it was another vision. Dan shook his head as he passed through a cloud, coming out the other side soaked to the bone in water. Dan laughed as he went intangible and let the water slide off of him, drying off instantly. He watched the water fall down to the earth, splattering against the grass in the park and startling a child as she looked into the air, only to find nothing there.

Dan had already taken off; flying towards his godfather's place, hoping the man wasn't too busy for him. He smiled at the thought of just floating inside intangible and invisible and scaring his godfather. He hadn't done something like that since he was ten, but now was the perfect timing for that! So with the plan in mind, Dan flew towards City Hall, knowing exactly where Vlad's office was. Once he was floating right outside of the office, he turned intangible and invisible and floated in, expecting to see his godfather hard at work signing papers and going over bills for the city.

Dan blinked in surprise though when he saw his godfather sat on his couch to the side, head in his hands and hair messed up more than normally. Dan frowned as he turned tangible, visible, and human and walked towards his godfather, laying a hand on the man's shoulder.

Vlad looked up into the bright baby blues of his godson, noticing the small flecks of neon green in them, and realized that this was his godson. Vlad smiled at him sadly and sat up fully to take in his godson. "Danny, what can I help you with today?" Vlad asked as he watched Dan tilt his head to the side in worry.

"I actually came to scare you but when I saw like that, I decided I better not." Dan said as he took a seat next to his godfather, wondering what was going on. "What's wrong Vlad, you don't normally look so…defeated."

Vlad looked at his godson and shook his head and stood up, hands behind his back as he walked towards the window, suddenly transforming into his ghost form. The form Vlad had taken though had changed as well over the years, his normal suit having changed. He no longer wore a cape, having had it grabbed too many times telling him it was time to get rid of it, he didn't have any collar either and his boots were now combat boot and he had a belt around his waist that held many Ghost hunting equipment. Otherwise the rest was the same.

Dan blinked in surprise though as he watched his godfather change forms and then look at him over his shoulder with a smirk. "Want to go for a flight Danny, I think I need something to clear my mind and beating your butt in a race is just the thing to do that." With that, Vlad left the building via a teleporting.

Dan gaped in surprise but soon smirked as he too switched forms and left City Hall to catch his godfather. "There is no way I'm going to allow Vlad to beat me in a race." Dan said out loud to himself as he flew towards where he felt his godfather.

As Dan was nearing Vlad though, he was shot in the side with an ectoplasm blast, knocking him off course and sending him flying into a building. Dan yelped in pain but was soon standing up again and searching the skies for the culprit, wondering who was dumb enough to shoot him when he had Vlad to help if needed.

Dan blinked though when his eyes landed on a very surprising form, not quite sure what he was seeing. Dan rubbed at his eyes several times, blinking, closing his eyes and counting, all the things to try and wake you from a dream, but nothing worked. The vision that stood in front of him stayed and Dan was unsure of what to think because of this.

Suddenly pain lanced through Dan's head and he gripped at his head as images began to fill his head again. All of the images showed of a young girl and an African American boy on either of his side, all talking or fighting against a ghost.

_ He couldn't believe that Lancer had made him do an extra credit assignment for English. It was totally unfair, especially since Dash didn't even have to do it because of him being on the football team. Not to mention that Sam had conned him into doing it on the rare and endangered Purple back Gorilla. He was so going to get back at her for this._

Dan grimaced as more pain lanced through his head, this time showing Technus looking like a weird spider in a video game. He wasn't sure why that was even happening, but he was stunned to see his aunt Sam in a huge battle armor and Uncle Tucker in a little yellow armor. White hair hung in his face and a blue visor covered his face as he fought Technus for a bunch of keys.

_Technus had just ruined a fun game filled day with him and his friends. He was going to show the master of long winded speeches just what happened when you messed with the few calm days of a ghost boy. He would make sure Technus would never get out and that the idiot stay just where he was in the game. That and he was mad because him and Tucker had almost won the game this time! They almost had the unlimited reaches of the internet._

Dan screamed in pain as another memory entered his mind, not to mention it sounded as if his screamed was echoed this time as the memory played. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he was sure that whoever these memories belonged too, he didn't want them anymore, no matter how much he wanted to know who they belonged too.

_ He stared up in horror as the figure walked up out of the shadows towards them. Sam and Tucker stood in front of him, blocking his view of the very hot Valerie, but he could see the figure with the flaming white hair. He gulped as he realized who it was and then gasped as the implications hit him full force. _

_ The person to the side was him, only grown up, more muscular, longer hair, a goatee, and terrifying red eyes. He couldn't believe it! This guy was him; only, he was evil in the future._

Dan gasped as he realized who the older male was, the stylized DP was the same one he wore. It was his brother's symbol and the figure resembled his father and himself in a way. Dan knew exactly who the memories belonged to at that moment. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he knew for a fact that the memories belonged to his long dead brother.

_ "So, how long have you known?" He asked as he relaxed against the steps of the school._

_ "Know what? I don't what you're talking about." Jazz said as she crossed her arms defensively and tried to deny everything. He only laughed a little and held out the letter and headband._

_ "Come one Jazz, I know it was you. It's your handwriting and your headband. How long have you known." _

_ Jazz sighed as she took the note and headband in her own hands and sat down. "Since the Spectra thing. I just didn't want to say until you were ready to tell me. It is your secret after all." _

_ He smiled as looked at his sister and spoke with a strong and confident voice. "Well, now it's our secret." He hugged his sister tightly to him and felt her hug him back. He was so happy to be himself at the moment, with his loved ones all alive. He couldn't even expect anyone to really know how he felt at that moment and he was sure no one would understand._

Dan screamed one last time before collapsing onto the roof of the building and reverting to his human form. He heard a dull thunk in front of him as well and was able to open his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, and look at the ghost that had shot him down in the first place.

Only there wasn't a ghost there anymore. It was a human teenage boy just like him, only the boy had no red streaks in his hair and he was slightly paler than him. Otherwise they had the same raven hair and baby blue eyes. The teen in front of him had on a white hazmat suit with a black collar, boots, and gloves and DP symbol on his chest , his hair was styled just like his and was falling into his face, but Dan was still able to see his eyes.

The last thing Dan thought as his eyes drifted close in exhaustion and pain was, "So this is what it's like to look into a mirror." With that last though, Dan drifted off into unconsciousness, and not too far behind was his double. Neither noticing the shock look from a very stunned Vlad Plasmius up in the sky.

DannyPhantom

There was no way he was seeing what he had just seen, not now, not like this. But he had seen it and now he couldn't believe he had seen it! It was just not possible! There was no way he could've come back, especially not with all of his abilities.

Vlad Plasmius stared down at the two teenage boys there were currently taking a little nap from knocking each other around. Well, except Daniel who had been tossing his counterpart around, he believed that it was the lack of nutrition that got him. But Vlad was still wondering how he even had a body that needed nutrition in the first place.

Vlad landed on the roof of the building, staring at the two _human _teens that were currently covered with injuries, which was strange since only one of them had actually been hit with an ectoplasm attack. "What in the world is going on?" Vlad asked himself as he duplicated himself and picked both boys up and flew off towards Fenton Works, his mind whirring as he tried to figure out how Daniel had actually turned into a human being when he was _dead!_

DannyPhantom

She stared. That was all she could do at the moment as she looked at the two boys on the double wide bed. Stare. That was it and her husband stood next to her as he too stared at the two boys.

'It can't be real…he died fourteen years ago….he's dead….he's gone…but…he's here….I'm looking right at him…he has a pulse….he is tan like he used to be…he's breathing…blood is pumping…' Maddie thought in a stupor as she looked at two of her little boys. One was so really alive, only just beginning on his life…while the other was supposed to be dead.

"Vlad, what did you say about Danny again?" That was Jack, Maddie was sure that was Jack talking to Vlad now.

A clearing of the throat sound was heard next and Maddie knew that Vlad was about to talk again. "He just told me the basics of how he came to be again. Something about some of his molecules still floating around the Ghost Zone and obtaining energy to recreate his body." Vlad's voice said but Maddie still didn't register what he was saying.

She had both of her Danny's on a single bed at this moment. One was in a Hazmat suit while the other wore his normal everyday clothes. Both looked so frighteningly similar that they could've been twins and she knew that if they were to open their eyes at that moment and stare at her that she would see the love and care that they both shared for her only.

"How?" Maddie was able to get herself to say as she watched her sons turn towards each other and allowing their arms to touch, as if knowing the other was there and needing that comfort. "How is he here now?" Maddie asked as she forced herself to look at Vlad. "Why now of all times, when we were just moving on from his death fourteen years ago!" Maddie yelled at the billionaire, trying to figure out why she was being tortured like this.

Jack and Vlad frowned at her in worry, both wondering if maybe they should take this out of Dan's room and talk to Maddie without being in the boys' presence. "Maddie, I'm not sure how this is possible, but he's here." Vlad said as he looked at Danny with a confused look. "He's alive…" He said in a whisper, trying to figure out how that was possible.

Maddie gulped as she turned to look at the two boys again, they both now had a hand on the other's shoulders, trying to get closer as their bodies instinctively moved towards the others.

Jack sighed as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and hugged her to him and held on to her tightly. Maddie turned into her husband's chest as she began to cry in both happiness and sorrow.

Happiness at having her eldest son back in her life and in her grasp.

Sorrow at having to let him return to a normal life while he had been dead for fourteen years. Danny would have all sorts of problem adjusting to the new life that had occurred and the advancements in technology they had made. They would have to make a new identity for him or announce that he was alive again, even though he would have to return to High School regardless of his real age. He was still mentally fourteen and he would suffer because of that.

Everyone that Danny had once known and gone to school with had grown up and moved on, no one was left as a child like Danny.

Jack just held Maddie close as he too began to realize the implications that Danny would go through because of his return. Not to mention the GIW would also want to question him if they ever found out that he was of course the real Danny Phantom that had protected Amity Park so long ago.

Vlad stood off to the side as he watched the scene of the two parents hugging each other, trying to comfort the other. Vlad too had realized the complications that this would add to both Danny's and Daniel's lives, mostly Daniel's since he was now alive in a time that he had no understanding of.

Maybe he could convince Maddie and Jack to allow him to take both boy's back to his mansion and work with them so that they could both adjust again, but that would be better saved for when all of them were at least slightly accustomed to each other again.

They would have to explain to Daniel what exactly was going on after all and who the look alike was since the boy still had no idea that he had a little brother.

'This is going to be a long week.' Vlad thought with a sigh as he turned to the two boys, only to gasp as two sets of baby blues stared at him.

DannyPhantom

_The sound of laughter filled his ears as he stared at the three other teenagers in front of him. All of them were smiling happily and getting along great, just like he had always wanted. Especially since Valerie was a ghost hunter that was bent on destroying his other ghostly self, or had been at least._

_ He had finally told Valerie about his secret and they were now going out happily and he had even met her father. Damon Gray was a great man with a great personality, though he did let him know that if he ever hurt his daughter, they would never be able to find his human nor ghost sides. He made a mental note to never get on Mr. Gray's bad side._

_ He smiled as Valerie twined her hand with his and then smiled as Sam and Tucker continued to try and convince Valerie to join one of their sides. Though Valerie had already told them that she liked both in a healthy quantity and that she would continue on with her current diet so that she could stay in shape._

_ Never stopped Tucker or Sam from trying to convince her to join one of their sides._

_ Suddenly though, the sky darkened and as he blinked, all of his friends disappeared and left him alone at the bench, staring in surprise at the empty spaces in front of him and beside him. The warmth he had felt from Valerie was gone and the sounds of laughter and playful bantering were gone as well._

_ What had just happened?_

_ Laughter rung out in the air and his shivered at the sound of it for it was not the sound of joyful laughter of playful laughter, but of evil shrill laughter. He knew who laughed like this and he was not looking forward to seeing this person again, all due to the fact that this person was his worst nightmare._

_ Though he was thoroughly surprised when another person appeared beside him and that he looked just like himself, only that he wore white cargo shorts and a white jacket and a black shirt underneath with his DP logo underneath and white combat boots. Otherwise, this other Phantom was just like him and looked ready to battle his main nightmare head on._

_ "Well, looky here, there are now another that could turn into me…how delightful." The voice that spoke was much older and almost husky as it hissed out its sentence. He shivered at the sound and almost cringed back but the encouraging look from the other Phantom gave him enough confidence to go Ghost._

_ "We'll never turn into you!" The other Phantom yelled as green energy formed around his hands, ready to fire at a moment's notice. He nodded his agreement as he too allowed energy to swirl around his hands and he looked around, looking for the creature that tortured his mind for years. He wasn't about to back down now, especially since he now had back up in the form of another Phantom._

_ That cold terrifying laugh resounded again in the clearing that he and the other Phantom was in, both looking around in terror and yet determination to defeat their opponent. "Oh, I don't think so." The voice said from behind them and both whipped around just in time for an ecto-blast to hit both of them in the chests. _

_ He screamed in pain as he skidded across the ground and came to a halt at the foot of a tree that he had slammed into. He breathed deeply though and stood back up, only to see Dan Phantom pick up his look alike by the throat and begin to squeezed. "See Danny, I will always be there. You will turn into me because I still exist. I keep telling you…," Dan said as he squeezed the other Phantom's neck so tight that his face was turning blue, "It's only a matter of time."_

_ The sound of a scream in the clearing is what finally woke him up._

_34_

He panted as he woke up to the sounds of sobbing coming from near him, but he ignored it as he looked into the eyes of his lookalike from his dream. Though this time the Phantom had his human black hair and his baby blue eyes speckled with some neon green. He stared in confusion, sleepiness, and fear at this double as he realized something else that frightened him greatly.

He could feel his heartbeat and warmth from the blanket underneath him, not to mention that he could see black fringe hanging in his face, from his own head. 'What the heck…' He thought as he turned his head just enough to catch sight of the frootloop that had annoyed him before the day he died. He could tell his lookalike too looked towards Vlad and both watched at the other man looked at them as well, as if he felt their eyes on him.

"Well, good to see you two up now." Vlad said with a calm voice.

He blinked at the frootloop as he wondered why it had suddenly gone so silent and was answered as two figures suddenly pulled him off of the bed he had been sharing with his lookalike and into their arms.

He felt safe and loved that he instantly knew who the people were even though they had changed greatly since his death.

Tears sprang up in his eyes as he hugged both figures in his arms back, crying out as he held tightly to them as if they were nothing but an illusion.

"MOM! DAD!"

"DANNY!"

DannyPhantom

A.N. Well, he's been reunited with his family and I now am incredibly happy with this story so far and I can't wait to continue writing it for you guys. I hope you enjoy it as I have great plans for this story to come. Review please.


	4. Getting to know the Brother

Chapter Four

Getting to know the Brother

_He wasn't quite sure where he was at the moment, but he did recognize it from somewhere. The building he sat in front of was yellow and the grass was green. He was leaning against a tree not too far away from it. He had his sketch pad in his lap and he stared at the incomplete picture on it before he looked back up towards where he could hear laughter coming from._

_ There near the building and sitting on one of the lunch picnic tables that Casper High had outside was four teenagers, all laughing with each other. Two sat on top of the table next to each other. The male on the right looked like him except her wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red oval on it. _

_The girl that sat next to him on top of the table was an African American with a yellow tank top, orange skirt, and white tennis shoes. Her long brown hair was held back with an orange headband. Her emerald eyes were sparkling with happiness; he noted that he knew her from somewhere as well._

_ From there two people sat on the benches across from them, smiling at the two on the table. One was another African American, only male this time with a long sleeved yellow shirt, long green cargo pants, and simple brown hiking boots, on top of his head though was a red barrette and square black glasses that blocked his brown eyes._

_ Next to him was a Goth girl, black hair with a small ponytail that was being held with a green scrunchie, a black tank top with a purple oval on it, black skirt with a green plaid pattern, purple leggings, and black combat boots. He violet eyes riveted him as they stared at her friends with happiness, protectiveness, and love for her friends._

_ He looked at the group again since he had a sense of knowing three of them, the first one, the male on the table; he had no idea who he was. He had never met him before and yet he felt a sort of familiarity and safety with him. _

_ Soon the scene changed to the landscape looking drab and gray, three of the kids disappearing into thin air and the male was left behind. He watched as his double looked around and then almost jumps as a laugh pierce the air. He had to cover his ears at the shrill and evil sound tears the peaceful atmosphere that had been there only moments ago._

_ He had a bad feeling so he changed into his ghost form quickly and stood next to his look alike that just stared at him for several seconds. Then a husky and strong voice came out of nowhere, speaking with menace dripping from his tone. "Well, looky here, there are now another that could turn into me…how delightful." He gulped as he looked at a ghost that looked like him, only older and longer white hair that was on flames, a cape, blue skin, and red eyes._

_ He gulped, but then he got his courage together and gave his look alike an encouraging look and watched as the other nodded and transformed. He blinked in surprise as he realized that this other him was like him, only he wore a hazmat suit that was black for the main color and white boots and gloves, a white belt and collar, and finally the white symbol that belonged to his brother so long ago._

_ He shook his head and looked towards the other Phantom that was clearly evil and glared at him with everything he had. "We'll never turn into you!" He yelled as he got ready to fight. He saw the other him nod in agreement and get into a fighting stance as well. They both watched though as the elder Phantom disappeared, both looked around frantically looking for him._

_ "Oh, I don't think so." The voice said from behind them and both whipped around just in time for an ecto-blast to hit both of them in the chests. He screamed in pain as he went skidding towards the yellow building that he knew now was Casper High. He hit the wall hard and had to blink as his vision began to dot._

_ He gasped though as the elder Phantom suddenly picked him up by his throat, squeezing softly and slowly cutting off his airway. He struggled valiantly, but he knew it was hopeless. He wasn't going to get away this time. "See Danny, I will always be there. You will turn into me because I still exist. I keep telling you…," The elder Phantom squeezed even tighter and he could feel his face go numb and his body go limp from the lack of air, "It's only a matter of time."_

_ The sound of a scream in the clearing is what finally woke him up._

_DannyPhantom_

He jerked slightly as he woke up, blinking several times as he listened to the silent sobbing not too far away. He wasn't aware that he was staring into the eyes of the look-alike until he felt the other move slightly, trying to get his baring's. Dan watched as the other looked at him in fear, confusion, sleepiness, the other was clearly not awake all the way.

Then suddenly the other's eyes widened in fear as he lifted his hand slightly to lay where his heart was, Dan didn't understand why he did this, but knew that this was clearly important to the other.

"I see you two are finally awake." Dan blinked as he turned to look at his Uncle Vlad, who was staring at the two in a sort of sadness and yet happy at the same time.

Dan blinked even more when he felt his double jump out of bed and three simultaneous cries of joy and sadness.

"MOM! DAD!"

"DANNY!"

Dan blinked as he looked over towards where his parents were, watching as his double hugged them tightly around their necks and them hugging him where ever they could. Tears were running down all three of their faces as they hugged each other fiercely and all he could do was watch with his Uncle Vlad as he tried to figure out what was going on.

The boy definitely looked like him, Dan knew this, yet the boy was strangely different as well. The feel of the boy gave off an aura of aloofness and laziness. This was contrary to the feel of determination and pride though as the boy finally stepped back away from his parents and turned to Vlad, smiling at the gray haired man. "Vlad, good to see you get along with my parents now." The boy said as he chuckled.

Vlad nodded his head as he turned to look at Dan and then the lookalike that Dan knew now was a very important person. "Danny, I think you need to be introduced here." Vlad said as he walked over to the bed and helped Dan sit up on the bed and then stand up, the boy hissed in pain as he rubbed at the spot where he had been hit with the ecto-blast. "You alright there Danny?" Vlad asked.

Dan nodded his head as he stood up straight and looked at the other teen, wondering exactly who this person was. "Who exactly are you anyways!? How the heck did you hit me with that ecto-blast without me even realizing it!?" Dan suddenly shouted at the other and got into his fighting stance, the other soon following with narrowed eyes. "And why do you know _my parents!?"_

That question absolutely threw the other off balance since he blinked in confusion and let his guard down instantly. "_Your parents?_ I don't know what you're on kid, but they're my parents!" The lookalike said as he got back into his fighting stance and began to change when Vlad intercepted at this point.

"Calm down you two, they're both your parents. If you'll just let me explain what's going on you'll understand easily." Vlad said as he stood in between the two, keeping them from attacking each other.

Sensing that at this point the two would only cause more trouble, Jack and Maddie left the room quietly, already knowing that Vlad would handle whatever was going on and to let him handle it.

Back in the room the two teens glared at each other as Vlad sat them on the floor criss cross applesauce opposite each other and he pulled up Dan's computer chair and sat off to the side. "I think I'll start off with introductions." Vlad said as he point first to Dan who growled low in his throat. "Daniel, this is Danny James Fenton the Second, he was born four years after you died." Vlad said towards the lookalike that was now staring at Dan in disbelief.

Vlad then turned towards Dan and pointed towards the lookalike with a stern look. "Danny, this here is Daniel James Fenton the First. He's your older brother." To say that Dan lost the glare on his face faster than he could fly would be an understatement. Then to say that he fainted after hearing this bit of news would not be a lie.

"Well, that could've gone better." Danny said as he looked at his younger brother with a little bit of worry before looking at Vlad who was rubbing his face at this point in frustration.

DannyPhantom

Dan awoke about ten minutes later to a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. He yelped in surprise and jumped out of bed, glaring at the figure that sat in a chair, hand on a fist and the elbow leaned against his bed, watching him in amusement. "Welcome back to the world of the living Sleeping Beauty." Danny said as he watched his younger brother with amusement in his baby blue eyes.

Dan glared at the other with all of his might, getting ready to send a small blast of ecto-energy at the other when Vlad walked back into the room and stared at the two. "I feel like you two are going to be causing me trouble." The elder Halfa muttered as he grabbed the computer chair again and sat at the end of the bed facing the two siblings.

Dan huffed as he sat on his bed again, ignoring the two curious blue eyes he felt on him. "Can someone explain to me how my elder brother that is supposed to be dead is here and breathing now!" Dan exclaimed as he looked over towards Danny finally.

Vlad nodded his head and went to explain when Danny interrupted him instead, looking at his younger brother with calm blue eyes. "I came back because I have something to do." Danny said as he watched his younger brother's eyes open wide. "In a sense, I came back to finish what happened years ago and because I now have a link to someone here, someone who is almost exactly like me in DNA and in personality, because of this I am able to call upon their human form." Danny said as he stared at Dan with expectant eyes.

Dan looked at Danny with surprise, unsure of how he was supposed to react, unsure of what he should say, and unsure of what to do. He let the information sink in until he finally did react, staring at Danny in surprise and disbelief. "Are you saying that you can call upon my human side?" Dan asked with clear disbelief in his voice.

Danny nodded his head as he turned to look at the bedspread. "It is also visa verse, you can call upon my ghostly energy and have that ghost half of yours." Danny said as he began to fidget with his hands.

Vlad sat to the side stunned, now understanding how Danny had gotten his ghost powers at such a young age, understanding how Daniel now could turn into a human, and how Daniel was now alive.

Dan gulped as he looked at his hands, wondering why this was happening now. "I know this is a lot to take in, but my Mentor has already told me what's going to happen." Danny spoke up again, looking straight at Dan who had raised his head to look his brother in the eye. "I'm going to need you to help me finish what I started all those years ago, to finish what does not exist." Danny said cryptically as he turned to Vlad. "So I think it's best to say that we need to get to know each other."

Vlad nodded his head as Dan looked back and forth between the two, wondering what was going on. "Me and your parents thought that was a good idea too, we planned on taking you two over to my summer house to allow you to adjust for a month or so." Vlad said as he crossed his legs and laced his fingers together just below his nose. "We need to make sure that you are also healthy, both of you that is."

Dan looked at his uncle with wide eyes, disbelief at this and his not understanding was clearly written across his face. Danny taking pity on the boy smiled at him and stood to leave. "I'll let you talk to him Vlad; he'll listen to you better than me, especially if what you told me is the truth." Danny said as he walked over to the door and opened, stopping for a minute with a smirk on his face as he said one last thing. "He might just be as fruity as you anyways Frootloop!" Danny exclaimed and hurriedly shut the door as a pink ecto-blast slammed into it.

"I am not a Frootloop!" Vlad exclaimed as he glared at the door. Dan watched this interaction with interest and amusement, getting a feeling that he had seen this scene before and that he had actually participated in it before. He shook his head as he looked towards Vlad who was now sitting back in his seat and glaring at his hands.

"So tell, how is he alive?" Dan asked and Vlad looked up at him with a soft look before he began to speak of how a molecule in the Ghost Zone could be charged with left over energy of a passed on ghost, bringing the ghost back as they had something unfinished left to do and had left too early. Of how it normally took centuries of a molecule to charge with the correct amount of ghostly energy, but that his brother only took fourteen years apparently to become whole again.

During this conversation, Dan was wondering if this is why he felt like he was harboring more than his fair share of emotions and memories, because he had a connection to his brother that was supposed to be dead for eighteen years.

DannyPhantom

Danny smiled happily as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, knowing that he was going to have a great time annoying Vlad again. He was sure that Vlad had a much better life now, especially since his family had done as he had asked and welcomed Vlad into the family again. Though Danny was gob smacked when he saw Vlad's short and spiked hair, not thinking the millionaire would do such a thing.

Danny shook his head with a smile as he looked around the house he had been away from for eighteen years, looking at the same old blue painted walls and stairs, but noticing that the couch and seats in the living room had been changed with brown ones and the glass table had been changed out with a wooden one as well. There was a big plasma screen TV on the wall and an entertainment system set up just below it, holding a DVD, VCR, and several game systems below it. Danny couldn't wait to play those.

There were also several shelves next to the door that lead to the kitchen and he looked over at them curiously, noticing several of the old family albums and new ones as well were set up on it. Pictures with himself and Sam and Tucker were there, one of the whole family, one of himself and Jazz, and then ones that had Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all looking at the camera, all looking older than they were in the picture with Danny.

Danny smiled as he continued to look at the pictures of his friends and sister getting older until ones of Dan started to appear, first as a baby being held by his mother and then as he grew into a toddler and of him in his ghost form.

All Danny could do was smile sadly as he realized how much he had missed in the last eighteen years. He sighed as he finally left the living room and entered the same old kitchen that he had eaten in as a child. The yellow walls were happy and the cabinets were the same, not to mention the fridge. Something his dad would never change. But the stove was more high tech and clean looking than the old one. The table was the same and he stopped as he looked at the two people who had raised him, both sitting at the table talking quietly.

He watched them quietly, his eyes hazing over with sorrow as he took the two of them in fully this time, taking his time as he took in their new appearance, at least, to him it was new. He was shocked to find that his mother had long hair that was almost completely gray, only a few strands of red were left. She had several wrinkles on her face and she looked every bit the little old lady that his grandma was. He also noticed that she wore normal clothes now, a blue blouse with long blue jeans and simple flats.

His dad was different too, his hair completely white now instead of just white on the sides, he was thinner as well and not was bloated as he used to be. Danny could tell that the man was now staying off of most of the fudge. He too had several wrinkles, if not worse than as bad as his mother's. He too wore normal clothes that comprised of a white t-shirt and blue jeans with work boots.

"I never thought I see the day where you would have long hair again mom." Danny said suddenly as he walked over to the woman and began to run his hands through the silver hair.

Maddie smiled as she gripped her coffee cup a little bit tighter, enjoying the feel of Danny running his hands through her hair. "I remembered how much you loved my long hair and how you would try and braid it. Then I remembered out mad you were when I cut it off; you wouldn't speak with me for a week after that." Maddie said as she ran through old memories. "So I decided to grow it back out for you as a living and moving memorial for you. I kind of vowed to never cut it above my shoulder blades again."

Danny smiled sadly as he moved over and took a seat between the two and looked at them with sad eyes. "I think I missed a lot in the last eighteen years." Danny said as he looked at the two happily. "So how about you fill me in on what's happened and where my sister and friends are now." Danny said as he crossed his arms and laid them on the table, his head resting on his arms soon too.

Maddie and Jack happily filled him in quickly about what had happened in the last several years. How Sam and Tucker were now married, how they could stand being together when one was a vegetarian and the other was a carnivore, was beyond the two elders. Danny laughed as he guessed that it would've happened sooner or later because all of the bickering had ticked him onto what was going on.

They told him about how Sam was an environmentalist working on saving several different endangered species and how she was succeeding at it as well. Then they told him that Tucker now worked for Vlad as his top technician and computers expert, always coming up with different things to make the equipment faster and better protected. The last they told him was how Sam and Tucker now had a daughter called Danielle Valerie Foley and that the little girl looked exactly like her mother.

Danny smiled at that and had thought about how two people had named their child after him, even if one of those people was his parents. Danny shook his head as he asked about Jazz and that sent Jack into a fit about her hair.

Apparently Jazz had cut her hair short and now kept it spiked more than half of the time in the back and the front was styled to lie to one side and out of her face. She had grown up beautifully and had gotten married to a doctor; though Jazz had refused to give up her profession of being a psychologist and working at her own office. She was very successful at what she did even though her husband did try to get her to stop working as they had a six year old son and Jazz was pregnant again at about three months, barely showing. The six year old boy was called Jacob Daniel Jefferson who had seemed to take after Jazz. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes that spoke of intelligence beyond his age.

Danny couldn't wait to meet his nephew, already knowing that he would do everything that he could to get to know him before all hell broke loose and he was left behind again. Danny continued to listen to his parents as they spoke about how they had decided to have another child about three years after Danny himself had passed and were pleased when Maddie had conceived. Danny was surprised though to find out that the child had been born on the day he had died, but also happy as well. That birth had given his parents reason to celebrate instead of mourn every year and make themselves happy instead of sad.

"It sounds like you guys have had a busy eighteen years." Danny said as he stood up and walked over to a cupboard and to get a glass, only to blink as he realized that it now had plates and bowls. Danny closed the door and sighed as he looked at his parents. "Where do you keep the cups now?" Danny asked as he looked at them, a bit of embarrassment on his face as he realized that a lot had really changed since he died.

The two adults sighed sadly and Maddie got up, groaning a bit as she did, and went over towards the cupboard that was on the right of the stove and opened it, pulling a cup out and handing it to Danny and smiled. "Don't worry Danny, you'll get used to it again, I promise." Maddie said as she hugged her son tightly before returning to her seat.

Danny smiled slightly as he watched her; he knew that he wouldn't have time to get used to it; he already had things that needed to be done and would soon disappear again. He wasn't meant for the living world, but had given a chance to finish something that he had forgotten about when he was alive and then had died. He left for others to suffer for, but now he was back and he was going to take care of it so no one would suffer from it.

Instead of saying this to his mother though he just nodded his head and agreed. "I know mom, I'll try and adjust, but that doesn't mean I will. All I can do is hope I do." Danny replied as he filled up his glass and took a sip of it. He sighed at the taste and smiled slighting at the same cool taste of water that he had gotten used to when he had been alive.

This was about the point that Dan walked into the room, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his parents. "You're going to send me away, aren't you?" Dan asked as he looked at them with the most pitiful eyes that Danny just wanted to walk over to him and hug him.

Maddie and Jack smiled at him sadly and nodded their heads. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll only be going to Vlad's and it's only for a little bit." Maddie said as she stood up, groaning again as she did. Jack stood up as well and walked over to him and hugging him.

"We'll come and visit all the time, not to mention that it's just to get to know Danny boy. You'll be back before you know it." Jack said as he hugged his second son tightly. Danny watched this with saddened eyes but then gasped as he was assaulted with several different emotions at once. He fell to his knees as he grasped his head, trying to sort all of the different things.

He felt angry at his parents at having Vlad telling him that he was going away, mad that his dead brother was now alive and that they had a connection, not to mention confused about everything that was going on.

Then he felt understanding about why his parents were sending him away, sadness because they wouldn't be coming with him this time, and then happy at the chance at getting to know his long dead brother.

Danny had no idea what to do with all these different emotions. They weren't his and he knew that, but he also just couldn't seem to get them under control. He was always crap at controlling any emotion that he had, especially his temper when he had short nights and long days.

'Need to control these emotions.' Danny thought as he switched to his Phantom form and was finally able to catch a break. The emotions he felt were gone and he felt normal again, well as normal as a teenage ghost boy could be. He shook his head as he looked at the four people staring at him now. "What just happened?" He asked as he tried to figure out what had made him feel so full.

Vlad looked at him for several moments before stepping forward, looking at him. "What did just happen Daniel, all we saw were you collapsing to the floor; tell us what did you feel?" Vlad asked as looked Danny over again.

Danny shrugged as he explained what had happened, basically he had been flooded. "I felt angry, confused, understanding, sadness, happy, all of this from you guys saying that you're sending Dan and me away with old Frootloop here." Danny said as he nodded his head towards Vlad.

Vlad's eyebrow ticked at the nickname before shaking his head and standing up straight, hands behind his back, and eyes narrowed as he thoughtfully looked Danny over. "Daniel, I believe what just happened was that you had an overload of emotions." Danny gave him a look that said Yeah-I-like-I-didn't-already-know-that before he continued. "What I mean is that you've been dead for over eighteen years and suddenly you have to deal with everything again. Including your rampaging emotions."

Danny blinked several times before running it through his own mind and then nodding. "Got it, so all I have to do is become reacquainted with my emotions, sounds simple." Danny said before he felt an eyebrow twitch and he was glaring at the ground. "To bad nothing is never really that simple." Danny said as he shook his head.

Before anyone could answer though a knock sounded on the door and before anyone could object Danny went and opened the door. "Oh Dan! I can't believe you found your brother's old jumpsuit! You look just like him dressed like that, though I have to admit, it is exactly the opposite of his ghost form outfit, I forgot about that." Danny stared in surprise as he looked at a long haired raven beauty with purple eye shadow and lipstick, then a simple black tank top with blue jeans and purple flip-flops. Danny might've not seen her in eighteen years but he knew Sam when he saw her.

"Hey now dude, if I didn't know better I would think you were crushing on my wife." A black hand with a long sleeved blue shirt wrapped around Sam's waist, pulling her towards an equally blue clothed chest. Danny had to look up to see Tucker's red baseball cap and ever present black square glasses. Tucker had changed big time since he had last saw him, no longer a wimpy little computer geek, instead was a muscle bound computer geek. Tucker wore a pair of blue jeans as well and some hiking boots too, his skin was much darker than eighteen years ago, actually almost looked totally black.

Danny blinked again as something attacked his waist, little arms clinging to him as a little girl's voice sounded in his ears. "Uncle Dan! I came by for another visit! It's been forever since I last saw you." Danny closed his eyes as he tried to reign in his emotions and when he was sure that he had enough control, he looked down.

There staring up at him was a little girl with her hair in a low ponytail, she wore a dark blue t-shirt with a butterfly on it, a black skirt on that reached a little above her knees, tanned skin from both heritage and playing out in the sun, violet eyes and long black hair. A mini replica of Sam alright. Danny gulped as he hugged Danielle tightly before letting her go and allowing her to take his hand.

"It's Sam and Tucker." Danny called out as he led them into the kitchen where everyone turned towards him in concern, except Dan who was watching in curiosity. He didn't really know how Danny knew Sam and Tucker and he was curious as to know how he did and how he was going to handle it.

Danny was stiff as he picked up the little girl and then went and stood in front of Dan. "I think this is who you wanted to see Danni." Danny said as he handed the confused little girl over to Dan, who smiled at her and began tickling her on her sides. She laughed happily as she hugged Dan, realizing exactly who this was.

Danny on the other hand went ghost and literally disappeared from everyone's sight. Sam and Tucker were staring at the spot he had been and then back towards Dan who was playing with their daughter. They looked at each other before looking back at Dan. "Did you learn to duplicate finally?" Sam asked as she walked over to him.

Dan looked up startled before shaking his head no. Sam's eyebrows furrowed like her husbands and they both turned to Vlad. "You didn't try and clone Danny again did you Vlad?" Tucker asked as he crossed his arms. "Cause if you did I will sick Sam on you again."

Vlad gulped but shook his head as he glanced over at Sam who was popping her knuckles in preparation of a butt whooping. "No I didn't, what you just saw was Daniel alive and breathing after eighteen years of being dead."

The two Foleys looked at Vlad with wide eyes before fainting on the spot. Dan looked at them before looking at little Danielle and smiling at her. "That could've gone better than we planned."

DannyPhantom

A.N. Sorry it took so long, I typed as fast as I could but this is like the fourth try on this chapter. I kept erasing it cause I didn't like it, but I hope this one you'll like cause I like it. Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Realizing the Pain

Chapter Five

Realizing the Pain

He couldn't believe it! He really couldn't believe it, not after he had died or before he died did he think that Sam and Tucker could ever really get along well enough to actually get married, let alone have a kid. He sighed as he looked up at the sky, his hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other as he thought about what had just happened.

The future he had gotten stuck in scared him a lot, especially when he got into deep and description of everyone's lives. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it now that he was back and able to turn back into a human at will.

Jazz was married with a kid and another on the way, Sam and Tucker are married with a kid, Mom and Dad had another kid and named him after him that also had ghost powers, Vlad was still single but now had a family of his own that he took great care of, and not to mention that the entire town was flipped upside down and he had no idea what was what anymore.

Danny groaned as he looked at another one of the towers that was shining gently, but it didn't seem to be doing anything at the moment, just like its other companions that were stationed around the entire town. He wasn't quite sure what they were made for, but he could sense a strange energy hidden inside of it and he didn't quite want to face it anytime soon.

So Danny floated away from the tower and towards one of the few things he knew without a problem, Casper High.

xAppearancex

The classroom was empty, no one was wondering the halls either, no ghost were about bugging her and annoying her work on the papers. She had a shit ton to grade because of all the reports and essays and bookwork she was having her students do over the last few weeks, especially with summer break coming up soon.

"Now if only they would listen these papers would make more sense." Valerie muttered as she marked another full paragraph with red ink and putting a long explanation on the side that explained why this paragraph made no sense and had nothing to do with the topic assigned in the first place. "Now I understand why Mr. Lancer tried to persuade me from this job."

"Ah, one of my favorite prey to hunt, working hard as usual I see." Valerie reacted instantly as she dodged away from her desk, avoid the sword that sliced through her desk, and the papers she had on her desk as well. Valerie stared in horror before standing up again and activating her suit.

"Skulker! You just destroyed my student's homework! Now I'll have to have them turn it in all over again!" Valerie yelled out in agitation as she blasted the ghost through a window and out into the open, flinching as she knew that the window would be taken out of her paycheck again. If only the ghosts would attack her outside of her classroom!

Skulker stood back up and glared at the woman in front of her, already knowing that she was going to defeat him, but he needed someone to battle as the whelp had taken off as soon as he had enough power to do so. He hadn't an idea where he had gone, but he could hazard a guess and he didn't want to deal with the other half ghost at this moment.

"I needed a good battle, I have no one else at this time and you seemed bored." Skulker said with a playful tone at the end as he had a blade extend from his arm and went to hit Valerie with it, only for her to dodge and hit her with one of her ecto-guns, knocking the ghost over again.

Valerie growled as she flew over towards him, holding her gun towards his face. "You know, if you keep attacking me here at the school, I'll lose all my pay! I'll have to ask Vlad for another loan Skulker! I already owe the man enough!" Valerie said as her gun prepared to fire.

Skulker grinned as he went intangible and disappeared into the ground, causing Valerie to blink in surprise, but then yell out in surprise as Skulker appeared right from beneath her and hit her board, knocking her off of it and onto the ground. Valerie instantly caught herself and pushed herself back onto her feet, just in time to jump out of the way of an Ecto-blast and land in a heap on the ground.

"You have aged Hunter, with that you have slowed. Where is my adversary hmmm?" Skulker asked as he held his ecto-gun in Valerie's face and was about ready to fire it…

Only to be stopped by his arm turning into ice. "Didn't anyone tell you not to point a gun at someone, its exceedingly dangerous Tin head!"

Skulker growled as he turned and looked at the one who spoke, Valerie blinked as she looked towards the figure too. "Dan! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of here, you can't beat him!"

The white hair teenager stared at her in confusion for a second before realization hit him and he looked at Skulker. "You seriously didn't tell her! Really Skulker, come on man! I thought you were all honorable and stuff!"

Skulker growled at him as he waved his frozen arm in the air. "I never said I would tell her whelp, which was your duty! Not mine!"

Danny just shook his head as he put his hands on his hips. "Whatever, anyways, Val, why don't you suck him in your thermos while he's preoccupied."

"Not a problem!" Skulker's eyes widened as he looked behind him just in time to see the bright light of the thermos to suck him in.

"Curse you whelp!" With that Valerie slammed the lid onto the thermos and looked up at Danny with a frown.

"That was highly dangerous Dan! I though Vlad told you that you weren't joining in the battles until he was sure you could hold your own! We don't want another death like your brothers to happen!" Valerie scolded as she hit a button on her suit and her air board came to a stop in front of her before disappearing back into her suit.

"I really don't need Vlad's permission Val; after all, I can take care of myself." Danny said with his arms crossed over his chest as he floated down towards the earth to stand in front of the much taller Valerie. "Wow, I keep forgetting how long I've been gone for." He muttered underneath his breath, unfortunately Valerie didn't hear and was glaring at him at this moment.

"I don't care, if Vlad told you to do something, than you should've done it! You know how much danger you could've been in! Most of these ghosts are powerful and can really hurt you Dan! I'm not going to let you get hurt like your brother! I couldn't help him then, but I'll do everything I can to keep you safe!" Valerie exclaimed as her eyes began to glimmer in sadness.

Danny gulped at this before shaking his head. "I didn't know my death affected you that much Valerie." Danny said as he looked at the ground. "I didn't mean for it too, I just couldn't stop Walker." Though he soon looked back up and reached a hand up towards Valerie's face, but he didn't actually touch her.

Valerie's brows furrowed as she looked down at Danny with confused eyes, not really comprehending what he was saying. He eyes though caught the attention that his outfit was different and frowned again. "I thought you were done trying to emulate your brother Dan, you aren't Danny, we all know that. Your you and we don't expect you to be anything _but that!_"

Danny scowled at this as she lifted a hand in front of Valerie's face and produced a cold blue ball of power. "I'm not Dan! My name is Danny! I went to school with you and Tucker and Sam! You hated me! All because of Cujo wrecking your dad's work and your house! We took care of a sack of flour for Mr. Lancer for a parenting project! Damn it! We were going out before I died!" With that Danny released a small snowball that plowed straight into a shocked Valerie's face. "I'm not Dan because I am Danny Fenton, the one you fell for."

Valerie stared in shock at Danny after the snow had fallen off of her face, her ice green eyes staring at her in shock. Danny lowered his hand and his face adopted a sad look, eyes shining with sorrow as he looked at her. "It's me Val, can't you see that?"

The response that Danny had been getting since he had returned repeated itself, cause just then; Valerie fainted onto the ground, leaving Danny to stare in shock.

"Oh come on! Can't anyone stay awake after I tell them I'm alive?!"

"No, not really."

"Gah!" Danny yelled in fright as he turned around, a glowing green hand raised at the person behind him. He blinked though as he recognized the purple cloak and scepter in a second. "Clockwork? What are you doing here?"

Clockwork smiled softly at the young phantom as he motioned for him towards a bench that was near them. "Why don't you get comfortable, I've stopped time again so I could tell you what is happening." Danny nodded his head slowly as he walked over to the bench, sitting down comfortably as he looked up at the ghost that had been his spectral guardian year's back.

"So, what's going on Clockwork, last time you told me I had a couple of months. What's happening now?" Danny asked as he leaned back on the table and stared at his old mentor. Though Clockwork looked the same even after the years he had been gone, though his eyes were a bit softer, nothing much had changed about him.

Clockwork seemed to sigh and leaned heavily onto his scepter as if he was tired. "You still have several months before the event happens, but we seem to have hit a bit of a snag along the way there." Clock said and growled as he said the last part of the sentence as his eyes flashed in irritation.

Danny's brows furrowed as he looked at his long time mentor and wondered what could really annoy Clockwork, especially since he was practically emotionless rest of the time. "Clockwork, there's only a few people who annoy you, what's going on?" Danny wasn't reassured when the Time Master's face set into a stony mask.

"Danny, the Observants are trying to intervene again." Clockwork was correct in moving a little ways away from Danny because jumped up onto his feet and began to flail his arms in panic.

"What! The Observants are trying to mess things up again! Can't they just mind their own business?! What do they want this time, do they want you to reverse time and make sure I never revive or do they want you to just destroy me now and be done with it?!" Danny began to panic and he was sure he would hyperventilate if he didn't calm down soon, but at the moment he couldn't care, wouldn't really.

The Observants were always interfering and causing more mayhem then good, especially since they just watched things from the side, they never considered any of the other options, only ever the one.

Clockwork sighed as he decided he needed to calm Danny down soon, or he'd have to wait until the boy woke up after passing out. He really didn't have the time for this, especially since he had another meeting with the idiots soon.

"Danny, that's not it." Clockwork said as he caught the young male's attention. "They are not after you this time, not since they know the outcome of all that will be happening. No, their target is much much worse Danny."

Danny's eyes widened as he took this in, already processing the information at a rapid speed. "Clockwork, who are they going after?"

Clockwork looked at Danny seriously as he switched to a child again. "It is not just a who Danny, there's two this time."

To say that Danny felt a knot in his stomach would be an understatement.

xAppearancex

"Ugh…I had the weirdest dream." Valerie muttered as she opened her eyes, squinting as the light blinded her for a moment. "God, I wonder how hard I hit my head."

"Well, from what I saw, you hit the ground pretty hard that time. I gotta ask though, what did I say to have you passed out like that?" Valerie blinked in surprise at that voice and looked towards the side where she was met with familiar raven hair and sapphire blue eyes that danced with fire. "I mean, you are the, um," Danny said as he began to knock people off with his fingers, "There was Tucker, Sam, Vlad, Dan, and now you, so four people who passed out at finding that I'm alive."

Valerie didn't answer; she just stared at the teenager in front of her, unsure of what to think about him at the moment. Though her eyes were traveling over him to make sure that he was really who he said he was, not just Dan playing a joke on him.

This Danny was wearing a Hazmat suit that was mainly white; the gloves, boots, collar, and the DP symbol were black. The reverse of Danny Phantom's old hazmat suit, the sapphire eyes danced with the same flame to protect that the old Danny use to have, the raven hair flopping in the exact same why into his face, covering one of his eyes slightly when you looked straight at him, and his tanned skin the same as well from being out in the sun all the time and playing the hero when he could.

Tears that hadn't fallen in years formed on the edge of her eyes as she reached over towards Danny and stopped just an inch from his cheek. "This can't be real." Valerie said as she continued to look at the young teen she had fallen in love with so long ago.

Danny stared at her in sorrow and in apology, the slight smile showing all of that along with his eyes. "I'm sorry Valerie; I didn't mean to leave like that." Danny said as he leaned his head the rest of the way into Valerie's hand, his cheek now resting in her palm.

Valerie's eyes widened in surprise as she felt warmth through the glove of her suit, unsure of what to think with this since he was supposed to be dead. "How are you so warm? I saw your body, you died eighteen years ago." Valerie said as tears actually started to fall at this point, but she went unaware of this as she reached another hand up and placed it on the scrawny chest.

Danny looked worried as he saw the tears leak out and fall, but he didn't stop her from touching his chest for he knew what she was looking for. She was looking for his heartbeat. "It's a long story Val."

Valerie didn't reply as she continued to feel the heartbeat underneath her palm, not understanding how it was there, especially since she knew that he had died. _Eighteen years ago!_

'But he's here now, right in front of you. He's warm, solid, he has a heartbeat!' She was still unsure of how this happened, not wanting to know how it was possible. 'But it was! He's here now! After eighteen years he's alive and sitting right here next to her, right there in her reach where she could actually touch him. She was actually was touching him!' "I don't understand…how is this possible?"

Danny sighed as he grabbed the older woman's hand that was on his chest, turning it over to look at the hand that was slender, but bigger than his own. 'They use to be smaller than mine.' Danny thought, still not moving away from the hand that ly on his cheek. "My brother." Danny muttered as he looked back up at her with sad blue eyes. "My brother is the reason why I'm here now."

From there, Danny began his explanation of how and why he was there, Valerie just sat there listening to the entire thing.

xAppearancex

"Wait, so you're telling us that our longtime friend that died, let me say that again, _DIED _eighteen years ago is now alive and is only here because of something he has to finish?" Sam said as she looked at Vlad with wide and terrified eyes, but they were glittering with tears at the thought of having her best friend back.

Tucker was leaning on the couch, his head leaned so far back that he was staring back up at the ceiling. His chocolate eyes overflowing with tears that were escaping down his cheeks. He was unsure of what to think at the moment; on one hand he would have his friend back, while on the other said friend would suffer because everyone that had grown up with him was old enough to be his parents. "When…" Tucker coughed to clear his voice as it sounded hoarse, "When did this happen?"

Vlad looked at his best technician as he took a deep breath to answer the question. "He came to me earlier today, but if Skulker is to be believed, then Danny has been gathering energy in the ghost zone for fourteen years." Vlad said as he rubbed his eyes.

Sam nodded her head as she grabbed her husband's hand and looked over towards her four year old daughter and Dan, both on the floor and playing together. Though Dan was a good ten years older than Danielle, he got along fabulously with the girl, always entertaining her when they needed her to stay out of a conversation or a situation.

Tucker sighed as he finally took a deep breath and used his free hand to wipe away the tears that were covering his face at the moment. "So my best friend is alive…this is great…but."

Sam frowned at her husband, not comprehending what he was saying when he added the but, not to mention the fact that he had said that entire sentence with sorrow lacing his words. "Tucker, what's wrong? Why did you say that, this is great! Our friend is alive again and we can start from where we left off! I know it'll be a little bit different, but we can still hunt together and get into trouble like we use too!"

Tucker stared at his wife in astonishment, unsure if he should really say what he was about to say next, but he was sure that the woman needed to hear it anyways. "Sam, none of it will ever be the same." Tucker began as he looked at Vlad. "Vlad said that Danny was in the form that he died in Sam. Think about it here for a second, he died when he was fourteen Sam."

Sam gulped as the realization hit her and tears finally fell down her face in real and true sorrow as she finally understood the situation. Tucker sighed and gently wiped away the tears. "No matter how much we might want to have it the way it used to be, we can't. We're thirty-two years old now, with a daughter. We're adults now Sam. Danny…Danny never aged Sam. He's still just a kid." Tucker gulped as he turned back towards Vlad. "Not to mention Danny has no idea how much has truly changed."

Vlad nodded his head as he turned towards the saddened female as he clasped his hands in front of him and leaned his elbows onto his knees so he could look her straight in the eyes. "Daniel will have a tough time with adjusting here in this time. He has lost more than any of use could've realized when he died." Vlad took another breath as he leaned back into his seat and hid his mouth behind his hands. "He will have to learn how the new technology works, who is who now, where people have gone, whose the new teachers at the high school are, not to mention he'll have to come to terms with some of the other changes here. One being that you two are married and have a daughter."

Sam took a deep breath in understanding as she looked towards Dan and Danielle, the first staring at them with wide eyes as the young girl tried to get his attention back on him. "I see, so we can never have what we use to have with him then, right?" Sam asked as she covered her mouth to hide the sob that tried to escape as more tears fell.

Tucker sighed as he pulled the woman into his arms and she buried her face into his chest, allowing her to cry out her pain and sorrow. The room was silent except for the sounds of Sam crying, not even Dan and Danielle were crying anymore.

"Daddy?" Tucker blinked in surprise as he looked at his daughter, wondering what she wanted. "Why's mommy crying? She not hurt, is she?" Danielle asked as she looked towards her mother, worry clear in her eyes and a frown on her face.

Tucker smiled softly at his daughter and shook his head. "No sweetie, mommy just found a friend came back, but she just realized that he can't truly be back with us." Tucker explained softly, tightening his grip on Sam as she yelled out in sorrow. He hadn't realized just how much this had affected Sam, but now he knew about all the pain that she had held in over the years. "Mommy will be fine after a little while, I promise." Tucker said in a way to reassure his daughter.

Danielle though was not reassured whatsoever. She knew that something wasn't right, especially since her mommy very rarely cried, ever. That was the end of it, but now that she was bawling her eyes out like Danielle herself had done after breaking an arm from falling down the stairs last year, she knew her mommy was in real pain.

So to help lessen some of the pain, Danielle did what her mommy had done for her when she had been in pain. She walked over to her mother, climbed up next to her on the couch, and hugged her tightly around her waist that wasn't occupied by Tucker's.

Sam reacted immediately, pulling her daughter into her lap and hugging the girl to her as Sam buried her face into the raven black hair. Tucker easily wrapped one arm around Sam's shoulder, but otherwise allowed the young girl to comfort her mommy.

"So, what do you plan to do with Danny now? I mean, he can't return to school without knowing what's what anymore." Tucker said as he turned back to Vlad, his eyes rimmed red as he looked at the other man.

Vlad nodded his head in agreement as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to check on Dan. The boy was stunned slightly, but otherwise seemed to be fine at the moment. "We plan on moving both Danny and Daniel to my Mansion back in Wisconsin; there I and Danny will teach Daniel about what has happened and catch him up on all the events that have happened since his death." Vlad explained, keeping an eye on the reddening teenager at the side. the billionaire wasn't sure if it was from not breathing for a long period of time or that Dan was angry.

He got his answer a second later when Dan stood up suddenly and began to speak in a quaking voice that was mainly anger. "You mean that I have to help him learn everything! I have to go with you just so I can teach someone that's supposed to be dead!" Dan yelled at his godfather, not quite sure why he was getting angry, especially since he knew that he was leaving, it was just a shock that he was supposed to help his older brother in studies while Dan himself was going to be busy also.

Vlad sighed as he stood up and looked down at the shaking teenager. "I know that you are unsure of what to think Danny, but I will need you to help me. Daniel is incredibly unstable and I think the only one who will help calm him down…" Vlad gave Dan a very stern look at this point, "is you. We will need you to keep him calm while he adjusts to a time he's not use to. Try and be in his shoes Danny. You're in a different time, where everyone you knew is now eighteen years older and grown adults, while you are a teenager still that is unsure of yourself and you have no idea what's what anymore."

Dan had his head bowed at this point, a frown marring his face as he thought about it. He knew that he'd be unsure and scared, maybe even a bit angry because he hadn't a clue what everyone else knew, but he didn't. Dan could see where Vlad was getting at, but he still thought it was unfair that he'd have to help more than he had thought he would. He'd be busy as it is as Vlad had said that the billionaire would be training them both, then Dan would have to study to keep up in school and Danny would be busy catching up on world events from the past eighteen years.

Finally Dan sighed as he nodded his head. "I understand Vlad, but I still think it's unfair that I have to help him too. I mean, I hardly know him." Dan put his last argument up.

Vlad smirked as he looked at his godson and bent over enough to look the young boy in the eyes. Dan stared warily back at the elder man, unsure of what that look meant since he had never seen his godfather so smug before. "Oh, Danny, I don't think any of us will know Daniel as well as you will once this month is over with." Vlad said as he straightened and began heading towards the kitchen. "Go get packed, we'll be leaving in the morning."

Dan gulped in sudden trepidation as he turned back towards the Foley family that had been watching the exchange, Sam's face still moist from all the crying. "Was he always a Frootloop?"

The surprised laughs that came from Sam and Tucker made both Dan and Danielle smile in return. "Who knew I could make them laugh as easily as that."

"I could've told you that." Dan blinked in surprise as a voice that sounded almost exactly like his own spoke. He turned around to see his double appear out of thin air with his English teacher at his side.

Dan blinked in surprise at this again as he looked at the older woman. "Ms. Gray, what are you doing here?"

Valerie gave him a gentle smile and turned towards the small family on the couch. "Sam, Tucker, it's good to see you again." Then Valerie gave a friendly smile as she bent over, her hands on her knees as she looked at the little girl. "Hello Danielle, how's my favorite Goddaughter doing?"

Danielle smiled happily as she leapt off of her mother's lap and ran to hug Valerie. "I'm good Aunt Val! I was just giving mommy a hug cause she was sad!" Here Danielle frowned again and looked towards her mother. "Are you okay now mommy?"

Sam smiled at her daughter and nodded her head. "I'm fine now buttercup, all thanks to you and daddy." Sam reassured before her gaze turned towards the white haired ghost standing in the middle of the living room, a small sad look adorning his face as he watched the scene. "I can't believe you're actually alive." Sam said as she stood up and walked over to the boy and looked down at him. She'd grown taller than him and now reached a height of 5'10.

Danny looked up at the woman with sorrow in his eyes, unsure of what to do at this moment in time. "Sam…its apparently been a while, huh?" Danny said as he looked at the ground.

Sam smiled as she ruffled his white hair. "It has, but can you do me a favor right now?" Danny looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "Can you change back for me? Vlad already said that you can, that you're actually alive again. So please, change back so I can see it with my own eyes."

Danny gulped, but he summoned up the blue rings and soon they were separating, starting from his waist and heading in opposite directions. Soon Danny stood there in his white Hazmat and his sapphire eyes glistening with tears. "Sam, you look so beautiful." Danny whispered as he reached a hand up and touched her cheek, smearing the mascara that was there. Sam smiled at him as she nuzzled his hand before she stepped back and picked up her little girl and brought her back over to him.

"I know you saw her earlier, but I think I need to introduce you to Tucker's and my daughter." Sam said as she set the girl on the ground and made sure she was facing Danny before she began to speak. "This Danny, is Danielle Valerie Foley, she's four years old and is very smart for her age. Her godparents are Dan and Valerie and they couldn't have been a better choice." Sam said as Danielle smiled up at Danny as if she had known him her whole life.

Danny kneeled in front of her and smiled back at her, his eyes sparkling with a fire that caught the child's attention. "So, do you eat meat like your dad or are you a vegetarian as well?"

Sam and Tucker both chuckled at this, but they both knew that this was very important for Danny, especially since he was just getting to know their daughter, someone he should've already known if he had lived.

Danielle giggled and looked at him with sparkling lavender eyes. "I eat both! Daddy says it's disgusting to eat rabbit food, but mommy says it's wrong to eat a living thing! So I decided to make them both happy and eat both, but it also made them both mad too!" Danny chuckled as he looked at the girl, still not quite sure what to think.

"You know, now that I think about it, she eats the same foods you did Danny." Danny blinked in surprise as he looked at his African American friend, realizing for once how tall the other had gotten. "What?" Tucker asked as he looked down at Danny from a good six inches. That's right; Tucker was a cool 6'3 foot tall.

"Um….when did my friend turn into a giant?" Tucker grinned and laughed at that, hitting Danny on the back with a little too much force.

Danny was unceremoniously sent flying forward, where he landed into another's chest. Just so happened that it was Valerie's chest. Danny turned red right then and there as he flew back in embarrassment. Valerie though just looked amused at this while Sam and Tucker laughed uproariously. Dan was just watching with sympathy since that had happened to him a couple of times from when Valerie had to catch him after being hit by another ghost.

"Well, I see you've returned Daniel, so we don't have to worry about looking for you anymore." Danny blinked as he turned and looked at Vlad, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at him. "We need to get you clothes before we return to Wisconsin where we will begin." Vlad said as he retreated back into the kitchen where Jack and Maddie were currently discussing both of their sons.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in trouble?" Danny asked as he turned towards the only person he thought knew why.

Dan shrugged his shoulders at his double. "Heck if I know, he's been temperamental since you left."

Danny nodded his head as he looked at Sam and Tucker. "He's still a Frootloop isn't he?"

"I'M NOT A FROOTLOOP BRAT!" The house erupted into laughs after this certain statement.

xAppearancex

A.N. Sorry it took so long, but my computer is going haywire and I've moved from my old hometown onto the coast, a cool four hundred miles traveled. I'm also currently living in an RV and it's not the most comfortable place to type. So sorry if the next one is a while as well, I'll type more as soon as possible.


	6. The Nightmares

Chapter Six

The Nightmares

Danny sighed as he looked out the window of the limo that Vlad had taken them to Wisconsin, heading for the Billionaire's old mansion. Though the place had some bad memories for Danny himself, Dan only had good memories, which he was recounting to Danny now.

"You won't believe how cool the pool is too! He had this glass wall installed on one side of the pool with all sorts of exotic fish, there's even a shark in there too! The best part is that he got a building put around it so we can swim whenever we want! Even in the winter! I always found it fun to swim in when I was younger!" Dan said as he tried to pull his quiet brother into conversation.

Danny looked at him and smiled slightly, showing that he was still listening to the accounts from the younger boy. Dan frowned though when he saw the dull looking eyes on his brother, already knowing that something was wrong. "What's wrong, you looked happy yesterday, but now you look down in the dumps." Dan said as he moved over onto the seat next to his brother, hoping this would help him reveal the thing that was bugging him.

Danny bit his lip nervously for several seconds, wondering if he really should tell the other boy what was bugging, especially since it concerned Vlad and their past together. "It's nothing much….really, just some bad encounters is all." Danny finally replied as he looked back out the window and missing the curious look that Dan shot him.

Dan had his head cocked to the sighed as he examined his brother, wondering when Vlad even had the time to go out and get Danny new clothes and how he knew what the other boy even liked. Danny now wore a white t-shirt with a red circle in the middle and long red sleeves that went with it; he wore baggy blue jeans and red converse shoes to finish the look. All in all, Danny looked like he did before he died the first time around, even though he was slightly paler than before.

"What were the bad encounters?" Dan asked innocently, not missing the slightly flinch from Danny or the flinch that caused Vlad to drop his book in surprise, causing Dan to become even more suspicious.

Danny turned and looked at his brother, his eyes calculating as he wondered if his younger brother could really take the information that he held about what had happened at the mansion between him and Vlad. "You don't know what me and Vlad did to each other in the past, do you?"

Dan frowned at this and shook his head as he looked between the two elder half ghosts. Danny sighed as he looked at Vlad with a raised eyebrow in question and Vlad eventually sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought to tell him, but if you really want him to know, then by all means." Vlad said as he gestured with a hand to show that he could.

Danny nodded his head as he turned back towards his little brother with serious eyes, but said eyes were now sparkling with mischief and hidden anger. "Me and Vlad hated each other back when I was first alive." Danny started and Vlad scoffed, the raven haired boy turned and glared at the billionaire. "What? It's the easiest way of explaining it!"  
Vlad huffed and glared at the younger with slightly disdain. "I would exactly call it hate Daniel; it was more of a disagreement."

Danny rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest in slightly anger. "You tried to waste my dad the first time I met you! Not to mention you tried to kidnap mom and make her marry you too!"

Dan blinked at this argument as he took in the information spat out and looked at his Godfather curiously. "That was when I hated your father! The man is the reason why I even have ghost powers! Not to mention he left me there!"

"That was of your own volition! You didn't want anyone to see you at that time! You were so ashamed of the way you looked that you refused to even have your friends come and see you!"

"How do you even know that?! I never told you anything about my past!"

"I was dead you Frootloop! Of course I'm going to know certain things! Including how you disregarded my parents because you didn't want them to see what you looked like and you held that grudge against Dad so long because you blamed him for that!"

"Excuse me! But my face was the one that was covered in Ecto-acne! It hurt too you know!" Vlad paused for several seconds before his face grew red again and he yelled, "I AM NOT A FROOTLOOP!"

"Will you two stop it! Geez, what are you two, five years old?!" Danny and Vlad both looked at Dan, who was at this point glaring at them both. "I didn't know you two hated each other so much, but seriously, you two need to stop if you're going to live together for a few months! I don't want to hear arguing all the time you know!"

Danny and Vlad both blinked at this before looking at each other and then back at Dan and then back at each other, both cracking grins at the boy before chuckling. "It is too easy for us to revert back to when we were enemies." Vlad said as he leaned back into his seat, picking his book back up.

Danny nodded his head as he leaned back as well and looked back out the window, his sparkling blue eyes fading back to navy and his smile disappearing again, thoughts and memoires going through his mind, causing his body to shake slightly.

Dan frowned at this and glanced at Vlad, who was busy reading his book again and not paying attention to the teens anymore. Dan looked back at his brother and realized that the other now had their eyes closed and was shaking something fierce. Dan frowned in concern and reached over towards him. "Hey, are you alright?" Dan asked as he touched his brother on the shoulder.

Danny's eyes shot open and he acted instinctively as he smacked away Dan's hand and curled up into himself, startling Dan and catching Vlad's attention. "Don't touch me." Danny whispered as he curled up and clutched at his chest.

Vlad furrowed his brows as he watched this action before a memory came to his mind, one he rather forget about.

_ Yes it was covered in mud, dirt, leaves, twigs, and many other things, but Vlad would know that once white shirt anywhere, along with the midnight hair that was dirtied._

_ Though the blood staining the white shirt signaled that this thing had died slowly and in massive pain. Vlad still couldn't believe what he was seeing though and he was shaking his head in denial._

Vlad shook his head as he looked at the boy again, Dan inching closer to his brother slowly and carefully. Vlad wasn't really sure this was a good idea, but he'd let the younger have a shot before Vlad had a go at it himself.

Dan slowly and carefully laid his hand on his brother again, careful not to startle the other again. "Hey, it's okay now, you fine." Dan said as he whispered the words to his brother gently.

Danny though was unsure of that, especially since he seemed to be stuck in old emotions that he hadn't actually felt back when he was alive the first go around, but now he felt them, full force. He wondered if he would actually be alright, unsure of what he would do with all these emotions now.

Vlad still was watching this, but as Dan continued to whisper assurances and encouragements slowly and gently, Daniel himself was slowly unfolding and taking deep breaths that seemed as if they were being forced. 'Apparently we have more to work with than we thought we would.' Vlad thought as he looked towards the driver as a tap on the window between the two areas sounded.

"Mr. Masters, we will be arriving at the mansion in ten minutes." The driver informed, the ghostly glow coming from him showed exactly what he was.

Vlad nodded his head as he turned towards the two boys, Daniel now looking at him as if nothing had occurred and Dan glancing at his elder brother fretfully and in concern. "We will be there in ten minutes, I hope you can wait just a bit longer to get out and stretch." Vlad said as he looked at both boys with a gentle smile on his face.

Danny blinked at this as he looks the billionaire over again, now just realizing how relaxed the other man was. "I guess giving you a second chance was a good idea." Danny smiled at the billionaire as the other looked at him stunned.

Once Vlad had his emotions back under control he nodded at the young halfa. "That it was Daniel that it was." Dan looked at this interaction, wondering what exactly the two's relationship was really like, especially since he got a taste of it earlier.

'I hope it's not always like that.' Dan thought and groaned internally. 'I'll die if it is.'

xAppearancex

The mansion was the same as ever as Danny stepped into the room he had used back when he was there for the reunion years back. The bed itself had new royal blue sheets on it and the canopy looked new as well. The room was painted a light blue while the carpet was a dark navy.

Danny sat his new sports bag on the bed, his clothes filled the bag up, and looked towards the vanity that was opposite of the bed, a door that he knew led to a walk in closet that would hold his clothes for the next month or so, and then the night stand on the other side with a clock on it reading five p.m.

"Well, looks like this place hasn't really changed." Danny said to himself as he walked out of the room and down the hall to his brother's room, already knowing where it was cause it was Dan who showed him to his room and then to Vlad's and Dan's as well earlier. It was all rather simple since Vlad had made sure that all three of them were on the same floor and hall.

The castle itself was still mostly decked out in Green Bay Packers colors and memorabilia that Vlad had collected over the years. Danny shook his head in amusement at this as he headed to his brother's room, knocking on the door before actually entering. "Hey, think you can show me around this place, I haven't actually been around the entire place before." Danny said as he turned towards his brother that was flopped on the bed.

Dan looked up at him before groaning, wondering how the other could have so much energy still. "Can't we sleep first!? We just flew all the way from Amity and then rode in a care for four hours! I can't believe you still have energy after that!" Dan whined slightly as he took his white hat off and threw it onto the nightstand, his hair flopping over into his face and showing off the red highlights.

Danny raised his eyebrow at this behavior and wondered what exactly the boy did all these years with his powers. "It's kinda simple if you've been fighting ghosts all the time, making traveling a piece of cake. I never got tired from traveling after I got stronger from fighting ghosts." Danny explained as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, examining the room.

The room's basic materials were the same as Danny's own, with the vanity, four poster bed, and walk in closet, and nightstand, but the colors were all different from Danny's own blue. Dan's room was a white walled room with black trim, his bed had black sheets and hangings on it and the carpet was white. What caught Danny's attention though was the fact that the wall behind the vanity and the ceiling both held a stylized D on it. It was his signature, the signature of Danny Phantom.

"Wow." Danny said as he looked at the enlarged emblems, wondering why Vlad would even allow something like that. "I guess they told you all about me then." Danny said instead of just asking out right about why his mark was on the walls. 'Why would he even want those there, I would think he'd want to make his own sort of mark.'

Dan smiled at his brother as he also looked at the marks. "It was when I was old enough to realize who exactly who my brother was and at that time I was just so proud to have an older brother as an actual hero." Dan began as he put his hands behind his head and lay like that. "I wanted to be just like you, especially since I already had the ghost powers, no matter how I got them, I had them and so I wanted to help other people, like you did."

Danny smiled at this and laid down as well, diagonal to his brother, and listened to him tell a tale of almost hero worship.

"I thought that if I had these powers, I could do so much good with them, but then I found out that not a whole lot of people had actually liked you." Dan said with a small frown. "A lot of the other kids were saying how you were a menace when you were still there, how you destroyed buildings and streets, endangering people." Dan's frown got wider as he told his story. "No one really knew what you sacrificed to help protect the town."

Danny chuckled at this, startling Dan as he did. "I didn't really care for their opinion." Danny said as his younger brother looked at him with confused eyes.

"But you were their hero, shouldn't they had appreciated you more?" Dan asked as he rolled onto his stomach and maneuvered his body so he could look directly at his brother as he talked. "Shouldn't you have cared about what they thought at least, I mean some of the things I learned from them made you sound evil."

Danny rolled onto his stomach as well so he could face his brother, folding his arms and placing his head on them as he looked at the other. "I guess I could've, but it wouldn't have mattered." Danny said as he stared into the green speckled eyes of his double. "I would still protect them, no matter what, even if it meant being called evil and just trying to make them trust me so I could turn around and destroy them instead. I would always protect for as long as I could and I did."

Dan stared in awe at his brother, realizing just how strong his brother really was in that moment, not caring any longer for how others saw his brother because Dan knew the truth.

Danny Fenton/Phantom had been a true hero that had risked his life to save his village and no matter what anyone said to him from then on, Dan would always believe that.

"But enough about me," Danny said as he looked at his brother with a gentle smile, "I want to know about you Dan, tell me what you like and what you do. What do you do for fun? Do you have any real good friends? What classes do you take? What grades do you get? Was Jazz as pushy a big sister to you as she was too me?" And the questions went on and on, making Dan laugh as he started to answer those questions to calm his older brother's curiosity.

They continued to talk until they were called down for dinner at six and continued on to talk well into the night.

xAppearancex

_The pain in his head skyrocketed as the black boot connected with his skull, sending him sliding through the mud and into a tree, hitting it with his back. He gasped in as much air as he could, but he was having troubles as his nose was plugged up from the flu and his throat felt raw, as if he had swallowed sandpaper down whole._

_ "Well now punk, looks like I finally got you." He looked up to see the Warden of the Ghost Zone, standing only several yards from him, his lackey standing next to the white ghost holding a gun. "I have finally come up with the perfect punishment for you as well."  
He coughed roughly and spat out a wad of blood and snot onto the ground before he stood up, holding his side as he looked at Walker in confusion. "I thought…" He had to stop and cough to clear his throat, his voice sounding hoarse from his illness and the rawness of his throat. "I thought you were just going to lock me up for a million years." He said as he trembled from the cold, is body shaking as more of his energy was consumed, he was surprised he even had any left._

_ Walker only chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the ghost teen smugly. "I have decided that locking you up is too merciful, not to mention you'll just cause another riot." Here he glared at the smiling half breed before continuing. "So I've decided to terminate you completely." Walker said with the smirk returning to his face as he frowned in confusion._

_ "Terminate?" He whispered to himself as his mind wracked the definition for that word before finding it. His eyes widened in disbelief and he instantly tried to go invisible and get away, only to have Walker hit him with a ghost ray, stopping him cold in his tracks as he fell to his knees in pain, grasping his stomach where he had been hit._

"Daniel!"

_ He frowned in confusion as he looked around before looking back at Walker and his lackey, Bullet that was now pointing his gun at him. "You're not getting away this time punk." Walker said as he turned and looked at Bullet. "Kill him."_

"Daniel! Wake up! It's only a dream!"

_He stared in horror as Bullet shot his gun, nailing him right in the heart. He could feel the pain as the bullet entered his body and lodged itself into his heart, toppling him over into the mud._

_ "Alright, let's go, he won't be causing trouble for us again." He heard Walker say as he called his force back and left him there._

_ To die._

_ He screamed in pain as he felt the rings separate from around his waist, turning him back into a human, his ghostly energy completely depleted. _

"Daniel! You have to wake up! It is only a dream!"

_He screamed again as he grabbed at his chest weakly, blood was spewing out of the wound and covering his shirt as he felt his energy leave his body and his spirit detaching itself as he slowly and painfully died._

_ He just couldn't believe it either, especially since he was hit in the heart, he was still dying slowly and not instantly. He should've died right away, but maybe it was because he was hit in his ghost form that didn't actually have a heart, just goop that represents his heart. So now he was dying slower than a normal human because of that. He let out another scream in pain as his body began to freeze from both the rain and the blood loss._

"Daniel, just wake up! You're fine, you're safe, just wake up!"

_Finally he felt his body go numb and he knew, that soon, he would be dead. He wasn't sure what would happen after he died, but he knew that he most likely wouldn't like it, but there was nothing left to do. So as a last ditch effort to stop the pain, he clutched at his chest and curled into a tight ball and closed his eyes, his tears being covered by the rain as he slowly felt his life leave him, unsure of what he was going to do as the blackness finally conver…._

"DANIEL! WAKE UP!"

Danny jerked up in his bed, yelling in fright, his hands glowing with ice blue power as he yelled. His energy released from his hand and shot out at the perpetrator that had been shaking and yelling at him, freezing him into place and allowing Danny to calm down enough to actually see who had been shaking him.

He gulped though as he looked at the shocked and frozen face of Vlad Masters, who was in a green bathrobe and slippers, eyes rapidly moving around in its frozen prison. "Oh." Danny said as he stared at the frozen form for several seconds before it actually caught up to him what had happened. "Crud! Vlad, I'm so sorry, I'll get you out of there right away! I'm so sorry!" Danny yelled as he climbed out of bed quickly and stood in front of the frozen Vlad, calling up his normal hot glowing green energy, beginning to unfreeze the billionaire.

xAppearancex

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to freeze you like that!" Danny said as he collapsed backwards onto the couch in one of the many living rooms with a fireplace, which actually had a fire in it. Danny though was not very happy at the moment since Vlad refused to allow him to go back to bed, insisting that they go and have a small chat, so Danny had thrown a blue robe over his white shirt and pajama pants before following the elder half-ghost.

Vlad disregarded that statement as he wrapped the blanket firmly around him and sipped on his tea, trying hard to warm up enough so he could actually talk to the younger without chattering his teeth. "No-no ma-mat-matter." Vlad said before he clenched his jaw tightly to speak properly. "You woke up screaming Daniel, not to mention you were screaming in your sleep. I can obviously tell something is wrong."

Danny crossed his arms and looked away, his hair covering his face effectively to hide the troubled look on his face. "Nothing's wrong, it was just a dream, nothing more." Danny said as he went to stand, only to stop when Vlad shot a glare at him, warning him to sit back down or face the consequences. "Should've never unfrozen you." Danny muttered under his breath as he sat back down.

"What was that?" Vlad asked as he glared at teenager.

"Nothing." Danny said quickly as he looked at the older half-ghost, wondering what he was going to do now. "So, now what? You going to talk on and on about your business or are we just going to sit here?" Danny asked as he reached towards the table in front of them and picked up the cup of hot chocolate sitting there for him, it was topped with whip cream and marshmallows and sprinkles as well, he took a sip and ended up with a cream mustache.

Vlad smiled at the small act of normalcy before coughing to clear his throat and looking at Danny again, his face serious as he took in the young boy; for that was what Danny was, a boy who had died eighteen years ago from a very traumatizing event. "We are here to talk about your dream Daniel, no ifs, ands, or buts now. We are here to help you to get reacquainted with the society of today, not for you to freak out over your past." Vlad said calmly and coolly as he waited for a response from the boy.

Danny frowned as he listened to Vlad, already knowing why he was there, but he didn't want to talk about his dream, or in this case, his memory. This particular memory had caused him plenty of pain, especially having to relive it again after the first time. "Look, Vlad, I know you're trying to help and everything, but there's nothing to help. So I had a nightmare, I had them all the time when I first lived! I had no problem then and I'll have no problems now." Danny said as he stood up to leave. "So if you don't mind, I think I'll go back to bed and catch a few more Z's."

Though Danny never got to the door because he was grabbed roughly by the back of his robe and thrown back into the couch where Plasmius stood over him, his white suit the same as before, only there was no cape and the black hair was still spiky with white strands now. The fangs glinted slightly in his shadowed face caused by the fire in the background, but the bright glowing red eyes signaled his anger.

"I am not fooling around Daniel! I'm here to help you now and I don't care if you think it was inconsequential, it was apparently important enough to cause you to scream in your sleep! This is not something to take lightly." Vlad said as he held Danny to the couch, causing the boy's eyes to grow wide with fear and his breathing to quicken slightly. "Now, you are going to talk, even if you don't like it." Vlad hissed at him.

This caused Danny's eyes to narrow suddenly though, his eyes suddenly glowing a fluorescent green as he glared at his old arch nemesis. "You still think you can order me around like that?" Danny growled as he changed into his own ghostly form, going intangible so he could get out from under Vlad and appear behind the couch. "You still haven't changed much Frootloop, because it is a fact that I will not take orders from you, no matter what you do to me, I will not obey you simply because you command it!" Danny yelled as his eyes continued to glow a fierce green and his hands began to glow as well.

Vlad's own eyes narrowed at the boy's impudence as he straightened up and put his hands behind his back, the image of his old self with the cape flashing in Danny's mind. "I believe I can Daniel, for your parents have told you that you are in my care, so I can order you around if I want! It is my job to make sure you're alright, not just physically my boy, but also mentally."

Danny growled in irritation as his anger suddenly welled up in him, the power in his hands growing as his anger did. "I don't think so! Just because my parents asked you to help me does not mean you can just order me around like that!" Danny said as he let loose a ball of green ecto-energy at his old enemy.

Vlad easily deflected the blast away from his being as he stared at the trembling boy. "I wonder." Vlad said as he began floating around the boy, Danny twisting so he wouldn't leave his back open to the older halfa.

Danny watched him carefully as he too carefully maneuvered around the couch, ignoring the fact that the couch was a big obstacle in his way at the moment. "You wonder what Frootloop? That you're nuttier than what you were eighteen years ago? Finally we'll agree on something."

Vlad ignored the weak jab at his person, his pale pink eyes now staring at Danny thoughtfully as his mind went back to the past, a very disturbing place for Vlad to think about at this time, especially with the person he thought was dead, now alive in front of him. "Is this because of the way you died eighteen years ago?"

The billionaire watched as Danny tensed and lowered his head, his white hair hiding his face from his old arch nemesis, telling Vlad that he was right about what had happened in the dream earlier. "Stay out of it Vlad." Danny suddenly said as he looked up, eyes now a dull forest green. "I don't need your help with this; I've never needed help with any of that stuff before, so why would I need it now?" With that Danny went intangible and disappeared through the floor before Vlad could stop him.

The elder Halfa sighed in frustration as he ran a hand over his face and looked at the spot where Danny had disappeared with a sorrowful look. "Oh Daniel, what will I do with you?"

"Maybe I can help."

Vlad looked up at the doorway where a now pajama clad Dan stood, his hair a mess from sleeping and his eyes clouded with sleep. Vlad smiled at him thoughtfully before nodding his head. "Maybe you can."

xAppearancex

Danny sat on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling over the edge and into the water, his reflection staring up at him with the same sad look he had on his own face. He knew that he was sad about what had happened, but he also knew that he couldn't allow it to rule over his life. "What am I supposed to do?" Danny asked himself as he kicked his feet enough to disrupt his reflection.

"Well, you could start by talking to someone." Danny started and almost slipped into the pool if he hadn't been grabbed by one of his arms and pulled back onto the ledge. "Careful, I don't think you want to take a swim, now do you?" Dan asked as he sat down next to his brother wearing a pair of black swim trunks with the DP insignia in white on it, wearing a white t-shirt over that.

Danny smiled at him while he straightened his white shirt with the long red sleeves, reaching down to fix his rolled up jeans slightly before returning to his position beforehand. "Yeah, I came out to think, not swim." Danny said as he looked back down into the water with a frown on his face.

Dan stared at him with his own frown before looking at the water and smirking. With little thought Dan scooped up a little bit of water and threw it at his brother, splashing him right in his face. Danny sputtered in surprise before looking at his brother who was smirking at him. "You shouldn't frown so much; you'll get wrinkles here if you do." Dan said as he poked Danny right in the forehead, indicating where the wrinkles would appear.

Danny looked at him confused, unsure of why his brother had stated that. Dan leaned back though and looked through the glass ceiling that covered the pool to keep it warm in there and his smile slowly faded. "I head you and Vlad talking last night." Dan admitted, missing the startled look on his brother's face.

Danny frown reappeared on his face as he looked back at the water, his grip tightening on the ledge of the pool as he thought of last night. "Did Vlad send you out here to talk to me?" Danny asked as he glared at the water heatedly, wishing that he could just freeze his brother inside of it at the moment and leave.

Dan shook his head as his hair waved with the movement. "No he didn't, I came out here cause I want you to help you." Dan said as he turned back towards his brother, noticing that the other's knuckles were white from gripping so tightly. "I just want you to be happy while you're with me and Vlad, not depressed because you died years ago."

Danny stared at the water and sighed as he turned towards his brother, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep anything from him because he already felt like he knew his brother so well. "What do you want to know?" Danny finally asked as he stared at the other with dull blue eyes.

Dan looked at his brother and smiled at him as he sat up straight and turned his body so he could face his brother. "Why don't you start by telling me about all of your adventures!? I heard some of the tales from Aunt Sam and Uncle Tucker, but I never got your point of view from things. I want to know what you thought and what you did! I want to get to know you and your likes and your dreams! I want to just know you." Dan said the last part softly as his green speckled eyes sparkled like jewels in his excitement.

Danny sighed in relief as he turned towards his brother as well and smiled at him. "Alright then, how about I start from the very beginning then, when I first got my powers."

Dan nodded his head in excitement as he looked at his brother. "Yeah! That sounds great! Man I can't wait to know about this! Sam and Tucker both made it sound so exciting too!"

Danny chuckled as he looked at his brother and nodded his head. "It was exciting at first, mostly because Sam had encouraged me to enter the mostly finished portal, but you see, mom and dad couldn't get it to work, even after they plugged it in." Danny started, watching as an excited light came into his brother's eyes. "So when I went into to get the picture taken and to explore slightly, I tripped over something inside of the portal and I hit the on button."

Dan's eyes widened in realization and his mouth fell open in surprise. "No way! You mean mom and dad had just forgotten to hit that button earlier?!" Dan stared at Danny and then a sudden thought hit him before the other could even answer his first question. "Why did they put the on switch on the inside of the portal?! That's so stupid!"

Danny chuckled at this and nodded his head in agreement. "Dad never really thought about that part really."

And so it went on well into the afternoon, Danny telling Dan all about his adventures. From Pariah Dark all the way to Amorpho. It was lunchtime by the time Vlad called them back in for something to eat and Dan gave Vlad the thumbs up as he walked by.

Vlad smirked at this and nodded his head. So their plan was working and Danny was telling Dan all about his adventures from the past, he only hoped they could help him get over his death soon.

Too bad Danny never spoke about his death, always deterring from the subject and to say that the nightmares had lessen that night would be a total and utter lie.

xAppearancex

A.N. Wow I actually finished this one earlier, I have to say it's because I was just hit with inspiration, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry about some of the angst here, but I think Danny would be affected from dying, even if it's only some, but don't worry, he'll get better. I have a plan after all!


	7. Meeting with Friends

Chapter Seven

Meeting with Friends

A week had gone by and the grounds at the mansion were covered in snow, not to mention Christmas was only a few days away. The three males were all in a panic at this point, mostly Dan and Vlad, since they hadn't really gone out to Christmas shop and were now behind in their schedule.

Danny was only slightly panicking because he knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't do it with the other two still in the house. One was because whenever he went ghost, Vlad would instantly appear by his side, asking what the problem was and what ghost was attacking. Danny still couldn't believe how protective the Frootloop had gotten over the years and now it was really starting to annoy him.

The second reason was because Dan hardly ever left his side, always stating that he didn't want his older and clumsier brother to get lost or hurt. Danny took great offense to this since he wasn't nearly as clumsy as he used to be, he only broke three vases since he got there, instead of seven like at the reunion almost forty years ago.

With all of that he could hardly find time to sneak away and do his own Christmas thing. Now though, he had a chance since Dan and Vlad were both going out to go shop for presents and Danny had elected to stay at the mansion, saying that he really didn't want to deal with a crowd of people just yet. Vlad and Dan had agreed, Vlad threatening him slightly that if he returned back to the mansion in ruins, Danny himself would be in hot water. He had just scoffed at that while Dan had snickered behind a hand.

Now Danny had the time to sit in his room and create his presents without interruption from anyone. He easily slipped into his ghost form and called upon his powers, forming the items that he had wanted. Once he was finished he set them in a box and hid them under his bed. "All I have to do is wait for Vlad to bring back what I want." Danny said to himself and looked at the clock, realizing it was only nine in the morning, Dan and Vlad having left at seven to get a head start.

"Now I have nothing to do and the others won't be back till late." Danny mumbled and slumped onto his bed, wondering what he could do. His eyes drifted around his room, taking in things that his parents had given him to get reacquainted with the new ways of life that society had taken, several pictures hanging on the walls for him to peruse when he wanted, his eyes landing on one though that had made him laugh.

It was a picture of Sam, Tucker, Frostbite, and a baby Dan. Danny smiled at it since Frostbite was cradling Baby Dan who was in ghost form while Sam and Tucker looked about ready to burst out laughing. Apparently his friends found it just as funny to see a yeti holding a small human baby in his arms, or at least half human.

That was when he came up with an idea to entertain himself. He smiled as he stood up and went ghost again, going intangible and flying into Vlad's secret lab that had what he wanted.

The glowing green portal swirled in the darkened room, giving off an eerie feeling, but Danny felt rejuvenated and refreshed as the ghost zone's power washed over him from the portal.

Danny looked at the portal with newly determined eyes as he floated in front of the portal, his mind whirring as he thought about all the people he was going to go and see. "Let's see how the others are doing." He said as he finally flew into the portal and into a whole other world that he had known about since he became a part of it so long ago.

xAppearancex

Dan looked through several of the pieces of jewelry that was there, wondering which one his sister would like, but still unsure of what to get. "Hey Vlad, which one do you think would look good on Jazz?" He resorted to asking his Godfather, wondering what the elder man would think.

Vlad looked over at the items and smiled gently at the insect shaped pendants, all crafted carefully and beautifully. "Why don't you think about which one would represent your sister better." Vlad suggested as he turned back towards the rings he was looking at, the simple and plain ones where he could use them as whatever he wished.

Dan nodded as he looked back at the pendants, his eyes roving over the bees and butterflies with a slight crestfallen look, but soon his eyes landed on a necklace that was a case over from the one he was looking at. It was shaped as a dragon, the dragon itself was the necklace and was crafted like a choker of sorts, but the head and tail would come to a stop about mid chest from the looks of it. It was silver itself and the head was decorated with blue gems that sparkles, the eyes themselves were green. The mouth was slightly open and looked as if it was roaring.

Dan smiled as he called Vlad over again and pointed at the necklace. "I keep forgetting what tastes you have Danny." Vlad said with a small smirk as he paid for both of the items, his being a simple silver ring that he would modify later.

Dan smiled as he put the box with the necklace inside a bag that held other presents for his family. "Well, that's pretty much everyone, well…almost everyone at least." Dan said as he frowned slightly, unsure of what he should get his brother.

Vlad looked down as well, unsure what the get the other young halfa that was currently at his mansion. "We will keep looking, and besides, I still have to get young Miss Jasmine something as well. I've never really been good at getting things for her or her brother." Vlad admitted as he began to lead the other boy towards the dinning center of the mall, intent on getting something to eat for both of them. "We will continue to look soon enough, but for now how about we get something to eat." Vlad said as he and Dan looked at several of the fast food places in the center. Dan smiled at his godfather and nodded his head, but his mind wasn't really on the food, it was on what he could get his brother that he had only just met a week ago.

It was only an hour later that Dan found something that made him smirk evilly, knowing that it was perfect. When Vlad saw what Dan wanted to get for his elder brother, he laughed so hard that he fell to the floor laughing, causing several other shoppers to stop and stare while Dan tried to discreetly walk away from Vlad in embarrassment.

xAppearancex

Danny sighed as he waved to Youngblood again as the younger left, yelling out in glee about how someone had actually played with him! The white haired Halfa smiled at that, happy to help others when they wanted it and to play pirate again had been fun if not relaxing.

"Hey Phantom! Is that really you!?" Danny blinked as he turned towards the sound of a motorcycle and smiled as he saw Johnny Thirteen and Kitty flying towards him, both waving at him as they came to a landing on the island that the halfa was on at the moment.

Danny smiled and nodded his head towards the two couple before answering. "Yeah, it's me alright Johnny, how've you been; and beautiful as always Kitty." Danny replied as he floated in the air gently, avoiding the grabbing motion from Shadow who had tried to surprise him by coming from beneath him.

Johnny and Kitty laughed as they watched Shadow return to his owner, pouting slightly and with crossed arms in dejection. "I'm good man, been having a peaceful time with my girl since you've gone." Johnny said as he put an arm around Kitty and hugged her gently.

Kitty nodded her head in agreement as she ran a hand through her now cut short hair. "Yeah, been real simple since you've gone, not that a lot of the ghosts have tried to make it simple, but we've done really well." She said, adjusting her ever present red coat and scarf.

Danny nodded at this as he looked the two over closely, noting how both of them didn't truly resemble the ones that had been in the old future. Johnny, lucky enough wasn't bald this time around, had his hair cut short and spiked up in a messy style, giving him a windswept look, wore a black t-shirt with no jacket, and blue jeans to give him a much simpler look, though he still had his black fingerless gloves.

Kitty looked the most like her old future self with her hair cut short in lairs, causing it to fall to one side of her face in a more appreciative way, wore a little less make up, her scarf and jacket were the same, but she now wore black skinny jeans and a black tank top, and finally a pair of red biker boots.

Danny smiled at them as he glanced at the ever present Shadow that was smirking at him evilly, but Danny ignored him as he returned to his conversation with Kitty and Johnny. "I'm glad you two are doing really well, I was hoping you were, especially since you two seem to be able to travel around without me interfering anymore." Danny said as he pointed a finger at the portable Ghost portal that was hooked onto Johnny's handle bars.

Johnny laughed at this and nodded his head at the Phantom. "That's true, but we only go out every now and then, just like we promised you years ago." Johnny said as he leaned forward on his handle bars, staring at Danny with bright green eyes. "But I can't say the same for some of the other ghosts around here, a lot of them still cause trouble," Here Johnny's eyes darkened and his smile turned into a deep scowl, "especially Walker. He's been trying to throw Plasmius into jail for trespassing and bringing contraband into the zone, though Plasmius has done no such thing." Johnny informed Danny.

Danny frowned at this and nodded his head in acceptance of the information and was about to reply, but was stopped as Kitty climbed off of the bike and came to stand in front of him with a serious face as well. "Spectra is another you need to watch Danny, she's been going after that new ghost boy with Plasmius lately. She keeps saying about how delicious his misery is." Kitty explained as she wrapped the younger in a quick hug. "Good to have you back otherwise and I'm glad to see you healthy." She said into his ear.

Danny gulped and blushed for several seconds before smiling and hugging her back gently and then releasing her. "Thanks Kitty, it's good to be back as well. It's good to know that you and Johnny are doing well." Danny replied as he looked at the couple, Kitty climbing back onto the motorcycle behind her boyfriend.

"Well, we gotta hit the zone again kid; keep in touch if you can." Johnny said as he held a fist out to the halfa, which Danny bumped his own against with a smile.

"Will do. See you two later." Danny said as both of them took to the air and took off in opposite directions, though Danny had only been traveling for five minutes before he was stopped again, this time by a very stern looking Skulker.

"Stop where you are ghost boy." The hunter said as he came to a stop in front of Danny, who looked very startled at the other's sudden appearance.

"Skulker, what do you want?" Danny asked cautiously as he looked at the other. He knew that Skulker had helped him earlier, but he didn't want to test the waters too much if it meant being put at the end of the hunter's bed as a carpet.

Skulker grinned at him maliciously, as if he knew what the other was thinking. "I'm here to take readings brat, after all, I don't need you falling apart after all of the trouble I went through to keep you safe while you were a simple molecule." Skulker said as he pulled out a scanner and began to look Danny over.

Danny blinked at this as he watched Skulker float around him with his scanner out, creeping him out slightly as he wasn't used to the other caring about him at all. He was more use to the threats of skinning and mounting his head over his fireplace. "This is highly creepy Skulker, you know that right." Danny said as he watched the other. "Why do you care anyways?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at the other.

Skulker shrugged in reply as he read over the results of his test, humming slightly at them. "It is simply to help you finish your business. Believe it or not, it is a dream for all ghosts to be able to pass on to the other side, we do not all want to stay here. We try and help where we can, but we can't always do that."

Skulker said as he finished his inspection of Danny's ecto-levels. "You are alright for now, still low on energy since you only just woke, but you should be fine in about a month. Be careful when you get into a fight and don't use too much of your more powerful attacks."

Danny nodded at this and then watched at the hunter flew off into the ghost zone, off to see his girlfriend. Danny watched him fly off before looking around, realizing he was only a little ways away from the Far Frozen, excited to see his old friend again that he had been dying to see for a while now.

Once he landed on the snow covered lands, he looked around the area, already seeing several of the yeti species of ghost that he knew resided there, a smile growing on his face as he walked over to one and caught his attention. "Hey, is Frostbite around, I came to see him." Danny said with a smile, only to frown with the Yeti huffed and walked away from him. "The heck?"

Danny wasn't sure what was wrong with that yeti, but he shook it off as he walked towards where he knew the village was, his frown getting worse as more of the yetis began to growl at him in what appeared anger or irritation at his appearance.

His frown got even worse when he finally found Frostbite, only to have to dodge several icicles that came towards him. "What do you want from us of the Far Frozen, have you come for the Infi-Map again for your master!" The yeti spat out as he held his frozen arm towards Danny, a growl sounding from his throat and making Danny frown even more.

"Frostbite, I have no master except that of Time." Danny replied, catching the yeti off guard with this response. "Besides, I thought I'd come and see an old friend of mine while I walk around with the beings of the world." Danny said cryptically as he stepped forward, his hand held in front of him as he produced an Ice Crystal to Frostbite, who gasped in surprise.

"Great One, is that truly you?" Frostbite asked as he took the offering and held it in his hand gently, his ice blue eyes staring at the teenager in front of him in utter bewilderment.

Danny finally allowed a smile to cross his face as he looked at his old friend and nodded. "Yes Frostbite, it's me, back from the otherworld." Danny said and then yelled in surprise as he was crushed in a massive bear hug that caused several of his vertebrae to pop in protest and causing him to lose his breathe.

"Oh Great One, how I have missed you! I have missed your company for many years now!" Frostbite exclaimed as he caught the attention of several of the other yetis, causing them all to look at their leader in surprise and complete bewilderment.

Danny on the other hand was currently turning blue in the face and was unable to breathe as he was squeezed tightly. "Can't…breathe….Frost….bite!" Danny was able to wheeze out and was finally released. "I know I was gone for a while, but I don't think you need to put me back into the grave early." Danny chuckled as he took deep breaths.

Frostbite chuckled sheepishly as he shrugged his huge shoulders, gracing Danny with a smile. "Sorry Great One, but it has indeed been a long time and I have missed you greatly, as has my people." Frostbite said as he waved towards his people to come towards him, motioning for them to circle around them. "Everyone! I have great news! The Great One has returned to us! After eighteen years! He has returned!" Frostbite said as he lifted Danny into the air, making Danny laugh as all of the Far Frozen began to laugh and cheer and holler in happiness.

"It's great to be back everyone! I've missed you all!" Danny yelled as he was finally set back onto the ground laughing. Once everyone had calmed down again and returned to their business, Danny turned around towards Frostbite with a contemplative frown on his face. "Frostbite, when I first showed up, you all acted like I was an enemy, why is that?"

Frostbite's face darkened at this and he put his furry hand behind the others back and pushed him towards the building that held all of the drawings and prophecies of his people. "Let us talk here Great One, we have much to discuss before you leave again."

Danny had a feeling he wasn't going to like what the great beast was going to say this time around, not that he normally did, but this time he knew that something was up. He just hoped it was nothing bad.

xAppearancex

Dan and Vlad both laughed as they walked down the path towards the mansion, both covered in snow from an impromptu snowball fight. Both had bags in their hands as they came towards the door, smiling and laughing as Vlad awkwardly opened the door with several bags in his hands as he opened it.

"My god! I can't believe you actually did that! It was so funny and did you see the faces on those people?" Dan said as he waved his arms around awkwardly, the bags he was carrying were dampening the effect.

Vlad nodded his head as he laughed as well, wiping away a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard. "I didn't think that would work, but he did deserve it for cutting in front of that little old lady." Vlad said as he walked into the den, setting down his bags as he looked around for the other young halfa that he was in charge of.

"I know, but to seriously use your telekinesis to lift snow over him and then drop it on him! That was fantastic! When do I get that power?" Dan asked finally as he too sat his bags down, his eyes glowing with excitement at the thought of getting a new power.

Vlad could only shake his head as he ruffled the teenager's hair, the boy having taken off his beanie earlier so his hair could dry from the snow that Vlad had hit him with. "I don't know Danny, we all get our powers at different times, and mostly when we are powerful enough to control and use them." Vlad said as he sat down on the couch and leaned his head back. "Like how Daniel got his Ghostly Wail, but I do not have that power. I'm sure that if you are meant for telekinesis then you will unlock it eventually." Vlad said as he closed his eyes in his exhaustion.

Dan was about to say something to that, but was stopped when he caught sight of his brother standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, head tilted down slightly, a foot tapping on the floor in an impatient way, and his eyes flaring with fire. Dan knew that his brother was angry, but about what, he was unsure, but he was sure that Vlad would want to know.

Dan gulped as he watched his brother for another second before tapping Vlad on the shoulder, getting the man's attention and pointing behind the older man. Vlad's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he turned around on the couch and looked at the very ticked off Danny.

Dan was surprised at his godfather's reaction though when he caught sight of Danny's angry face, he hadn't really expected it since he thought Vlad wasn't afraid of anything. The elder halfa's face going pale as he quickly changed into his ghost form and disappeared from the den quickly disproved that theory.

Dan watched as Danny's face turned red in his anger and he watched as he turned ghost as well, looking at Dan with a pointed look before saying, "Go to Vlad's lab now, and if I don't find you there, well, you'll know why Vlad ran." With that Danny disappeared as well, presumably going after the elder halfa.

Dan gulped again as he too went ghost and headed for the ghost portal, wondering what exactly his brother was ticked about and why he was in trouble along with Vlad, not to mention wondering how Danny was going to get Vlad into the lab in the first place.

xAppearancex

Dan stood in front of the ghost portal, waiting for both Danny and Vlad to reappear so they could get whatever Danny had planned done. Though the youngest hybrid trembled in remembrance of the look on his brother's face, not having seen something like that on anyone else except his mother, Dan shivering at the memory of his mom giving him that look when he had flunked his science class. "I wonder how Danny got that look. Mom was the only one to ever be able to do it, not even Jazz has been able to even come close to The Look." Dan muttered to himself as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"That's because I got in enough trouble with mom when I was alive, after enough time I was able to copy The Look." Dan jumped at the sound of his brother's voice, looking towards the ceiling where Danny and Vlad both appeared, Vlad looking quite defeated with his hair smoking slightly.

Dan stared in wonder at his godfather, wondering how his older brother was even to lay a finger on the man when he himself couldn't. "What happened to you Vlad? You look like you just got your butt handed to you."

Vlad opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when Danny beat him to it. "That's because he did get his butt handed to him, he knows better than to tick me off like he has." Danny replied as he walked over to the portal and stood in front of it, tapping his foot again. "Now then, we are going to take a little trip to the domain of a good friend of mine, and when we get there, you two are going to apologize to them for causing trouble." Danny said as he glared over at Vlad, who shivered slightly at The Look.

"How was I supposed to know you hadn't talked to them about me before you moved on? I was doing what I needed to at the time!" Vlad exclaimed in his defense, but he shut up when Danny glared at him harder.

Danny growled in his throat as he thought about what Frostbite had told him, already knowing that Vlad would come up with any reason to get out of trouble. "I don't care, especially when you two practically destroyed the entire village! Besides, I had talked to them, but I told them to give you the map in person only if you really needed it! You didn't have to send Dan in as me and cause him trouble too!" Danny yelled at Vlad, his eyes glowing a bright neon green, startling both males as they realized exactly how much trouble they were in. "Now, we are going over there and you are apologizing." Danny said as he stepped aside and motioned for the two to go ahead of him.

Vlad grumbled to himself as he walked through the portal, stopping on the other side to wait for his two young charges. "I thought I was in charge." Vlad said to himself as he waited with his arms crossed.

Dan though was a bit more hesitant, not quite sure if he wanted to head into the Ghost Zone, a place he had been to only a couple of times, and both had the same results. "Um, do I really have to go? I haven't actually made the best impression in there and I'm not sure I'll survive if I head back in." Dan said as he glanced at his brother.

Danny rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, motioning his brother to go in with his head. "I don't care, you screwed up and now we're going to go and fix this now. You need all the allies you can get and making some of my allies your enemies isn't the way to go, so get over there, I'll be right behind you." Danny said as he waited with narrowed eyes.

Dan sighed as he floated into the portal, coming out on the other side with a sigh. "Bout time you got here, I've been waiting." Dan looked at a still dejected looking Vlad, but shook his head as he turned around in time to see his brother enter the Ghost Zone, his eyes still glowing.

"Now get moving you two, Vlad, you're with me, Dan you're up front." Danny said as he came to float next to Vlad, who was growling about how demeaning it was to be treated like a teenager. "If you hadn't messed with Frostbite and his village, then I wouldn't be treating you like one." Danny replied and motioned for Dan to start flying.

Once Dan was far enough in front of them, Vlad turned to glance at the younger halfa with calculating eyes, his pale pink eyes watching him carefully. "So what is this really about Daniel, what is it that you wish to talk with me about?" Vlad asked as he flew with his arms out in front of him, Danny flying with his eyes straight ahead.

"Where's the crown of Fire Vlad?"

Vlad blinked in surprise at this before looking back towards the front where Dan had no idea what they were talking about. "What makes you even think I still have it?" Vlad asked as he continued flying, keeping an eye on a now jumpy Dan.

Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed lightly as he looked ahead as well. "I know you still have it because I know you wouldn't get rid of it, even if you gain no power from it now. It's still a rare artifact and you are not about to get rid of it no matter what." Danny replied as he glanced at Vlad.

Vlad's eyebrow twitched slightly at that, but he didn't deny it as he puzzled over what he would say. After a moment he had decided to say, "Why do you wish to know Daniel? It is of no use to anyone without the Ring of Rage, which is currently with Pariah in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."

Danny was silent for several moments as he thought about what he could say and what he couldn't, wondering if what he was about to say would break the rules he was under. "We…," Danny paused but nodded to himself as he finally decided, "We are in for a rough ride Plasmius, so I leave it to you. Make the ride easier or make it much more difficult for him, but either way, the choice lies with you." With that said, Danny shot off to fly with Dan, tapping his brother on the shoulder and startling the other boy into squeaking in fear.

Plasmius watched the two play for a minute, his mind puzzling on what Daniel had meant when he had told him that. _'We are in for a rough ride Plasmius, so I leave it to you. Make the ride easier or make it much more difficult for him, but either way, the choice lies with you.'_ "Who are you talking about Danny?" Vlad asked himself as he watched the two talk animatedly.

The three traveled in a calm group, Danny still watching to make sure neither hybrid tried to take off and get out of apologizing, neither did try though. They soon arrived at the Far Frozen where Frostbite was waiting for them, a stern frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

Danny went and stood next to the yeti, mirroring his stance and face. "You two know what to do." Danny said as he began to tap his foot again, his eyes narrowing in anger again.

Vlad gulped as he looked up at the intimidating Yeti, wondering why he had ever crossed the great beast in the first place. Dan was in no better shape than Vlad, but he was much worse off, shivering and shaking in fear.

Danny watched both with disappointed eyes as he waited for one of them to speak, he was betting on Vlad to speak first since he was the elder, but was pleasantly surprised when the youngest of them did.

"I'm sorry Frostbite, I didn't really know I was hurting anything when I was helping Vlad, but that isn't a very good excuse, so I'm really sorry and I'll take whatever punishment you dish out." Dan said really quickly as he kept his eyes on the ground, his fear keeping him from looking up at the beast.

Frostbite smiled at him and patted him on the head before turning towards Vlad, his eyes narrowing in his own anger as he thought about the numerous times the elder Halfa had caused him great problems.

Vlad gulped as he began to speak, "I'm sorry as well. I know I cannot expect to be forgiven for everything I have done, but if you can find it in you somehow to forgive me, I shall do everything in my power to help your people when you are in need or ask for my assistance." Vlad said with sincere eyes.

Frostbite stared at him for long moments, making Vlad sweat in his nervousness, but eventually the great Yeti smiled brightly and swept the two into a huge bear hug, nearly squeezing them to death. "You are forgiven since you are the Great One's friends, but you will be put to work to help with the damage that is left over from your attempts on the Infi-map the last year." Frostbite said as he began to lead the two away.

Danny only waved at the two who couldn't believe what happened. "Keep them for as long as you want Frostbite, I'm heading towards a friend of mine, so I'll be back later for them." Danny said as he floated off the ground, ignoring the panicked looks of the other two who didn't want him to leave them.

Frostbite nodded as he waved at Danny with a smile. "Take care Great One, I do not wish any harm on you on your travels."

Danny waved back and shot off, leaving Vlad and Dan to the mercy of Frostbite, though Dan didn't really mind all that much, but hoping he wouldn't freeze any time soon. Though something nagged at the youngest hybrid and he looked up at Frostbite, his curiosity showing in his eyes. "Hey Frostbite, why do you call my brother 'Great One'?"

Frostbite smiled down at the teenager and gently patted his head. "It is because he had defeated the Ghost King once in his life, something many ghosts cannot say they have done, or even survive."

Dan nodded his head, remembering how Danny had told him about his fight with Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. 'I can't believe how cool he really is.' Dan thought as he smiled gently at the thought of his brother being a hero.

Vlad smiled down at his godson, already knowing what the other was thinking, but then frowned as he remembered his conversation with Daniel earlier. 'What does anything have to do with the Crown of Fire?'

xAppearancex

"Did I word that alright Clockwork?"

The Time Master turned around, stroking his long beard as he looked at the young Phantom that stood in front of him with a serious face. "You did quite well, Danny, do not worry, he doesn't know what you mean, but he will soon." Clockwork said with a smile as he turned back toward the globe and waved his staff in front of it, showing a picture.

Danny watched the scene play out, his eyes darkening in anger as he watched what happen. "Are you sure that he'll be able to do it? That I won't mess this up." Danny said as he looked at his mentor and then back at the screen.

"Do not worry; you will do fine as will he. You just must have faith." Clockwork said as he looked at the globe as well. "Remember though, you will only have one shot for this is only a trial. Prove you can do this and you will have no problem when he reappears." Clockwork said.

Danny nodded his head as he watched the scene again.

The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep ripping apart and revealing a smoking Pariah Dark standing there, anger flaring in his eyes.

xAppearancex

A.N. Wow, that was a cool chapter, though I feel for Vlad since he had upset Frostbite. I wonder how I'm going to write the next chapter though, it's going to be one of the toughest one to do yet! Gosh, I can't wait to get started though. You know what to do, Review please!

Also sorry it's taken so long, I've had no internet for almost Three, yes that's right, THREE weeks now, especially since I just moved into a new house and had yet to hook the phone line and the internet up. So sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Christmas Time is Family Time

Chapter Eight

Christmas Time is Family Time

Dan couldn't be any happier than he was at that moment, though he suspected that it could only get better as he watched his parents, sisters and her husband and son, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Damian, Danielle the second, and then there was a big surprise that he hadn't been expecting at that time.

"Ah, there's my favorite cuz!" Dan stared openly at Dani with an I, the woman hadn't shown up in years and now here she was. "What, I don't get a hug?" Dan yelled in happiness as he jumped into the woman's arms, hugging her tightly around the waist and burying his face into her chest, ignoring that he probably should've been embarrassed, but his excitement always over ruled it.

Dani smiled as she looked down at the boy she had taken to be her Cuz, even though he wasn't technically the person she came from, he was similar. Dani missed her Danny, but there was nothing much she could do about it and it annoyed her immensely, even though she tried to return to help, but had shown up too late.

Danny though was surprised to see his clone hugging his younger brother, wondering when the two of them had become so close. Dani had changed greatly from the raven haired ten year old that he had known her; in fact, she was no longer a little girl at all. Dani was a long white haired woman with fluorescent green eyes and she was as tall as their shared DNA mom, her skin was tanned, and she had great curves.

Dani wore a simple white t-shirt with a black sweat jacket over it with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, a pair of blue jeans with black snow boots on at the moment. Dani also wore a black bandanna over her white hair and a black choker with the Phantom insignia on it. Danny was incredible surprised by how much the other had changed over the years, not really expecting Dani to survive years after she was formed.

"Alright Dan, now tell me where my old man is so I can go say hi." Dani said as she pushed the young boy away from her, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Dan smirked back and nodded and gave Dani the information that she wanted. "Alright, after I see dad, we'll go and hang out and talk just like we use to." She said as she ruffled Dan's hair and took off.

Danny watched the woman walk away from the entrance hall before phasing back onto the visible plan, looking at Dan with curiosity in his eyes. Dan looked at him with surprise before smiling at him. "Dani showed up after I was born and talked with mom and dad before she went back to Vlad." Dan said as he walked over to his brother.

Danny nodded his head as he began walking with his brother towards the living room where everyone was sitting waiting for Vlad to return from his office. "I'm glad she didn't destabilize, but how did she survive all these years, she was just barely holding together when I saw her." Danny said as he looked at his brother again, his blue eyes glowing with curiosity and wonder that hadn't been there since the other boy had returned.

Dan nodded his head in reply to his brother's question as he stopped just outside the living room where everyone was waiting for them. "She was just about to destabilize about a week after I was born I guess and had taken a chance in returning to Amity Park for help. She had hoped to find you." Dan said as he looked at a sorrowful Danny who was staring at the ground now. "She came to my parents and Vlad saw her and explained what had happened and offered her help. She took it and she explained who she was to both mom and dad." Dan smiled at him and turned into the living room, sitting down next to Jazz.

Danny stood outside of the room, thinking and wondering what he was going to do when he saw both his sister and Dani both at the same time. He had hidden away when Jazz had showed up, not quite wanting to show himself just yet and his family hadn't said anything to her. Danny had been told that she was almost four months pregnant now since Danny had shown up.

"Dan? When did you change your clothes?" Danny blinked as he turned around in time to see Dani staring at him with curious eyes. Danny blushed as he looked down at his baggy blue jeans and the white t-shirt with and red circle in the middle and the red sleeves that went with the shirt. He was barefoot at the moment and his hair was slightly damp from his earlier shower.

"I didn't change." Danny muttered as he looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Vlad, Danny frowned at him and glared at him before returning his stare back at his Cuz. "I just got out of the shower Dani." Danny said as he turned and entered the room, turning invisible so he didn't appear to Jazz and her family just yet.

"So how have you been Dan, I haven't heard anything about you in a month! It's like our parents are trying to hide you away from everyone." Jazz said as she looked at her little brother, one hand on her stomach while her other hand was holding her husband's. Danny blinked at the guy, realizing he recognized him from somewhere. His hair was a dark blue and his eyes were green, his skin was a light tan and he already had laugh wrinkles forming around his eyes and mouth. He wore a simple blue sweater and black jeans with his feet clad in socks at the moment.

Dan smiled at his sister as he hid his ghost sense from them, knowing that Danny was walking around and taking in the figures in the room. "I've just been helping Uncle Vlad with a project he's working on. He said he was going to show you it later, but right now he's talking with Dani."

Everyone's eyes lit up at that, excitement in their eyes at hearing that name. "So Dani showed up, that's great! I can't wait to see her again." Maddie said as she clapped her hands together.

Jack nodded his head in agreement while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all cheered for the other girl. "It'll be great to see our little clone again. I haven't seen her since Dan's birthday."

Everyone agreed with that and were up in excitement as they all waited for the girl to show up, chatting about nonsensical things as they waited. It was only a second later that Dani finally decided to reappear in the room, a confused look in her eyes as she looked at Dan. Danny couldn't help but laugh because Dan was wearing a white t-shirt with black long sleeves and the DP insignia on his chest and a pair of black sweatpants with socks on his feet. His hair was falling in his eyes and was completely dry.

"Dani!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all yelled as they stood up and hugged her. Dani hugged them back happily as she looked around the room, taking her time as she hugged both Jack and Maddie, then Jacob, and then her namesake. She then shook hands with Jazz's husband, Valerie's, and Valerie's father Damian's hands.

"It's good to see you all again, been a while, but you know how it is, traveling takes up a lot of time." Dani said as she sat down on the couch next to Maddie and crossed her legs as she jumped into the conversations that were going on.

Danny watched this interaction with a smile, wondering if he could really just sit down comfortably with his family and friends again, unsure of how he was actually going to explain to his sister and Dani how he was alive, even if he had told it several times already. It was still nerve wrecking as he explained why he was back without giving too much away and how terrible he felt when he didn't tell the whole truth.

"You know, you'll never be able to celebrate today with us if you don't show yourself." Danny jumped and yelped in surprise as he whipped around to see Vlad standing behind him, arms held behind his back as he smiled at Danny softly. "After all, I took the time to get everyone here for Christmas just for you." Vlad said.

Danny nodded his head at Vlad with a sheepish smile, but then blanched as he heard another voice behind him. "When did you learn to duplicate Dan? That's really advance and it took Danny almost an entire year to get down. I didn't think Vlad started teaching you until a few weeks ago." Jazz said as she stood up again and walked over to Danny, still thinking that he was a duplicate. "It's really good, but the clothes are wrong." A frown was on her face as she said this and began to poke Danny.

Danny yelped as he rubbed a spot where she had poked him particularly hard that time. "I'm not a duplicate!" Danny snapped as he hid behind Vlad, his side now tingling from the poke.

Jazz, Damian, and Dani all stared at him in confusion before looking towards Vlad. Jazz and Dani both had furious looks on their faces while Damian just looked confused.

"VLAD MASTERS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU CLONED MY BROTHER AGAIN!"

"DAD! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON THE LAST TIME YOU TRIED TO CLONE!"

Vlad cowered at the wrath of the two females, knowing that he was about to die if someone didn't say something or intervened. The women approached him quickly, but stopped as Danny jumped in front of him, his arms wide out as he stared at the two with a look on his face that said, 'Let me explain' and stood there in the women's way.

Both Jazz and Dani stopped, but they were still glaring at Vlad with anger beyond imagine. "I can explain and this is no way Vlad's fault and I am not a clone!" Danny exclaimed quickly, catching their attention.

"Wait, if you're not a duplicate or a clone, then what or who are you?" Jazz asked as she placed her hand on her stomach again, her eyes filled with curiosity but still a bit of anger.

Danny gulped in fear at the anger in her eyes, but he stood his ground as he stuttered out, "I'm Danny James Fenton, I'm your younger brother Jazz." Jazz blinked in surprise at that, her face paling as she quickly began to fall.

Dani and Danny reacted quickly, catching her by her elbows and quickly hauled her over to the couch she had been sitting on with Dani, setting her down on it and making sure she was comfortable.

Danny watched this with worry as kneeled in front of his sister, watching out of the corner of his eye as the man that had walked in with her earlier sat next to her and grabbing a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Danny said as he watched his sister get fanned by a magazine from the table by Dani while said ghost girl watched him with wary eyes.

"This can't be real." Jazz muttered as she leaned her head back, eyes closed as she took deep breathes. "My little brother died eighteen years ago, he's not coming back, he's gone, and he's in a better place where he doesn't have to ghost hunt anymore. Danny is dead and not coming back." Jazz said as tears fell from her closed eyes and her breathe became a little ragged.

Danny felt his own tears fall down his face as he placed a hand on her knee, catching her attention and getting her to look at him. "I know I died Jazz, but I'm back, I came back." Danny said as he looked at her. "I owe Dan, he gave me life when he was born, and I'm the reason why he has powers in the first place and vice versa. I'm here Jazz, this is me, I promise." He said as he squeezed her knee to show that he really was there.

Jazz shook her head, not quite sure what to make of it since she had seen her brother's dead body, the mud and the dirt and leaves and sticks that had stuck to him all in her mind's eye as she had watched Vlad carry him into the house. She had talked to him as Phantom, how he was gone, how he had comforted her so she could let him go, how she had hugged his freezing body when it had only been slightly chilled when he was alive. She had known that he was dead, but now, his warm hand was on her knee and his rosy red cheeks and bright blue eyes were right there for her to see.

Dani was in the same state, unsure of what to think since she had known that Danny had indeed died years back, Jazz had confirmed it for her when she had returned to see her cuz and see if she could talk Vlad into helping her. She had been devastated that Danny had been dead, she cried for months over him, but at the same time it had saved her. Vlad had forgiven the Fenton's and Jack in particular, for everything that had happened. He had been willing to help her after that and stabilized her quickly.

Now that she was being told that this boy in front of her was not a clone or duplicate, but in fact the real Danny Fenton the first; she wasn't quite sure what to think at the moment. So she was going to instead watch him closely and make sure that he didn't hurt her family that had taken her years to get. She wasn't about to let any ghost scum that was trying to prey on her family fool her, she was going to be cautious and watch him instead. "How do we really know you're who you say you are?"

Dani blinked in surprise as that fell out of her mouth without her thinking and Danny turned towards her with hurt but understanding eyes. "Ask me a question that only we would know about, something that even Sam and Tucker wouldn't know." He suggested as he stood up and faced her with his hands in his pockets.

Dani nodded her head as she thought about all of the experiences they had been through and decided to go with something that had happened after they first met. "How many times did I begin to melt after Dad had kidnapped you for you mid-morph sample?"

Danny blinked at the question and actually had to stop and think about it before he answered, but he remembered that, especially since it had caused him to become horrified and worried about the girl beyond imagine. "Twice, one time after I had first escaped from the pod and a second time before I used my wail." He said as he looked up at here again, catching the disbelieving look that she was giving him.

"That's Danny." Dani muttered as she stared at him with wide green eyes. "How, I don't know, but only Danny would know how many times I almost melted that time." She gulped as she took a seat on the floor next to Dan, Danielle, and Jacob, all watching her in worry. "How are you here?"

Danny shifted his feet nervously as he looked at Dani and Jazz, wondering how exactly he was going to explain this to them, but it was taken out of his hands when Vlad decided it was his turn to butt in and explain everything. "Well, ladies, it's like this." And with that Vlad quickly explained what Skulker had told him and what Danny himself had told him, hoping that this would calm them down a little.

Jazz was taking the information in like a sponge, like always, analyzing Vlad as he was talking to make sure he wasn't lying or hiding something from her, she wanted all the information after all. Dani was just sitting there in stunned silence as she looked at Danny, almost as if she was short circuiting and unable to process the information. Danny wasn't sure which one he wanted the most at the moment.

Once Vlad had finished talking the room fell quiet, all the ones who hadn't been there before when Danny arrived, sat there taking everything in as they ran it over in their minds. Though Danny was surprised when the first to talk was Damian Grey, who surprisingly was missing one of his arms and his hair was gray with age, scars littering his face from who knows what and wrinkles all over his face. "I see, so he's here because something was left unfinished…what is it then?" Here he looked at Danny, his chocolate eyes shining with curiosity.

Danny blinked in surprise at the elder man that had scared him in his youth, his mind processing the fact that this man was the first to actually ask that question out of everyone else, even Vlad had neglected to ask that question. "Um, well," Danny said as he scratched his cheek nervously and looked at the ground, already feeling the stares he was getting from the others in the room, "I can't tell you that." Everyone fell face forward.

Danny laughed nervously as they looked at him again, all had red faces from falling, but he stood by his decision. "Why can't you tell us? I think we deserve to know why you came back." Sam said angrily as she stood up and put her hands on her hips, hair flowing behind her as she did.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head as he crossed his arms, face stating that he wouldn't tell. "I don't think you deserve anything at this point, even if you did help me back then." Danny said, causing Sam's face to blanch in surprise. "I did what I did to help Amity Park, not just you and Tucker, and I don't think I owe you to tell you why I came back. After all, it's my business, not yours."

Tucker frowned at his friend as he stood up next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist, his own eyes narrowed at the fourteen year old boy. Everyone quieted in the room as the three best friends stared each other down, Sam back in the game when her husband stood next to her. "I don't think you need to be using that tone with us dude, we're only trying to help."

Danny's eyes became ice as his aura turned the room into a fridge. "That's the thing, when did I ever ask for your help?" He said as he spread his arms out. "Ever since I got back I've become nothing but a snot nosed brat who doesn't know any better!" Danny exclaimed as he looked at the two adults that had once been his best friends. "When have I ever been that and when did I ever ask for your help since I've been back!? I've got this handled just fine!" Danny exclaimed just as the sound of thousands of screams echoed in the room.

The adults all blinked and turned towards the kids who were crying, Dan was trying to calm them down, but the two of them wouldn't and continued to scream and cry in distress. "Daniel, calm down please." Danny blinked as he looked up at Vlad who had laid a hand on his shoulder, catching the boy's attention. "You're scaring the kids."

Danny frowned but lowered his head as he reigned in his anger, the room warming back up and the kids quickly calmed down. "Can we just open presents?" Danny asked as his looked at the ground, his eyes shadowed by his hair. The room was quiet after his question.

Suddenly the sound of someone clapping caught their attention and brought it to Dan, who smiled at his brother and nodded his head in agreement. "I like that idea! Danielle, Jacob, let's go and open the presents here!" He exclaimed as he walked over towards the huge tree that was beautifully decorated, with a huge pile of presents underneath it. The two children cheered in delight and followed the older boy, quickly diving into the presents to find out which ones were theirs.

The adults watched them for several seconds, none of them realizing that Danny had disappeared from the room, all were too content on watching the kids pile the presents into separate piles for different people. Dan was the one who were carrying the presents over to the recipients and smiling as they took them.

Once everyone had at least one gift, Danny excluded since people still didn't realize he was gone except for Vlad and Dan, they began to open them. Maddie smiled at the cashmere sweater she had gotten from her daughter, Jazz hugged her husband for the new baby clothes, Jack gushed over the Sweden fudge that Vlad had shipped in, Damian exclaimed over the laptop computer his daughter bought, Valerie smiled at the picture of her and Dan smiling as Dan floated in his ghost form and her in her ghost hunting gear, Vlad laughed as he pulled out a doll that looked oddly like Skulker, and Dan laughed as he looked through an album with pictures of him and the others.

The kids all screamed in delight at the toys they had asked for and Dani smiled as she found a pair of plane tickets to Peru from her dad. "I can't wait to go dad, but why are there two of them?" She asked as she looked at the elder man with curiosity in her eyes.

Vlad chuckled at that and hugged her around the shoulders. "So we both can go of course! I have yet to actually take my daughter onto a trip with me and I thought this might be the best place to start." Vlad said as he stood back up in time to watch as Sam and Tucker both open presents from him, Sam's being a beautiful black diamond necklace that would fall beautifully on her neck, while Tucker was given an envelope with a Christmas bonus inside.

Dani smiled as she walked over to the tree and picked up a box that was to Vlad and walked back over to him. "This is to you from me old man. I hope you like it since it took me forever to find it." Dani exclaimed as she sat back down, excepting a gift from Dan again.

Vlad blinked at the green wrapped box for a moment before opening it, gasping as he looked inside. "This can't be what I think it is, can it?" Vlad said as he pulled out a funky looking medallion out of the box, both Sam and Tucker gasping in shock at it.

Dani smirked and nodded her head proudly. "I had heard that a ghost had a run in with him and had gotten away with one of the medallions he keeps, so I went on a hunt for him in the ghost zone. That's one reason why I hadn't been back in between Dan's birthday and today, it took that long to find it." She said with a smug tone.

Vlad gulped as he looked at the stylized CW on it and the odd gear shape that it had, hoping that it was actually real. "How did you get one of Clockwork's time medallions?" A voice interrupted and Vlad turned towards Danny with surprise at the sound of the time ghost's name coming from the young half ghost. "You don't normally get one of those unless you've actually met him." Danny said as he sat a box to the side and walked towards Vlad, grabbing a hold of the medallion and looking it over before nodding.

Vlad stared at him in surprise as did Dani and Valerie, those people being the only ones who knew the significance of the medallion, besides Sam and Tucker who hadn't actually said anything yet. "How…How do you know what it is?" Dani asked as she looked at Dani in astonishment.

Danny blinked at his cuz before realization set in and he turned to Sam and Tucker, who both were looking anywhere but at the four who knew of the ghost. "You mean you haven't told them anything?" Danny asked towards the two, who looked at him with small smiles and nods.

"It wasn't something we could tell, it was your secret and you're past…er future at stake." Sam said as she looked at him with a motherly look.

Tucker nodded in agreement with his wife, "We were only ever the secret keepers that were there to help when you needed it. We had no right to give away secrets that weren't ours to give."

Danny stared at them with tears in his eyes as he smiled and nodded at them, knowing that he truly did have the best of friends. "That's nice and all, but what's with the medallion anyways?" Dan asked as he came forward, holding a hand towards Vlad who handed him the medallion. "It just looks like some tricked out necklace to me." He said as he looked over the relic and feeling the smoothness of the cord necklace.

Vlad blanched at that while Danny laughed. "That medallion belonged to one of the most powerful ghosts in the entire ghost zone! It is not some tricked out necklace!" Vlad exclaimed as he began to wave his arms frantically. "To even have it proves that he exists!"

Here Danny laughed even louder as he held onto his stomach, wondering when the last time he had laughed like this had been. "Of course he exists! We need someone to watch the timeline while the Observants try to mess with it!" Danny exclaimed as soon as he was able to get his laughing under control.

Vlad stared at him in astonishment, not noticing that Sam and Tucker were now laughing at him, or the fact that most of the room was thoroughly confused, minus the kids who were still opening the presents. "You know him! How do you know him!?" Vlad asked as he pointed a finger at Danny.

Danny smirked at him and shook his head in denial. "I have no idea what you mean Uncky Vlad!" He said as he dodged the swipe at his head from said uncle. "I mean come on! How can I, a half ghost with only a year of practice, meet one of the most powerful beings in the ghost zone?" Danny taunted as he jumped over Vlad as the man made to tackle him.

"I don't know little badger, but it seems as if you make some of the most unlikely of allies with some of the most powerful of people. Pandora for example." Vlad said as he stood up again to try and catch Danny again, only to have a package thrown in his face by Dan.

"Cool it Vlad, it's Christmas and that means presents, so open yours." Dan said as he handed a huge package to Danny, who stared at it in surprise, it was about as tall as him and just about as wide. "Go ahead and open it bro, I got this for you and thought you'd like it." Dan said as he smirked, Vlad's eyes widened in realization and he was soon on the floor laughing.

Danny was stunned at Vlad's reaction to the present and was quite reluctant to open it, but knew that he would have to if he wanted to know what it was. So he began to unwrap it carefully, peeling the paper back and making sure he didn't wrinkle it. "I can't believe he still does that!" Jazz exclaimed as she watched her little brother, laughing slightly as she watched him unwrap his present.

William blinked at his wife, unsure of what she meant. "What do you mean by that Jazz, he's just trying to save paper?" He said with confusion.

Maddie was laughing as well and was the one to answer while her husband's booming laugh echoed around the room. "That's the thing, he's always been careful when it comes to unwrapping presents. Even when he was little he would take his time unwrapping something and it always irritated us cause we just wanted to see his face at whatever we got for him." She said as she turned and watched her son finish opening the gift.

Danny stared at it, wondering if this was some kind of joke. "I don't know whether to be touched or creped out." He finally said, pulling up the life size stuffy of Danny Phantom. The room burst into laughter as Dan fell to the ground laughing so hard. "They really made things like this?" Danny asked as he looked towards someone who wasn't laughing.

"They really did and I just about destroyed every single one of them insight before I learned who you really were." Valerie said as she looked at the doll with amusement. "It vexed me that they thought you were a hero, but no one seemed to care about the property damage at the time so no one really cared."

Danny blushed at that and carefully moved the doll out of the way and put it aside so he could continue to open presents, since it seemed that everyone had open theirs; Jazz having gushed over the dragon necklace that Dan had gotten her. "Well, that was highly embarrassing." Danny said as he looked at the assorted Danny Phantom merchandise but smiled at the Spaceship model kit that his parents had bought him.

"We thought it would be funny." Sam said as she snuggled into Tucker, who was also holding Danielle in his lap. "After all, we knew how much you hated the attention." She giggled at that.

"Though I have to say, Phantom seemed to save more people that I had first thought." Damian said as well as he stood up and walked over towards Danny and held out one of his remaining arms. "Thank you for all you did back then, even though we all seemed to hate you."

Danny looked down at the hand and smiled up at Damian again as he took the hand and shook it, nodding his head. "I was just doing what I thought was right, but thank you, this means a lot." Danny said as he released the hand and turned around, picking up the box he had been holding when he had entered back into the room. "Now I think it's time to hand out my presents." Danny said as he held the box and walked over to the middle of the room where a huge glass coffee table sat.

"What's in the box?" Dan asked as he walked over to his brother and tried to look over his shoulder, but frowned when Danny quickly closed the box and gave him a look that said just-hold-your-horses and stood back up.

"I actually made these, so I hope you all like them." He said as he opened the box open again and went to pull whatever was inside when suddenly the house began to shake. "What the..!?"

Everyone in the room looked around in confusion, Danielle and Jacob screaming in fear and running to their parents looking for comfort, and Danny who knew exactly what was going on and went ghost instantly. Vlad stared in shock at the young hybrid for several moment before he felt his ghost sense go off, Dan's going off as well, and soon the house was filled with ghosts that were running for their lives.

"Plasmius!" Vlad went ghost quickly and turned towards Skulker who looked as if he had just faced his worst nightmare. "You have to run; he's coming for you and the whelp!" He said as he looked at Danny, who was no longer there, surprising Vlad and Skulker both.

"What's going on Vlad, why's Skulker here? Why are all the ghosts running away?" Dan asked as he too went ghost, his green eyes glowing in worry. "Where did Danny go?"

Before Vlad could say anything else, it was Skulker who answered one of the questions burning in everyone's minds. "The Ghost King, Pariah Dark, has escaped from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep!"

xAppearancex

A.N. Sorry! I've been busy with some things, unpacking into my new house! Chopping down trees and burning limbs! You know how those things are and all, but anyways, I hope you like this and that the action is about to heat up again, but this is nowhere near finish yet.

Okay, I want to answer something that I know that has been bugging people and I sometimes get confused with it cause of the characters and the names.

~ How are you supposed to tell which one is Danny the first and Danny the second.

I thought I made it obvious, but I guess not. Well, for starters I made it to where the second Danny likes to be called Dan, hence me using Dan for him almost the entire time. Danny the first is still Danny since his future self caused him to hate being called Dan in the first place. That is the easy part, now for the hard part.

Vlad. We all know from the episodes that he calls Danny Daniel and Little Badger, but since Dan was born, he's taken to calling him Danny instead of Dan, just to annoy him. It was just something that he could call the two without actually hurting them when he wanted to annoy them the most. So Vlad calls Danny the first Daniel and Danny the second Danny, which should cover that I would think.

If you guys have any more questions, review and ask me them and I'll answer them after each chapter. I hoped you enjoy and review and let me know what you think!


	9. Dan Phantom VS Pariah Dark

Chapter Nine

Dan Phantom VS Pariah Dark

The room was deadly quiet at this announcement, no one quite sure whether to believe the Metallic Ghost or not. Vlad was the first to jump into action though as something rang through his head from earlier on in the last month, already knowing that what had been said was about this.

_"We are in for a rough ride Plasmius, so I leave it to you. Make the ride easier or make it much more difficult for him, but either way, the choice lies with you."_

"He told me but I didn't listen as usual!" Vlad snarled to himself as he transformed and disappeared through the ground, startling everyone in the room before they too all began to jump into action.

"Dan, I need you to stay here with the kids and Jazz, make sure they don't get hurt." Valerie ordered as she called her ghost suit out and took off running towards Vlad's portal, hoping the elder man hadn't done anything stupid.

Maddie and Jack had run up to their rooms where they had left their ghost hunting equipment and were planning and on returning back downstairs where their kids were waiting with their grandchildren. Sam and Tucker had already pulled out their own ghost hunting equipment which they kept on them at all times, ready for anything, they followed Valerie down to the lab hoping to help. Damian followed his daughter, already knowing that he could be of help by monitoring the equipment down in the lab like he had been doing for the past several years for the Fenton's.

Dan just stared as every adult took some kind of action, William including as he ran upstairs to grab the medical kit that Vlad kept in all of the bathrooms. Jazz was currently trying to keep the kids calm, leaving Dan with nothing left to do but turn ghost and wait.

He shook his head as his white hair fell into his face, eyes watching his surroundings as he waited for some sign that something had happened and he didn't have to wait long for that.

Loud screeching came from beneath them, the lab was under attack and Dan already knew what to do. He quickly threw a shield up around himself and his sister and the kids, holding it as the ground in front of them burst open as Vlad came tumbling in, something held in his hands. A figure jumped out of the hole that Vlad had made, landing next to the tree with a flaming sword and a huge black horse.

Dan gulped as he realized who it was; only having encountered the other on Halloween once or twice before running away, the Fright Knight had just appeared. "Now plebian, hand over which thou not belongs to you, my King needs his crown." The knight said as he pointed his sword at Vlad, who was glowering at him.

Vlad turned over onto his back as he revealed the Crown of Fire in his hands, his eyes flashing with irritation. "I thought you served no one any longer Fright Knight. A free knight I believe you called yourself."

The Fright Knight growled as he lowered his sword to his side, glaring at Vlad with hatred. "I am only free as long as my king is not free." He explained as he pointed his sword at Vlad again. "Now I shall vanquish you and take both the crown and your head to my king!"

Dan watched in horror as the sword lowered towards his godfather, his body frozen in fear as he thought Vlad was doomed.

He obviously didn't know his parents that well.

"Get away from him you manifestation of post human consciousness ectoplasmic goo!" Dan looked up at his mother as she fired a bazooka at the Fight Knight, startling the other as a portal appeared in front of him and sucked him in. "What do you think you're doing Vlad! I know it's been a while but you shouldn't be letting your guard down so easily." Maddie scolded as she came down the stairs, Jack right behind her as well as William.

Vlad chuckled sheepishly as he looked at her rubbing the back of his head. "I was going to go intangible and sink through the floor, but you showed up and there was no need." He said as he stood back up, brushing himself off lightly as he looked around. "Well, looks like I'll need to replace the floor, again."

Dan only rolled his eyes as he looked around again, a thought niggling in the back of his head as he felt something was off. He looked at Jazz and the kids again, Jacob hugging his mother tightly while Danielle cried out for hers.

Danielle?

Dani! "Hey, has anyone seen either Dani or Danny!" Dan yelled in panic as he looked towards Vlad and his parents. Both were stunned at this revelation and began to shout for either one to appear. Dan was the one to take the initiative and sunk through the floor to the lab, looking at the three that were currently holding a ghost dog from chewing on one of Vlad's machines. There was no sign of Dani or Danny.

"That's it, good doggy, good doggy." Tucker said as he sucked the ghost into the thermos, wiping sweat from his brow as he looked at the two women he was with. "Who do you think let old King out of his coffin this time?" He asked as he looked back towards the portal.

Valerie shrugged as she sat down on her hover board, ecto-gun held loosely in her hand. "I have no idea, but whoever did is probably obliterated by now." She sighed in annoyance at the thought of the king being back. "We should actually head back to Amity Park; He'll probably look there first for the Crown anyways." She guessed.

Sam nodded her head in agreement at this. "That's where Danny lived when he was first alive and he's the one who defeated the King in the first place." She said as she picked at her nails in nervousness. "He'll want to take Danny out since he defeated him, but I'm not sure where Danny even is at this point." Sam looked at both Tucker and Valerie, who were both looking stunned at her. "Oh come one! The King is back and you think Danny is just going to sit around and do nothing!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"He will not." Dan blinked as he looked around the room, wondering what had just happened. "He will go after the crown as soon as he's assured you are ready." Dan blinked as a figure appeared in front of. Dan wasn't quite sure what to make of the purple cloaked figure with the clock for a chest and a scar across one of his red eyes. The figure appeared to be an old man with a white beard…Dan gasped as the other changed into a child….and then to an adult….then to an old man again.

The ghost smiled at him as he pointed at the three that were below them. Dan gulped as he realized that they weren't moving, looking as if they were frozen. Dan looked back up at the ghost, unsure of what was going on. "Who," Dan coughed to clear the squeak that had appeared in his voice, "Who are you?" Dan asked a little clearer and stronger.

"I am Clockwork, master of all time." He announced, causing Dan to gap at him. Clockwork chuckled at him as he motioned for Dan to follow him and floated through the ceiling. Dan gulped as he followed, unsure of what to make of the apparent Master of Time. "I have come to make sure that time flows smoothly, meaning you need to do your part." He said as he floated towards a frozen Vlad who had a stunned face as he looked at Jack.

Dan was unsure of what he meant. "I don't know what you mean, my part, why do I have a part in all of this mess?" He asked again as he watched Clockwork take the Crown of Fire from Vlad and float back over to Dan.

Once Clockwork was in front of him again, he held the crown towards Dan, who carefully took it. "It is because you are needed, much like your brother was long ago. Now with you having the crown, he'll be able to find you easier."

Dan blinked in surprise before a sudden realization hit him, hard. "Where is Danny!? He was here only moments ago before this mess started! Where is he?" Dan asked frantically as he looked at the Master.

Clockwork only smiled at him as he pressed a button on the staff that he wielded. "He has gone off to start his own part in this time, do not worry, he is safe." Clockwork smiled at him again and then pointed in one direction with his staff. "Now return to Amity Park, that is where you will meet up with your brother again." Clockwork finished as he brought his staff back to him and pressed a button on the top of it. "Time in." With that he disappeared, leaving behind Dan with the Crown of Fire.

"That is the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard, but it just might work!" Vlad said as he looked at Jack in utter astonishment, crossing his arms as he thought about it.

Maddie blinked at the billionaire, something niggling at the back of her head until she was able to grasp a hold of it. "Vlad?" Vlad looked at her expectantly and she didn't keep him waiting. "Where's the crown?"

Vlad blinked and looked at his hands, gasping as he realized that he no longer had a hold of it. "I just had it! Where did it go?!" He yelled in surprise and frustration as he looked around the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of it somewhere.

Jack and Maddie quickly moved to help while Jazz and William worked to keep the kids calm until the others had returned as well, especially Danielle since neither of her parents were there at the time.

Dan gulped at the scene before he took off in the direction that Clockwork had pointed him towards, knowing that if the Master of Time wanted the others to follow him he would have told them to do so and not just talk to Dan. So he made sure to take off at his fastest speed, 110MPH, hoping that he could get to Amity before anything bad happened.

xAppearancex

"Apparently asking for an easy trip is just too much!" Dan yelled in frustration as he dodged another snap of the jaws from a massive black dragon that seemed intent on eating him for some reason. He quickly dodged another attempt at his life by diving towards the ground quickly and then pulling up at the last second.

The dragon had followed him in the daring dive and had incidentally not been able to pull up in time and had crashed into the ground…hard.

Dan smirked at the knocked out dragon before he took off again, estimating only several minutes before he arrived back at Amity Park, hopefully to find his brother there waiting for him. Though his trip back home had been anything but easy, Dan knew that the hardest part was about to come when he arrived at Amity Park.

He was right as soon as he saw a massive green shield forming around the town. He gasped as he pushed his speed further. 'Got get into town before it's too late.' He thought as he pushed his body further, straightening out as much as possible to get more aerodynamic and forcing more strain into his body. The shield got further and further to closing him out and he was unsure if he'd make it or not.

He lowered towards the ground more and more and just when he thought he'd get stuck between the ground and shield, he slipped past as a strange feeling swept across his legs and made them tingle.

The surprise kept him from coming to a stop and instead helped him crash into a building full force instead. He groaned as he climbed out of the building and onto the street where he turned to look at his feet.

They were normal as always.

He shook his head and stood up, patting the place where the crown was hooked onto his belt, nodding as he felt it there still. "Now to find my brother." He muttered as he took off into the air, looking around for his brother.

He blinked as that same tingling feeling came over his legs again though, wondering what that was about and looked down where his legs were supposed to be.

Only they weren't there. A spectral Tail was in their place.

Dan blinked in surprise before he smiled, happy that he had gotten something that Vlad didn't have at all, especially since Spectral Tails were only for ghosts who could break the sound barriers, in other words, he could go really fast.

"So cool!" Dan said as he took off, hitting speeds that he hadn't been able to reach before he got the tail. "I never thought I'd be able to go this fast!" He shouted in joy as he passed over buildings, ignoring the glowing green background from the shield overhead.

"So you have my king's crown." Dan stopped in his tracks as a figure appeared in front of him, holding out a sword at his chest.

Dan gulped as he began to fly backwards to put a distance between them. "Um, maybe." Dan said as his mouth went dry, unsure of how he'd be able to handle the Fright Knight on his own when he never had before.

The Fright Knight's eyes narrowed as he lifted his sword a bit higher, towards the boy's head and pulled on the reins of Fright Mare. "Hand it over boy and your obliteration shall be swift." He said as he released the reins with one hand and held that hand out for the crown.

Dan gulped as he shook his head and took off towards where he knew Fenton Works was. Fright Knight howled in anger as he sheathed his sword and took the reins in both hands and took off after the boy quickly.

Dan was swearing in his head as he pushed his body, his spectral tail appearing again as he began to push pass speeds that only his brother had ever gone before. He could still hear the Fright Knight yelling in rage behind him but he wasn't stopping.

That was when he slammed into another ghost shield, this time it was the Fenton Works shield though.

He panicked for a quick second before realizing that he could go human and walk through it easily.

The a sword slammed onto the shield just next to his head and he gasped in fear and surprise. He quickly turned human and easily slipped through the shield and slammed into the concrete with a resounding smack.

"I definitely am no looking forward to doing that again." He said as he climbed onto his knees and rubbed the back of his sore head, gasping in fear though as he heard something slammed onto the shield. He turned to look at the Fright Knight as he tried to enter the shield with a ferocious yell, but failing at the same time.

"I got lucky." He said as he stood up and quickly ran into the house, taking his hat off and throwing it onto the table, heading up towards his room where he knew he would need to change out of the sweat soaked clothes he was wearing. "I still don't get how I can be sweat soaked in this form when it's my ghost form doing all of the work." He muttered to himself.

"That would because your human body suffers all the things your ghostly body does as well, they are connected after all." Dan jumped at the voice as he looked at his bed, where another person laid on it, looking at him with a smirk. "Miss me?"

Dan glared at his brother, wondering how in the world he had gotten there so fast. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how worried mom and dad are? Did you know about the ghost king being released?" Dan asked in quick succession, leaving Danny staring at him in surprise before composing himself.

"Um well, in order, I came here to help you, I know mom and dad are worrying cause they always worry, and yeah I knew about him because of what my mentor told me." Dan blinked at his brother, utterly confused.

"Okay." He muttered as he hadn't really expected his brother to answer him for some odd reason. "Wait." He blinked up at his brother as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and curiosity. "Mentor, what mentor?"

Danny blinked at him before smirking and pointing at Dan, or more accurately Dan's chest. "I think you've met him already." Was all he said and Dan looked down.

Clockwork's medallion sat on his chest innocently, sparkling in the light as Dan looked back up at Danny in surprise. "Clockwork is your mentor?"

"And Guardian." Danny supplied as he sat up and crossed his legs, holding his ankles together as he looked at his brother. "He's the one who actually sped up my reformation from a molecule to an actual ghost." Danny said as he glanced out the window where he could see Fright Knight slamming the barrier with his sword. "He's not going to give up any time soon and you have a lot of ground to cover before you can even go anywhere near Pariah." Danny said as he stood from the bed and grabbed a hold of Dan to drag him downstairs.

Dan was panicking at this point though as he was dragged down the stairs, his brother's words ringing through his ears. "Wait what! I can't fight the Ghost King! I haven't even been able to beat the Box Ghost yet!" He yelled out incredulously, unsure if his brother had actually lost his mind or not.

Danny only shook his head as he huffed in irritation. "Well, that's what Clockwork said and he didn't tell me how you were supposed to beat Pariah, only that you did and that I would help, so don't worry." He opened the door to the lab and pulled Dan down with him. "You've got the crown right?" Danny asked as soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs, turning to look at his brother with his hands on his hips.

Dan nodded his head warily and unhooked the crown from his belt, holding it out to Danny who took it. "What are you going to do with that?" Dan asked as he watched his brother walk to the middle of the room and transform, eyes glowing a bright florescent green as his hands powered up with green energy.

Danny shot a beam at the crown and it slid across the floor, causing him to huff in irritation. "I'm going to destroy it." He said as his eyes suddenly turned ice blue and he shot blue energy at the crown, freezing it to the spot and causing the flames to stop moving as it was incased. Dan watched as Danny widened his stance and opened his mouth, a wailing noise leaving his mouth and causing Dan to cover his ears in pain.

When the noise had died down Dan saw Danny revert to human and fall to his knees, the crown, or what was left of it, was spread across the ground, and obliterated. "Well, what do you know, Clockwork was right." Danny said as he stood back up, turning to look at Dan. "Now you you'll have a chance at defeating Pariah, without his crown and the Ring of Rage combined, he's only a measly eleven."

Dan stared at Danny in astonishment at that announcement, now absolutely sure that his brother was insane. "You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled out incredulously. "I'm only a seven, if that! How do you expect me to beat this guy when apparently Vlad still had problems?!"

Danny rolled his eyes at him and gave him a pointed look. "Vlad didn't exactly fight Pariah, he ran away and let a fourteen year old fight him instead. If anyone had problems it was me and that was when he had both the ring and crown, so don't be such a wimp." Danny said as he walked over to a corner of the room where something was stood with a cloth over it. "Plus, you'll have this on your side as well."

With that Danny pulled the cloth off of the thing and showed a suit of some sort that had the Fenton's F on it with a glass dome over the top where a head could possibly go. "Whoa, what is it?" Dan asked as he walked over to it, realizing that the suit must've been at least ten feet tall.

Danny smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the suit. "This is the Ecto-Skeleton, a suit that will increase your power ten times and this one is powered by the Ecto-converter." Danny explained as a horrified look crossed his face at the name of the machine. "If Vlad told you what he did to modify the suit than you know that the Ecto-Converter will power the suit without killing you." Danny said with another smirk.

Dan looked up at the suit before looking at his brother in confusion. "I though you and Jazz destroyed the suit back when Vlad was your enemy though." Dan said as he waited for an explanation from Danny.

Danny shifted his feet at this part as his chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "See, the thing is that when you have a mentor and guardian like Clockwork, he can help you get certain things." Danny said nervously with a chuckle.

Dan stared at him in astonishment before shaking his head and looking up at the suit. "So all I have to do is get in the suit and take on the Ghost King?" Dan asked and Danny nodded at him. "Why does this seem to be too easy?" Dan asked as he looked back up at the machine.

Danny laughed at that as he shook his head. "That's because nothing is ever as easy as it seems. You'll have to be ready to take on an entire army when you get there cause I'm sure Pariah has raised his Skeleton army already." Danny said as he transformed again and opened the portal. "We need to get going through before he breaks through the portal though, if he does that, than we're in real trouble." He said as the portal opened behind him, silhouetting him from behind. "Get in the suit and let's go."

Dan nodded and transformed, flying up to get into the suit. "Make sure you transform again in the suit." Danny called out and Dan nodded, quickly transforming back into a human and climbing all the way into the suit where he made sure everything was only. Once everything was working he transformed, the suit transforming with him.

"Wow, that was Awesome!" Dan said as he looked down at his brother in excitement. Danny nodded his head and jumped into the portal, Dan quickly following. "Is this what you felt like when you were in the suit? Powerful?" Dan asked on the other side of the portal, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

Danny smiled and nodded his head. "It was, but with great power there is always a burden Dan." Here Danny's smile faded as he looked at his brother with serious eyes. "The suit might not drain you anymore but you can't let the power get to your head, it'll overwhelm you if you do. Do not let it go to your head." Danny instructed as he began to lead Dan towards Pariah's keep.

Dan was silent as they flew, Dan having to go a bit slower since the suit upped his speed, thinking over what his brother had told him. The suit was power itself, something that could make him stronger than Vlad or Valerie or even the entire ghost zone, he was sure of it. Then there was the fact that he could obliterate everything if he wasn't careful or worse, he could become what Vlad had once been.

Evil.

Even though it sounded childish or melodramatic, it was true. He let his power get the best of him and he would become something he had been prepared to fight. He couldn't really chance that happening since his brother had actually _died_ from stopping something like that happening. He gulped as he realized just what he could do with that power and it truly terrified him.

He wished that they had longer before they reached the Keep but he could already see it and he could see his brother shift slightly. When they had just been flying in silence, Dan saw that Danny was relaxed and that his thoughts were elsewhere, but now his face looked like it was made of stone as he seemingly prepared for battle. Dan gulped at the hardened eyes that Danny had, wondering if he could even take his brother on with the suit on or not.

"Get ready Dan, because we've got the welcoming committee waiting for us." Danny spoke suddenly and Dan whipped his head to look back at the Keep, gasping as he saw the thousands upon thousands of Skeletons waiting for them.

"You've seriously got to be kidding me now." Dan muttered as he looked at the army and then at his brother.

Danny only smiled as he put two fingers to his lips and gave a loud shrill whistle. Dan blinked as the whistle lasted for several seconds, his mind wondering what his brother was doing when suddenly, yells erupted around him and the army of skeletons began to fall suddenly. "Took you long enough Whelps! Where've you been?"

Danny smiled as he turned to Skulker, who was smirking at him now. "I was waiting on my little brother; he was the one who had the crown." Danny stated, throwing his thumb over his shoulder to point at a gaping Dan.

Skulker smirked and nodded his head as he turned back towards the army of skeletons, watching as several of the ghosts that Danny use to fight, fought against Pariah's army. "We should get going as well, I don't want Ember telling me she was working harder than me after all." Skulker said as he pointed towards where his girlfriend was.

Danny looked towards where he was pointing and gaped in astonishment, unsure if he should blush or gap at Skulker. Ember was way hotter than he remembered from when he woke up, especially since she now had her hair down and shorter as it brushed her shoulders, wearing a black tube top with a leather jacket and black shorts that stopped just about mid-thigh, her boots were the same and went up to her knees and she also wore black fingerless gloves now, her make-up was still the same. "I'll never understand why she's going out with you." Danny said as he smirked at a frowning Skulker and took off into the fray.

"That hurt whelp!" Skulker called after him, diving in as well, leaving Dan to stand there, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Get moving Dan! Go to the castle and fight him, that's what you're supposed to do!" Danny yelled at him as he froze a good portion of the army.

Dan gulped and nodded his head, flying into the castle and landing in front of two huge double doors. He gulped again as he pushed the doors open, wondering if this was the right thing to do. He was absolutely frightened though when he saw the sixteen foot tall giant sitting on the throne though.

"So you have finally come Danny Phantom."

xAppearancex

Vlad cursed as he flew through the ghost zone, his mind racing as he tried to remember what had happened after Jack had suggested using the Boo-merang to track down Danny, which had completely surprised Vlad since the stupid thing was still programed to find the first Danny anyways. But he was digressing at the moment; he needed to remember what happened with the Crown of Fire since he had no idea where it had gone.

Daniel had warned him to destroy the darn thing, but he had neglected to listen to him again since he had just taken it as a touch of paranoia from the boy. He should've known better than that by now, since Daniel had proven on more than one occasion he knew more than most. He growled in his throat as he thought about that, but soon pushed it aside as he followed that stupidly name contraption, Valerie and the Foleys right behind him as they too followed the darn Boo-merang.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Valerie asked as she came to fly next to Vlad, her suit powered fully and ready for a fight.

Vlad growled in his throat but nodded his head. "I think this is the best option we have. Daniel could be in great danger as Pariah Dark will most definitely have a grudge against the boy for defeating him." Vlad explained as he continued in on his flight. "Though I am unsure of how he would have gotten a hold of Daniel, this is the most probable option to us."

Valerie nodded her head at this and they continued in their flight until they came to the Keep, only to gasp in surprise.

The place was a total and utter wreck. "What is going on here?" Vlad asked aloud, and surprisingly, he got an answer.

"Bout freaking time you guys got here!"

Vlad blinked and he and the other three turned to look at Daniel, who was flying towards them, ectoplasm falling down the right side of his face and several other cuts on his body. "Daniel? What are you doing here? What's going on? Where is your brother and Danielle?" Vlad asked rapidly as Danny stared at him in surprise.

"Um, déjà vu…but anyways in order, I'm here fighting against Pariah, I think that's obvious but me and some other ghosts are fight the army here, Dan is inside fighting Pariah Dark and Danielle is in Amity Park trying to find a way to pull the Soul Shredder from the ground without transporting Amity into the Ghost Zone again." The group all stared at him in surprise until Vlad grabbed him by his shoulders and brought him inches from his face.

"Your telling me that Dan is in there fighting one of the most powerful ghosts alone! What in the world are you thinking!?" Vlad yelled as he shook Danny back and forth.

"Um, well, if you'd stop shaking me I'd tell you." Danny said as he went tangible and escaped Vlad's grasp. "Look, Dan has the Ecto-Skeleton so its fine and it's his fate to fight Pariah anyways. But if you'd like to go and help him anyways…" Danny trailed off as Vlad took off for the Keep, by passing the entire army and entering the castle faster than Danny could blink. "Well, now that he's out of the way." Danny said as he turned to the three humans that were watching the scene.

"Well Dude, looks like you've got yourself in a bind again." Tucker said from the inside of a Fenton Speeder that had been built and taken to Vlad's mansion just in case of an emergency.

Danny chuckled and nodded his head. "I need your guy's help though, think you're up for it?" Danny asked.

Valerie smirked and cocked her gun, holding it up as she looked at him with a raised brow. Sam and Tucker both pulled out weapons from the speeder and smirked as well. "Wanna ask that question again Hero?" Sam asked with mirth in her voice.

Danny rolled his eyes as he smiled at them as well. "No, I think I get the point, so first Sam and Tucker. I need you two to go and help Dani, I'm sure she needs it since the Fright Knight is in Amity Park and some of the Skeletons are there as well." Danny explained and both adults nodded as they took off, knowing that Dani was strong but wasn't that strong. "Valerie, wanna help distract these guys from helping Pariah?" Danny asked as he pointed as the skeletons in front of the keep.

"You couldn't keep me from it." Valerie said as she flew straight into the fray, leaving Danny to smirk at her with his hands on his hips.

"Now that they're all distracted." Danny said as he turned towards the entrance of the keep and flew in, hiding in the shadows as he watched the battle between Pariah and his brother and Vlad.

xAppearancex

Dan gasped as he was thrown to the floor, not expecting that blast from the King. He got back up, struggling to control the suit, but was un-use to it. "Come on, get up." Dan said as he slowly got to his feet, only to be hit by another red hot blast from the king.

"Give up child; you do not hope to control a power that is beyond you." Pariah said as he walked over to the kneeling Dan, who glared up at him, but fear clearly seen in his eyes. "Recede and you may become a knight for my use."

Dan stood up again and got into a fighting stance, glaring at the king. "I will never back down! My brother didn't and neither will I!" Dan said as he fired another blast at the king, but the other dodged it easily and glared at the boy.

"You have no hope to beat me, even with that infernal contraption that the other Phantom used. You do not have the knowledge or the ability to use such power." Pariah said again this time stomping his foot and sending shockwaves at Dan, who flew up into the air to dodge them, but was left vulnerable as a red blast sent him flying into the wall.

"I may not be able to control this suit like Danny." Dan started as he stood back up and closed his eyes. "I may not even be as powerful as he was, but," Dan opened his eyes and glared at the king, "That doesn't mean I'll stop trying!" With that Dan disappeared and Pariah's eyes widened at the move, not expecting something as simple as that, therefore he was left vulnerable as a beam slammed into his back and sent him falling on his face.

"Good move child, sometimes us powerful ones seem to forget our more simple powers in regard to the more powerful ones." The giant said as he stood up, glaring around the room. "But that does not mean we cannot stop another from using them." With that Pariah shot a beam to his right slightly behind him, slamming into Dan's suited body and throwing him aside again.

"This is definitely harder than Danny made it seem to be." Dan muttered as he shook his head and stood up again. "Either way, I've got to stop him before he hurts someone." Dan said as he flew towards Pariah, only to stare in astonishment as Pariah jumped over his bullheaded charge and land on his suit, crushing him to the ground.

"Now, I think I will take this suit away from you." Pariah said as he began to tear the suit apart, pulling Dan out of it and throwing him aside as he crumpled the suit up and threw it to the side like a piece of trash.

"Oh, now I'm in trouble." Dan muttered as he looked up at the smirking king.

"That you are." Pariah said as he aimed one hand at Dan and began to charge a beam. "Say goodbye ghost boy, you've fought honorably but now it is time to end this."

Dan closed his eyes in preparation of his defeat, knowing that it was the end for him. "Get away from my godson!" Dan's eyes shot open as a red lightning bolt flew across the room and into the Ghost King, sending him flying back.

"Vlad!" Dan cried in joy as his godfather landed in front of. Vlad looked over his shoulder at the boy and glared at him. "Oh, I'm in trouble." Dan muttered.

"Big time." Vlad replied as he turned back towards Pariah Dark that was standing back up, glaring at Vlad this time. "But for now, we have a bigger problem to deal with." He said as he turned and helped Dan onto his feet and turned back to the king. "We'll talk about your punishment after we've defeated the king."

Dan blinked at that and looked at Vlad in astonishment. "_We?_ You just said we! That means I get to help right?" Dan looked unusually happy about this, but he pushed it away for later thought as he looked up at Vlad hopefully.

Vlad sighed as he nodded his head. "Yes, you get to help me fight." Vlad said as he turned back towards Pariah, only to stare in horror as a red blast slammed into him.

Dan looked just as surprise as he watched his godfather be sent slamming into not a wall, but a suit of armor that held a _sword!_

The same sword that was going through Vlad's stomach at that point!

"Vlad!" Dan screamed in horror as he flew to his godfather, who was stuck hanging over the ground since the suit of armor refused to release the sword. "Vlad, please say something." Dan said as tears fell down his face, the numerous cuts that he had on his face from the suit being torn to pieces stinging as the tears touch them.

Vlad coughed as he brought a hand up to his stomach, touching where the sword was. "I'm…cough…fine." Vlad said as he turned to look at Dan. "Run." Was what Vlad said as he finally lost consciousness.

Dan stared in horror as Vlad reverted to human, both ectoplasm and blood pouring from his stomach. Dan shook his head as he watched the knight finally lose hold on the sword and both Vlad and the sword began to fall.

Dan was quick to catch him and lay him on the side, afraid of making the sword going any deeper into the man, unsure of what to do.

_'Are you mad?'_

Dan blinked at the sound of the voice in his head, wondering where it was coming from.

_'Are you sad? Are you willing to fight to save him?'_

Dan nodded his head at the voice, choking as he spoke. "Yes, I want to help him! I want to save him!" He yelled as he looked at the paling figure of Vlad, tears still falling down the boy's face as he watched blood slowly leak from the man.

_'Then allow me to help you.'_

Dan nodded his head as he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything on his own. "Please help me!"

_'Stand up then.'_

Dan did as told and stood up, turning to face Pariah as he knew this had something to do with the ghost king.

_'Close your eyes.'_

Dan did as told as he vaguely realized that he knew that voice, but from where he knew not.

_'You have three minutes, use it well.'_

With that Dan felt something hit him in the back, a sense of power radiating through his body as he slammed his eyes wide open. His eyesight had enhanced, everything came to him in crystal clear and he saw something surrounding Pariah as he looked towards the king, something red was in his chest.

_'Go to him.'_

Dan acted instantly and was in front of the ghost king before the other could even react.

_'Reach into him now.'_

Dan reached his hands towards the glowing red ball the seemed to be placed directly over where Pariah's heart would've been if he had been alive, his hands easily slipping into the man as if they were intangible, but they weren't.

_'Grab the ball and pull it out.'_

Dan did as instructed and pulled out the red glowing ball, ignoring the screaming coming from Pariah as he did, ignoring the burning sensations to his hands as he pulled out whatever it was that he had just taken from the king.

_'Take it over to Vlad now. Put it into Vlad and pull the sword out.'_

Dan was still unsure of why he was following this voice's instructions, but he did anyways, walking away from Pariah and towards hi godfather. He kneeled in front of the man and carefully pushed the glowing red ball into Vlad's own red ball, the two combining into one. Dan swiftly acted and pulled the sword out as well, lying Vlad on his back and watched.

The wound in Vlad's stomach healed and soon faded to nothing but a tiny scar.

_'Good, now go to sleep.'_

Without realizing it, Dan was already falling forward, landing on top of his godfather, unconscious.

xAppearancex

As the army of Skeletons all fell again, as everyone in Amity Park was released from the shield once again, no one noticed as a black and white blur disappeared further into the ghost zone, not to be seen for quite some time.

xAppearancex

A.N. Wow, that was awesome! Okay, now I'm sure your all wondering what happened, but I'm not going to tell you until later, since this isn't anywhere near done, so don't even think it's near ending, it's not. So please review and tell me your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed reading!


	10. The Gifts

Chapter Ten

The Gifts

"When do you think I can go back?" A voice echoed through the room, as if it was coming from everywhere at once.

A figure floated in front of a green screen, his purple cloak covering his face as he bowed his head. "I don't know, but you will not be leaving until I am sure you have full strength. The test with the King has clearly drained you to almost non-existent levels. If you use anymore right now, you'll disappear for good." He replied.

"I understand, I'm surprised now that I can even talk with you. I thought as soon as I got here I'd go into a deep sleep again." The voice echoed around again, a touch of sadness in its voice. "I just hope I recover soon, I want to go back."

The figure smiled at the voice, knowing what it meant. "Yes, I know, and I'm positive you'll be returning to them soon enough." He smirked at his own knowledge as he shifted into the form of an old man.

"Hmm, how do you know that?" There was silence before the voice spoke again, this time in annoyance. "Right, don't answer that, I already know. Master of Time and all that."

"Good to know you remember Danny." Clockwork said as he looked back at the screen, watching as two figures rested in their beds soundly. "Now would you like to finish watching this or will I shut it off?"

"Leave it on, not like I have much to do anyways." Danny replied as he settled and waited for the two figures to awaken. "I don't have a body or energy, so I can't exactly leave, now can I?"

Clockwork chuckled as he left the room, leaving the screen on. "I understand, but I must be going, I have another meeting with the Observants." Clockwork frowned at this as he left the room.

Danny chuckled at that and looked back at the screen, wishing he could put his head in his hands but he wasn't sure where either really was. "I hope I can get better soon." He muttered as he continued to watch the screen.

xAppearancex

He felt warmth on his face as he began to wake up, unsure of where he was exactly. He could've sworn he had been in a cold castle when he passed out, but he could've been wrong, he had weird dreams before and he knew that the latest on could've been one of those weird ones again.

He groaned as he rolled onto his side and slowly began to open his eyes, looking at his side table that he could tell was in his room at Vlad's. He blinked in confusion as he wondered how he had gotten there since the last thing he remembered was watching Vlad bleed to….death.

"VLAD!" Dan yelled as he shot up from his bed and tripped over his blankets, falling to the floor with a painful 'THUD'. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head, rolling onto his back as he looked up at the ceiling of his room, mind racing. "How did I get back here?" He asked himself as he slowly stood up, feeling his body protest with the movement, but ignoring it as he moved towards the door and out into the hallway, slowly moving down the hall.

The place seemed like it was empty, though Dan knew from experience that it wasn't, he knew that he wasn't totally alone in the giant mansion. He breathed heavily as he moved down to Vlad's room, happy that the billionaire hadn't had his room all the way over to the other side of the place and only down the hall from his. He came to the door to slow for his liking but ignored it as he opened the door.

The room was the same as ever with light blue walls and a four poster bed with dark blue sheets on it. He could see the door that led to the walk in closet and the vanity mirror off to the side as well, but he ignored all of that to instead stare at the figure on the bed.

Vlad looked peaceful from where he laid on the bed, his hair spread out on the pillow and the covers pulled all the way up to his chin. Dan sighed happily as he realized that his godfather was breathing evenly and smiled as he looked at him. "I'm so happy you're alright." Dan admitted as he walked over to the bed and called onto it, curling up against his second father figure like he use to when he was a child. "I' don't think I could lose you."

With that Dan fell back asleep peacefully with a smile on his face.

He never saw a smile appear on Vlad's lips as the man chuckled. "Neither could I my dear boy." Vlad whispered as he opened his eyes and stared at the teenager next to him before he closed them again and fell asleep.

xAppearancex

The few days were a slow and painful pace for the two pair, both sore and tired from their exertion against the King. Neither were moving like they use to and neither were quite up to helping the others in catching the loose ghosts.

"When are we going to be able to move normally again?" Dan asked as he laid on the couch in the living room that had the Christmas tree, staring unseeingly at the TV.

"I don't know, but this is starting to become increasingly irritating." Vlad announced as he took a sip from his cup of tea, sighing in bliss. "When I can move comfortably again, I'll be heading to the company and taking care of all of those annoyances. I fear they might've messed everything up in my leave."

Dan rolled his eyes at this before sitting up slowly, groaning as his muscles screamed in protest. "Man, now I know how it feels to be old." Dan grumbled as he stood up next, slowly as he took deep breaths.

Vlad looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he should take that as an insult. But before he could say anything, he watched with wide eyes as Dan fell over something from behind the couch with a crash. "Dan, you alright?" Vlad called from his seat, not getting up since he knew that he would take too long.

Dan groaned as he rubbed his head, wondering what exactly he had fallen over. He looked down and saw a brown box that was now slightly crushed from his fall. His eyes glowed curiously as he sat up slowly, moving the box in front of him. "Hey Vlad, did we forget to open some of the presents from before?" Dan asked as he opened the box slowly.

Vlad blinked in surprise at the question and had to think about it before shaking his head. "No, not that I can think of at least. From my knowledge we opened all of them after we woke up." Vlad replied. "Why do you ask?"

Dan blinked at the multiple gifts in the box before standing up and lifting the box up with him as well. "Because there's a box back here with packages that are wrapped in newspaper." Dan replied as he sat back on the couch, forgetting what he was going after, with the box in front of him. "There's one for you, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Dani, Danielle, Jacob, William, Damien, and Valerie."

Vlad blinked as he looked at Dan and then the box before standing up and sitting next to his godson. "Well, why don't you hand me mine then and we'll see what they are." Vlad said as he held his hand out expectantly.

Dan nodded his head as he picked up Vlad's, realizing that the packages were no bigger than his palm and clumsily wrapped. "I wonder what it is." Dan said as he watched Vlad looked the gift over before opening it slowly.

"I'm not sure, but whoever wrapped them were horrendous at it and apparently had no idea what they were doing." Vlad drawled as he finally pulled away the last of the newspaper wrapping his gift and gasped.

Dan blinked at his godfather with wide eyes, wondering what would cause the man to react so terribly, but understood when he lifted the gift out of the paper. It was on a silver necklace and shined in the light with a green glow emanating from the inside.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Dan asked as he looked at the necklace.

Vlad nodded his head as he examined the V with a lightning bolt going through it diagonally. Throughout the entire pendent green energy swirled around inside in a hypnotic pattern. "This is made out of Forever Ice." Vlad announced with conviction and awe.

Dan gaped at him for a moment before looking at the pendant again. "But how? Only the ghosts of the Far Frozen know how to make Forever Ice! That stuff never melts and so tough that it could cut steel no problem!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yes, the Far Frozen are the only known makers of Forever Ice." Vlad stated as his eyes clouded over with ideas. "But we know one person who not only are good friends with the Far Frozen but also can make ice."

Dan's eyes widened with realization. "Danny? He made these? He can make these?" Dan asked as he looked at his own package with renewed interest. "What do you think he made me?" Dan asked his godfather as he moved over to the box and grabbed his out, holding it gently as he began to unwrap it.

Vlad shrugged as he held his own pendant in his hand, watching as the green energy swirled and danced inside. "I don't know, but if it is anything like mine, then I can hazard a guess." Vlad admitted as he turned to look at his godson that was now staring at his own pendant with amazed eyes.

Vlad hummed curiously as leaned over to look at the boy's pendant, his own clutched tightly in his hand. Dan was staring at his own DP insignia that was about the size of a quarter. Inside of the pendant was the same energy that swirled inside of Vlad's own, only this one was tinted with a cool blue energy that looked like snowflakes.

"Wow." Dan said quietly as he quickly unclipped it and clipped it back onto his neck. The DP insignia came to a stop at his collarbone and would be easily hidden under his shirt if needed. "I can't believe he's able to make Forever Ice." Dan muttered as he looked at Vlad, who had also put his pendant on as well. "Where is Danny?" Dan finally asked his Godfather, whose face had instantly gone stone cold.

Vlad gulped suddenly as he lost his ability to actually keep his poker face at his Godson's own face of anger. "Where is Danny, Vlad? I haven't seen him since I went to fight the Ghost King!" Dan exclaimed as he threw a pillow at Vlad.

Vlad caught the pillow and sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that the gig was up. "Look Danny, we didn't tell you because we feared you would hurt yourself." Vlad stated as he looked at his angry godson, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep much from the boy any longer. It had already been a week since the incident with the king and they were still not any closer to finding the first Danny. "Your brother went missing after you defeated the king; we haven't seen him once in the last week."

Dan looked stunned at his godfather, unsure of what to really say since they had been keeping something so monumentally important from him. His own brother that he had gotten to know so well over the last month or so had gone missing! How could they do that to him!? He could've helped! "Aren't I supposed to have some sort of connection to him!? I could've helped somehow! I know I could've!" Dan shouted out in anger as he thought about what they were doing when they disappeared for hours on end. "Is this why everyone isn't here right now!? Is this why they disappear for hours upon hours and only return wiped out and tired?"

Vlad sighed as Dan turned away from him, burying his face in his knees and wrapping his arms around them. "Dan, you know we would've had asked for you to help if you had been in any condition to do so! They won't even let me help since I'm still basically worthless without any energy." Vlad stated as he stood up and black rings appeared around his waist but fizzled out a second later. "If we don't have the energy to go ghost in the first place, then we are useless." Vlad explained with an edge in his voice, betraying the fact that he was angry at the situation as well.

Dan still did not look at his godfather, instead standing up and summoning the blue rings that would appear around his own waist. He could feel his energy fade away and the ring fizzle out just like it had Vlad's. He growled in anger as he gave up trying to transform, knowing that it was useless. "Why is this happening now of all times?!" Dan yelled out in frustration slamming his fist onto the table in front of him.

Vlad looked at his godson in concern, standing up and touching the other's shoulder gently. "I know it's frustrating Dan, but there's only so much that we can do in the first place. We can only play the waiting game now." Vlad explained as he walked pass the younger. "Now, let's go call the other's and give them their own pendants." With that Vlad walked out of the room, Dan standing on his own, wondering just where his brother had gone.

xAppearancex

"So why did you call us back here?" Dani asked as she sat on the couch, legs crossed and arms on the back of the sofa, eyes focused on the two males in front of her on the opposite couch. Maddie and Jack were sat on the couch with her, Jazz and her family were sitting on another couch just next to Dani and the two Fenton parents, and finally Sam, Tucker, and Danielle were sat on a finally couch that was on the other side of Dani and the two elders. Damien and Valerie were sat on the couch with Vlad while Dan stood next to his godfather. "We were busy looking for Danny you know." Dani stated with narrowed eyes.

Vlad rolled his eyes at his daughter as he nodded at Dan who was holding the brown box. "I and Dan were relaxing in the main living room when we found a box that had several gifts in it. We have already opened our own, but I find it important to allow you to open your own." Vlad said as Dan began to hand the gifts to everyone and once they all had theirs in their hands, they opened them.

The two kids were eagerly opening theirs and gasped as they both pulled out theirs at the same time.

Danielle, Sam and Tucker's daughter, pulled out a silver chain that had a glowing teddy bear that held a heart in its arms against its chest. Its eyes sparkled in the light as she awed at it and showed it to her parents.

Jacob, Jazz's first son, pulled out a silver chain that held a soccer ball with gloved hands wrapped around it and it shined brilliantly as the boy gasped at it. Jacob was a soccer player and played goalie for his team. He was one of the best on his team.

Jazz gasped as she pulled a silver chain out with her old teddy bear on it. The bear had the wacky hair and mustache with the white coat on it. She covered her mouth in astonishment and sobbed as she looked at her old teddy bear that now slept alongside her son.

William stared at the simple round piece he had pulled out on a silver chain, wondering what it was supposed to be. He flipped it over in his hands and frowned when he felt a crack on the side of it and soon used his fingers to follow the crack and realize that it went all the way around. He wedged one of his finger nails into the crack and it quickly unclipped it. William realized what it was and smiled as he looked at the picture of Jazz on one side of the locket while the other was left empty.

Sam looked at the little spider and the silver chain, recognizing the markings of a black widow as she turned it over, a small smile covering his lips as she turned to looked at her husband.

Tucker was holding a miniature PDA in his hands that was held on a silver chain, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he stared at it. It had all the buttons and seemed like a real PDA, at least one of the older ones he had had when he was a teenager. It brought back memories.

Maddie smiled at the small ecto-gun that was hanging off of the silver chain, eyes shining with excitement and happiness, still unsure of what the gun was made out of, but she found it to be beautiful. She was sure it was the only one of its kind. It also helped that it was also modeled out of one of her favorite weapons as well.

Jack smiled at the patented F with the blob around it, signaling the Fenton Insignia he and his wife had come up with when they had first started ghost hunting. He quickly snapped it around his neck and wore it proudly as his wife did the same.

Damien stared at his wrapped gift for a moment before opening it, he took a while since he only had one arm, but he was able to do it within record speed. His present was on a silver chain and it looked like a computer chip. He examined all of the circuits on the little thing and smiled as he realized that it was a computer chip from one of the older models of his daughter's hover boards.

Valerie watched as everyone opened their packages with a smile on her face, her hands turning her own over and over in her hand, taking in every crease and fold in the paper carefully. She knew that whoever wrapped the gifts had likely little to no experience in doing such a thing and had made a terrible mess of wrapping all of the presents. She shook her head at the and looked down at the package in her hand and opened it to find a silver chain with a model of her first overboard.

Vlad looked at all of the pendants that everyone had gotten, noticing that they were all made out of the same thing and had that same glowing green energy in it, the only differences being to Jazz's, Tucker's, Sam's, Dani's, and Valerie's. All of theirs had a sparkling blue energy inside as well as the green energy, just like Dan's did. He frowned and put a hand to his chin, thinking whether or not that was significant for some reason.

Dan hadn't noticed that but he had realized that everyone's own pendant had been made out of the Forever Ice that the Far Frozen was known for in the Ghost Zone, confirming that these were definitely from Danny himself. He wondered why Danny hadn't given them himself until he remembered that was about the time that Skulker appeared and the Ghosts began to escape through the portal.

"Hey Tucker?" Sam said, catching Vlad's and Dan's attention, "Aren't these like Danny's Ice crystals he use to make for us?" She asked as she looked at the little black spider that sat in the middle of her palm.

Tucker nodded his head as he looked at his own pendant, recognizing the material of the necklace. "It does actually. He used to make us those crystals and then place his energy in them so they could be used as a type of light." Tucker explained to everyone when he noticed that the group was looking at him and his wife. "With his energy mixed into the necklaces the lights worked to show us around the ghost zone when electronics wouldn't work."

Vlad nodded his head as he pulled his pendent from underneath his shirt and allowed everyone to see it, Dan following his example. "Do either of you know what the material used in making the pendants is?" Vlad asked as he watched the expressions of the two parents.

Sam shrugged as Tucker answered for the both of them. "They're made from ice that Danny can use for anything. He can make weapons or a shield, even a wall one time." He explained as he snapped the necklace around his neck and pulled the pendant over his collarbone. "We've seen him freeze an entire lake one time to trap some sort of fish ghost and then get it like that."

Vlad nodded his head as his mind went back to the time that he had been frozen solid for a solid month before he defrosted, except it had been the Far Frozen that had done that and that was because he had tried to steal the Infi-map. He shook his head as he turned to look at the gathered group of people. "Yes, it is a type of ice that ghosts can make and most of that kind can melt with time." Vlad explained carefully so the others could understand. "But there is another kind of ice, an ice that is only created by those of the Far Frozen."

Valerie was the one to interrupt at this point, her brows furrowed as she thought about something. "The Far Frozen? Are you talking about that giant Yeti that came to Danny's funeral, the one that said that he taught Danny how to use his ice powers?" She asked as she looked up at Vlad and towards Sam and Tucker.

Vlad nodded while Sam and Tucker did the same. "He gained control of these Ice powers when the town was being taken over by Undergrowth, you know, the plant ghost." Sam explained as a hand went to cover her mouth when she giggled. "I remember how cold he was when he was first getting them. He even had icicles hanging off of him apparently." Sam said.

Tucker smiled as he remembered the story that Danny had told them and nodded with his wife. "Yeah, he was lucky not to be frozen solid when his powers first began to appear, especially since he was mostly on his own that time. We were all under control at that point."

Vlad looked at the two adults and wondered where the hell he was at that time. "When did this happen? I don't remember a giant plant taking over Amity Park?" Vlad said as he looked at the two teens bewildered with this new information.

The entire group, minus Dani and Dan, were laughing as they all remembered that time, though most of it was blurry. "It happened a little bit after that weather ghost appeared." Maddie said as she looked at Vlad with a gentle smile.

"Yeah Vladdy, that plant ghost had us all under mind control and was using us as plant food." Jack exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air, knocking Dani onto the ground with his enthusiasm. "Oh, sorry hun, I got a little carried away." He apologized sheepishly as he helped Dani back onto the couch.

"That's okay, I'm fine. But I think we got off track here." Dani said as she turned too looked at Vlad with a raised eyebrow. "You were talking about this ice that Danny had made, what was so special about it?" She finally asked as a blush covered Vlad's face gently.

Vlad coughed to clear his throat before he started up again. "Yes well, the ice that Danny used for these pendants," Here he held his up slightly for emphasis, "is called Forever Ice." Vlad stated and was interrupted again, but by Dani this time as she gasped in surprise and recognition.

"Forever Ice…." Dani whispered to herself before looking at the group and then back towards Vlad and then towards her pendent and then to Vlad again. "Are you sure that's what these are made of? Are you absolutely sure about that?" She asked as she grabbed hold of her pendant with a fierce grip.

Vlad blinked and nodded his head as he looked at her. "I'm sure; otherwise these pendants would've been long gone before we ever found them." Vlad announced as he took hold of his own. "At first I thought it was crystal, but I knew for a fact after only a minute of what it truly was and I owe it all to Daniel as well. If he hadn't made me and Danny work for Frostbite, than I would've never known what it was." The billionaire admitted sheepishly.

The group smiled at him amusedly before they returned to the subject at hand. "But what's so special about this Forever Ice? You and Dani seem to know what it is, but the rest of us don't." Jazz said as she laid a hand on her stomach, staring with narrowed eyes that told them that she wanted information. You never got in between Jazz and new information if you could help it.

Dan was the one who took over at this point as he smiled at his sibling. "Forever Ice, Jazz, is something that only the Far Frozen can make because it needs such a degree of cold to make. If the right temperature isn't met then the ice will melt in their hands and be ruined." Dan stated as he explained what he had learned from Frostbite. He was oh so thankful to his brother for making him work with the Yeti king now. "Forever Ice is mostly used to make weapons for the habitants of the Far Frozen so they can protect themselves, along with armor; these weapons are the strongest in both the ghost and human world. This stuff beats steal!"

The group looked stunned at this as they each looked at their pendants, except the kids since they were playing in the background, with new found appreciation. Dan smirked as he crossed his arms and nodded to himself as he continued on with his explanation. "Because of this Forever Ice is highly sought after, but if you don't impress the chief of the Far Frozen, you won't get. When you have this material you are almost indestructible, but it does have one weakness." Dan said as his face turned serious. "It disintegrates into powder snow once the creator has been obliterated or has passed on."

Everyone's eyes widened at this, including Dan's as he realized what that meant about the pendants that they were wearing. They were still intact, still the indestructible ice that they had received from the creator, Danny Phantom the first! "Danny's alive!" Jazz was the first to yell out as she raised her hands in the air in joy!

The group all felt incredibly happy about this and celebrated about the fact that their brother, son, friend, uncle, whatever was still alive and out there somewhere.

"But, if he's still alive, then where is he?" Valerie asked as she looked at the group with worried eyes. "If he's still alive and in this world, then why hasn't he returned to us already? It's been a week since we've begun our search and we haven't found anything. Not a trace of him anywhere!" Valerie exclaimed in frustration.

Damien smiled at his daughter and clapped her on the shoulder. "There must be a reason why he's done what he's done. I remember him from our encounters and he always seemed to be the most dependable of person, only being stopped by something important." Damien expressed his opinion, knowing that this would help cheer some people up.

Jack and Maddie smiled at this as Jack put his hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her. "You're right, Danny would never let someone down unless something happened. I understood why he was late for curfew as well when I found out who he really was and what he was doing." Maddie stated as she placed her hand on her husband's own.

"We were tough on him before we found out and were unable to change that because it was too late." Jack stated as sadness entered his eyes. "He tries as hard as he can to keep his promises or commitments, only to be stopped by things he can't control. He'd only disappear if something happened and he had to take care of it."

Everyone in the room nodded at this and went silent afterwards for several moments as their thoughts went back to when Danny did what he could to help those who needed it.

"So, he'll return, right?" Dan asked as he looked at the adults. "If he keeps to his commitments and promises, he'll come back to us, right?"

It was Dani who assured him with a bright smile and a hand on his shoulder. "I'm his clone Dan so I know almost exactly what he'll do." She stated as she looked at everyone else. "He'll come back to us and show us that he's just fine, with his big cheesy smile that can assure even those lost in despair." She stated with a confident smile.

The group was instantly assured and sat back down, all know that it would be useless now to try and look for the boy. All they could do now is wait for him to make a reappearance.

None of them noticed as small cracks in each of their pendants began to slowly disappear and the ice solidify back into a while piece of jewelry and the energy inside of each began to brighten.

xAppearancex

A.N. alright, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, even though it is more of a filler and slow than what I have planned, but I needed this chapter for a reason and that would be because the Forever Ice Pendants plays a part of in this.

I wish you all a merry Christmas and Happy New Year because you won't be getting another chapter until then.

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents while others have died from illness and either have left unfinished stories or have had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost recently. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site, but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events recently.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show you appreciation for whatever comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.

Again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! See you guys next year! Review as my Christmas present please!


	11. The Escape

Chapter Eleven

The Escape

He was unsure of how long he had been in that black oblivion for. The forever dark that surrounded him and held him in place, despite his attempts at escaping his cold prison. He groaned when he felt his fist break again as he slammed it against the wall of his prison, his body instantly getting a shock for his efforts.

He growled when he thought of the pain he had suffered in his time there, his escapes all being put down before he could actually do anything really damaging. He had truthfully forgotten how strong his parents' equipment had been over his time of rampaging. Not that he had ever really experienced being sucked in the damnable thermos before.

He smirked suddenly as he looked up towards a beacon of light for him. It was a simple little crack where he estimated the lid ended and went about a centimeter or so down. He was close to getting out; he could feel it in his ectoplasm. It was only a little bit longer before he could escape.

He chuckle leaked up from his throat and only a few moments later a booming laugh left his throat.

"Just wait!" He was able to get through the laugh as he looked up at the crack. "Just wait Phantom! I'll be out and I'll come for you!" His laughter echoed around him as he began to raise his power again. He couldn't wait to get out.

xAppearancex

He squirmed awake from his position on the beam of the building, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he looked around the building. He was unsure of what woke him in the first place, but he knew that it was loud and it was annoying.

It sent chills down his spine.

He glanced down at the figure in front of the time TV, that's what he called it anyways, wondering where the sound was coming from in the first place. "Clockwork?" He called down to his mentor.

"It's just Phantom Danny." Clockwork replied to the question quickly as he flipped through several versions of the soon to be future.

Danny looked towards the thermos on a table in the back of the room, it was still, but he could now identify the haunting laughter coming from it. "I wonder what he's laughing about." Danny thought aloud as he looked back towards Clockwork.

Clockwork sighed as he waved a hand in front of the portal, turning it back to the green swirls of when it was inactive. His back hunched slightly when he changed forms, staring up at the see through boy above him, rubbing at his beard tiredly. "He is laughing because his escape is near. There will be nothing I can do once he escapes. It'll be up to you and your brother." He announced as he floated over towards the thermos. "You must hurry to recover the power you lost until then."

Danny nodded his head worriedly at that as shifted to look back towards the thermos and Clockwork. "I'm trying Clockwork, but even with your time as help; it's still a slow process. I'm gathering up as much as I can." Danny replied, not leaving his spot up in the rafters. "I don't think I'll have the energy to face him when he appears, Dan and Vlad will just have to hold on until I can get to them." Danny said.

"Hmm." Clockwork hummed in agreement, tracing a finger along the crack that ended at the cap of the thermos. "We don't have a whole lot of time. If he thinks of using that, then he'll be free in no time." Clockwork announced and turned back towards the Time TV.

Danny only nodded his head as his form disappeared again, his body started gathering more power as he did. His eyes stayed open and able to be seen though as he watched Clockwork taps a mechanism that prompted several of the clocks in the room the chime suddenly. Danny watched with curious eyes as a large portal appeared towards the side of Clockwork. It was two giant eyes that quickly blinked and allow two figures to float through them.

Danny quickly ducked down, even though his body was inaccessible at the moment, keeping out of sight of the two Observants. "Why have you called us here Clockwork? We have seen what happens and neither of us wishes to be here." One said with a wary look towards the Thermos.

Clockwork nodded at him in understanding before he waved his staff and a picture appeared behind his strong and straight back. The Observants bowed their heads at the picture of them being destroyed ruthlessly by the one they feared. "I am only doing my job." Clockwork said coldly before he waved his staff again and the picture disappeared, his form changing to an old man again.

The Observants nodded their heads. "We understand Clockwork, but do not waste our time when you already know that we know." The other said with anger. "We wish to finish preparing before it happens."

"That is why I have called you." Clockwork announced as he glared at the two. "If you do what you are about to do, you will not only commit a heinous crime, but you shall doom us all." He said calmly, but his voice was so cold that Danny wanted to shiver at it but was unable too. "I have called you here to ask that you do not interfere by using him. He's here only to save the world and to stop any pointless bloodshed and keep all as it should."

The Observants looked at him with anger in their giant eye. "We shall not." They said in unison.

"We have already implanted it into the boy without him knowing as you well know." One said with a growl and Clockwork scowled at him in irritation and anger at knowing this but was hoping they would do it anyways.

"We refuse to remove it. This is our back up plan and it shall work as our last defense for when he fails to defeat his future self." The other announced, causing Danny to frown at that, wondering what exactly they had done, but he dared not move or say anything to get the answers that he wanted.

Clockwork glared at them both before sighing and rubbing at youthful eyes that he had in his child form. "You are making a big mistake. If that boy disappears before than you are dooming him to eternal pain. Can you really do that to a boy that has not only helped you on several occasions but has also stopped several destructions of the Ghost Zone?" He asked tiredly as he already knew the answer to his question.

The Observants knew this as well and didn't both answering as the two giant eyes appeared and they disappeared through them, leaving Clockwork to stay behind with a very confused Teenage boy. "What did they do to me Clockwork?" Danny asked cautiously from his spot, his eyes still the only thing that could be seen.

The Master of Time sighed as he rubbed at his mature face, unsure of what to actually say this time. Danny was still just a boy in spirit and mind, no matter of what he should've been in this time, he was someone that Clockwork had wanted to protect, but he knew that now it was an impossible task that even he was having problems with.

Though he had to tell the boy what the heinous and unspeakable crime had been. It would only hurt the boy even more if he found out the hard way. "I'm so sorry Danny."

xAppearancex

He lunged towards the crack, intent on making it wider so he could escape. He didn't want to waste any more time gathering power. He had to get out of there now before another shock when through his body and paralyzed him again. He growled when he felt the first shock run through his body as he slammed into the crack, lengthening it even more.

He smirked in victory as he looked at it, his mind wondering if he could actually bust through now with that, even though most of his powers were neutralized inside of the thermos. He was unsure if the crack allowed a hole in the normal defense of the Thermos, but he was going to give it a shot anyways.

He took a deep breath and let it out, wailing as he tried for an escape.

A shock ran through his body as he finally released the wail and twitched in pain.

Once the shock was through his body and released him he looked up at the crack.

It had lengthened even further to about half way down the thermos.

He smirked as he began gathering more energy, he couldn't wait any longer.

He released another wail.

xAppearancex

Danny stared at his mentor as the elder ghost floated in front of his resting place, wondering if what the Master of Time had really said was true. "Can they really do that?" He finally asked after several attempts to talk.

Clockwork nodded his head sadly as he looked at his young charge's eyes. "They can. It is normally considered heinous and despicable, even to Pariah it was, but they would only do this as a last resort after their death was confirmed." Clockwork explained softly.

Danny nodded his head, even though Clockwork was unable to see it. "Can it be removed?" He asked in slight hope.

Clockwork shook his head. "No there is not. Only the Observants can remove it since they placed it in. You will be in pain…" Clockwork stopped in his tracks as a loud scream ripped through the room and he glanced towards the Thermos where the sound was coming from, already knowing what was happening. "It seems the time has finally arrived."

Danny's eyes widened in horror as he looked towards the thermos as well, watching as the crack in it widened and lengthened from the wail. "Clockwork! What am I supposed to do? I don't have enough energy!" Danny yelled in alarm as he turn towards his mentor, his body finally returning to sight, still only see through and barely there.

Clockwork frowned in determination as he waved his staff at the portal he used to view happenings, causing it change to that of a floating island that Danny recognized instantly. "Go now before he escapes. There you will be able to gather energy faster since it is the place that you awoke." Clockwork explained as he turned back towards the thermos.

"What about you Clockwork?" Danny asked the elder ghost, his mind whirling as he watched his mentor square his shoulders and tighten his hold on his time staff. "What are you going to do?"

Clockwork glanced at him over his shoulder with a small smile. "I'll be holding him off for as long as I can. I should be able to give you enough time to gather enough energy within a few days. He'll be going after important ghosts before going to the human world and that'll give you even more time." Clockwork quickly explain and turned back towards the Thermos as another wail ripped through it and the device began to fall apart. "Now go! We have no time to waste!" He yelled as the thermos finally exploded.

Danny looked back at Clockwork on last time before he flew through the portal without being noticed by his Ultimate enemy.

Clockwork smirked as he felt his portal closed and then it was wiped off of his face as he looked towards his opponent.

The figure was huddled on the floor where it had fallen as soon as the thermos had exploded, shoulders hunched inward as it held its stomach. It seemed to be shaking from either pain or from laughter, Clockwork was unsure. Finally, the figure stood and stared at him with glowing crimson eyes and flaming hair that was held in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

Dan Phantom smirked as his cape swirled around him menacingly and stretched his arms out to his sides in wonderment and awe. "Finally!" He yelled out, his fangs glinting in the faint light in the room. "I thought I'd be stuck in that damn thing for the rest of time!" He finished as he cracked his neck and then knuckles and soon shifting into stretching his legs, arms, back, anything that felt stiff after his stint in the thermos. "How long was I in there for anyways?" He asked towards Clockwork with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Eighteen years." Clockwork stated as he glared at the other ghost. "Though I had wished you'd stay in your timeout longer than that, but we all can't have our wishes." Clockwork said coldly.

Dan blinked in surprise at his answer before coming to stand up straight. "I've been stuck in that tin can for eighteen years!" He exclaimed in anger. "That runt will have become just as powerful if not more than me by now!" He yelled out again darting towards the Master of Time with a glowing red fist of flames.

Clockwork merely dodged the attack and stared at the enraged ghost in front of him. "He has certainly grown into his destiny." Clockwork agreed, not giving away anything.

Dan quickly came to a stop as he stared at the Master of Time, his mind running over why he hadn't already been frozen. His eyes widened in surprise as a thought came to him before a smirk graced his face and his eyes danced happily. "You didn't freeze me!" He laughed out in delight.

Clockwork frowned deeply as he realized that Dan wasn't as dumb as he looked. "Correct, I did not freeze you." Clockwork replied as he straightened out as much as he could in his old stage. "You are currently out of the time stream meant for you." He explained calmly. "I have no real control over your time since your stream has been destroyed thanks to my interference in all the other streams."

Dan blinked at that as he took in the information given to him. The streams he knew were different time lines, or parallel universes that his younger self had taken or something else had been done differently. He was sure that meant that since Clockwork went through all of the streams, or parallel universes, he stopped his younger self from turning into him in every one of them. Meaning he no longer had a future.

"You old geezer!" Dan yelled out as he glared at Clockwork with narrowed eyes. "You've taken everything from me!" He yelled as he attacked again, this time with several ecto-blasts that Clockwork quickly dodged around. "I'll just have to take this time as my own and start over then." He growled as he took a deep breath and wailed at the Master of Time.

Clockwork's eyes widened in horror and surprise, not having any time to erect a barrier, he was sent flying back into one of his many clocks, smashing its glass as he slammed into it. He was unable to move for quite some time and it was all Dan needed to walk up to him and glare down at his crumpled form.

"You've taken everything from me." Dan said calmly as he lifted a hand up and began to form energy into it. "Now I'll destroy everything you stand for." With that he released the blast in his hand and it hit Clockwork right where his grandfather clock was set into his chest, destroying it.

Clockwork looked down at his destroyed chest in surprise before looking back up at Dan, a smirk forming on his face as he did. "You may have defeated me, but can you defeat Young Daniel?" He asked before his form dissipated in smoke, disappearing altogether.

Dan looked at the spoke that Clockwork had been before smirking widely and then laughing. "Hahaha! I've defeated Clockwork!" He yelled out, his mind turning to the first time he had defeated the Time Master in his own time. He had been lucky at that point. A medallion had fallen on him after he had hit the wall, keeping him from being frozen, but this time… He smirked at the thought of being unstoppable, even to someone who could freeze time.

"Now though." He whispered as he took off out of the building. "I think I have some Eyeball freaks to destroy and then I can go find my younger…or older self." He frowned at that thought before shaking his head and shrugging. "I'll destroy him either way and take over this place finally." He stated as he took off, his smirk returning as he headed towards the Observants' domain.

A chilling laughter could be heard all of the Ghost Zone, causing many to flee to their homes in fear.

xAppearancex

Danny paused where he was as laughter echoed towards him, a familiar laughter. He shivered as he realized what that laughs meant and sped even more towards Skulker's home, knowing he didn't have much time.

His body was disappearing and reappearing at whim and he was unable to move when his body disappeared, each time holding him in place as his body forcefully gathered energy. Two days had already passed, meaning that Clockwork was able to hold Dan at his place for approximately two minutes in his tower. Thanks to the bubble that Clockwork's was located in, time moved much slower there than in the normal worlds.

He gulped in fear at the meaning of what Dan being out meant for his mentor and he had to hold back tears of distress for a moment before shaking his head and looking up, not realizing that he had shut his eyes or lowered his head. He smiled in relief though when he saw Skulker's right in front of him.

"Yes!" He yelled as he slammed through the door, breaking it in his haste to get in before his body disappeared again and he would be stuck for who knows how long.

"Whelp! What in the ghost zone are you doing!?" Danny looked up as he stared at the irritated Skulker, already knowing that his explanation would have to wait as he darted towards the ceiling where he could see Rafters he could lay on. Though Skulker's home building looked small on the outside, it was huge on the inside with a high ceiling with the rafters showing so the hunter could hang his prey up there if he so wished.

As soon as Danny was settled on one of the beams his body disappeared and he could feel his energy returning slowly again. "Sorry Skulker." Danny called down to the perplexed hunter. "I didn't mean to break your door but I needed a place to hide, what better place than your home." Danny explained as Skulker looked at the beam he was located, jumping slightly at the sight of two glowing green eyes.

"Well, you owe me a door whelp, not to mention an explanation." Skulker announced as he walked over to his door and ripped off the last bits of his door and threw them outside with the other broken parts quickly before turning towards the beam Danny was on. "How come you're invisible? Not that you could hide with your eyes still visible anyways." Skulker scoffed at that thought.

Danny just rolled his eyes before he returned his attention to Skulker. "We have a big problem and I can't leave to warn them." Danny jumped right into it, hoping that he could hopefully help Skulker.

Skulker frowned at that as he floated into the air to come face to face…er eyes with Danny. "What do you mean? What trouble could possibly have you running? Not to mention why are you invisible?" He quickly questioned, his hunter alarms going off, telling him that he was in some sort of danger.

Danny wished he could rub at his neck or hug himself, but without a body he was unable to. "Look, you just need to go to Vlad and warn him that there's trouble in the ghost zone! I'll stay here since I'm sure that he'll come here eventually. I just need you to warn Vlad and Dan about the danger that's been released!" Danny snapped out impatiently, knowing that Skulker would hear the urgency in his voice.

Skulker scowled at being ordered, but he could feel that something was off so he decided to ask questions later and do as told. "What is it that I'm supposed to warn him about though?! There has to be something that I can tell him!" He snapped back as his nerves began to get the better of him.

Danny growled again and wanted to strangle the idiot. "Look, he'll know the danger when he senses it or sees it! For now just go! Tell him that The Master of Time has been defeated and we're on our own as well!" Danny called after Skulker at the end when the Ghost quickly took off to deliver his message.

Danny sighed as he relaxed as much as he could against the rafter, unsure of what to do.

"All I can do is wait and be patient." He said to himself, slipping his eyes closed so that he wouldn't be spotted easily when Dan appeared. "I just hope that Vlad and Dan can handle him until I can regain power."

xAppearancex

The screams were delicious, absolutely delicious.

He grinned horrifically as he ripped another Observants' head off of its shoulder, watching as it dissipated into smoke and disappeared. He didn't have many left, but he was going to enjoy them while he could. He tore into another by swinging his fist through their chest, causing the being to scream in pain before disappearing into nothing.

"Oh this is so sweet." He said as he flew off after another set of victims, determined to take out everyone that had caused him pain or done something that had hurt him.

He was leaving no one behind this time.

xAppearancex

Dan smiled as he looked around the school yard, enjoying the chill that he got from the cool air. January had come quickly and the snow covered grounds showed that it hadn't been a light one either.

All the ghosts that he normally had to deal with, when Vlad couldn't, had been no shows for some reason. Everything was calm and quiet which had him on edge for a reason. Valerie seemed to be on edge as well during English and Vlad could be seen walking outside as well, hands in his coat pocket and eyes looking out for an enemy that might not appear. Dan himself was jittery and jumping at the littlest things.

He groaned in annoyance when a fellow peer dropped their pencil during his sixth period, advanced chemistry, almost causing him to draw a long line across his notes. 'This is getting out of hand.' Dan thought as he looked down at the table. 'Things are too quiet, something is going to happen and it's not good either.' He looked towards the window while his hand went to the ever present medallion around his neck.

The green energy and blue sparkles had gotten brighter in the last month, not to mention that it seemed to look clearer every day, showing straight through the medallion and to the other side. He wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen but it just seemed so much stronger than what it seemed a month ago.

He shook his head as he went back to writing notes, only to stop when his breath came out blue and a shiver ran through his body. He blinked in surprise before sighing and standing up, pushing his book and notebook into his bag before walking out of the class, his teacher ignoring him since it was a regular occurrence due to all of the ghost attacks.

Once his bag was in his locker safely, he transformed and went intangible, leaving the school as he headed towards the source of his ghost sense, which ended up right out front of the building.

Dan frowned as he landed next to Vlad and Valerie, both staring in confusion at a quickly talking Skulker. "Hey, what's going on this time? We don't have to fight another king do we?" Dan asked a little fearfully. His memories of the Ghost King were still fresh in his mind and he didn't really like it.

Skulker growled at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know!" He shouted as he ran a hand through his green flaming Mohawk. "All I know is that the brat came to my island and home, broke down my door, and then continued to tell me that he was in danger as was the entire ghost zone. He said you'd see or sense the threat whenever it shows up!" Skulker explained, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Vlad. "He also said that the Master of Time, Clockwork, has been defeated." The fear flashing at that information was clear in his eyes.

The three standing in front of him were all gaping in shock and horror. This couldn't be true. Master of Time was supposed to be one of the strongest ghosts in all the world, having control over anyone and stopping them in their tracks by freezing them in place unless they had a time medallion. "Oh, this can't be good."

Vlad nodded his agreement with the young boy as he looked over towards Valerie. "Looks like we must prepare for the worse then my dear. Head towards Fenton Works and I'll join you there soon with some of my own equipment." Valerie nodded her head and quickly jumped onto her Hover board and disappeared into the sky.

"Plasmius, from what the brat said and the urgency he spoke with, you must be careful. This is not an enemy you can take lightly." Skulker replied with a frown on his face. "I advise you to use everything you can think of to keep whatever is coming from winning."

Vlad nodded his head and turned towards the boy fidgeting next to him. "Danny, I need you to hit the wide ghost attack alert at the Mayor's office. Once you've done that I want you to head back to you home where your parents should be waiting with their equipment." Vlad explained quickly, settling a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

Dan nodded his head and took off towards the Mayor's office as soon as Vlad nodded his head as well. Vlad watched him take off before looking back at Skulker. "I need you to take me to Daniel. I need more information than what he's given me."

Skulker nodded his head took off towards the Master's house where his portal would be accessible. "Tell me what he looked like when he arrived at your domain Skulker. I wish to know what condition he's in when I arrive." Vlad said as he flew besides the hunter, already knowing the Skulker would give him what information that he needed.

"Ah." Skulker nodded as he flew through Vlad's mansion and towards the entrance of the portal, Vlad quickly opening it and flew in behind Skulker, and closing it just as quickly so nothing would get out. "The brat came blasting through my door without knocking and before I could get to him he had flown up into the rafters of my house." Skulker grumbled at the memory. "Once he was settled he disappeared, but his eyes were still visible for some strange reason." Skulker explained as he led them towards his island. "He told me to go and tell you his message but he didn't even try to move from his place to leave himself. I found it strange that he didn't go himself." Skulker mused thoughtfully at the end.

Vlad frowned at that, wondering why the boy wasn't visible while he talked with Skulker. "What is that boy up to? He's been missing for a while now and has had everyone worried sick, only to hide at your house! That boy I swear!" Vlad exclaimed as he accelerated so he could get there faster.

Skulker smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but he's apparently thinking that this new threat is great. The brat doesn't tend to lie about things like that so I am assuming that whatever it is that's got him on edge is going to be dangerous and troublesome." Skulker admitted to himself, his frown reappearing.

Vlad nodded his head but didn't reply. The rest of the trip to Skulker's island was silent as both thought of several things. Who was it that had Danny so fearful? Why wasn't he out fighting the danger already? Why was he invisible in the first place?

Vlad sighed in relief when he saw Skulker's island appeared and he headed straight for the house, going straight through the wide doorway and looking up at the rafters instantly. He spent several minutes looking for the boy before he finally appeared on one of them. He was lying down on it, his head buried in his arms and his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. "Daniel." Vlad called up to him, causing the boy to startle and almost fall.

Danny looked down at him with wide eyes before they narrowed at him with anger. "What are you doing here!?" He yelled at the older man.

Vlad blinked, taken aback by the way that the boy had yelled at him. "What do you mean 'why am I here?', I thought it was obvious. I want some answers from you!" Vlad retorted as he floated into the air and came to a stop in front of the lying teenager.

Danny glared at him as his nostrils flared. "You're not supposed to be here you Frootloop! You're supposed to be with Dan! You have to protect Dan from Him! If you let him die than everything will be lost!" Danny yelled in anger as he reached to hit Vlad.

Only to have his body disappear again and leave only his eyes visible. He growled in irritation before turning his glare back towards Vlad. Vlad had his eyebrow quirked at this new development with a cheeky smirk on his face. "It seems my dear boy that you are having problems controlling your powers." He stated with his arms crossed.

Danny growled again before he closed his eyes and sighed. "That's not the problem and right now we don't have time for this." He announced as he turned towards the Hunter. "I assume you told him what I wanted." He stated and looked back towards Vlad after he had received a nod from Skulker. "Go back to Dan now! You don't have a lot of time left!"

Vlad scowled at the tone Danny had used, not liking it one bit. "Don't you dare try and tell me what to do you brat! I'm the older one here and I demand that you tell me exactly what's going on! What in the name of butter biscuit has you so scared and why can't you control your powers?" He asked as his eyes flashed the old crimson for a split second.

Danny growled again as he tried to find a way of telling Vlad without actually telling him, after all, Clockwork had told him that Vlad would have to face the demon on his own and that Danny couldn't tell him exactly what he was up against. This was a test to prove that Vlad had actually changed and that he could handle someone that had once been a part of him.

Danny smirked to himself as he finally came up with a way to tell Vlad what he wanted to know without him actually telling the Frootloop.

"Two halves make a whole, the whole make the two halves. Within the halves lay a power dormant, a power to cause discord and mayhem but also harmony and peace." Danny started off, ignoring the sputtering that Vlad was making from his confusion at the way that Danny was talking.

"Together the halves shall destroy humanity and the world of spirits. Ruled by hate and destruction, the whole must be resorted back to halves and return to those that they belong to create happiness and utopia." Danny took an unnecessary breath here and continued on with his message.

"The whole will only fall by the purest half with the help of a third, but only if the pure shall live to see the next sunrise. Power within the pure shall surface as it faces the whole of destruction. The death of the third shall occur but shall remain until it has done its duty, leaving the second half to cover the destruction left behind." Here Danny growled again as he tried to summon enough energy to kick Vlad out of the building.

"So leave and get out of here! I told you what you wanted to know! Leave before he comes!"

Vlad gaped openly at Danny and could only nod as he turned to leave, the prophecy that the boy had given was ominous in its simple way, but the hope in it was there as well. "Don't worry; I'll have this taken care of soon!" Vlad called over his shoulder and disappeared, heading straight for the Fenton Work's portal.

Skulker looked towards his doorway for a few moments before looking up towards the rafter where Danny had reappeared with a grim look on his face. "When did you become so mysterious?"

Danny smirked at him sadly as he settled his head back into his arms. "I had Clockwork as a mentor, when do you think I picked it up?" Skulker snorted but nodded his head. "I just hope Vlad can figure it out before it's too late."

xAppearancex

A.N. Ooo! It's picking up finally! This is just the start, be ready for some bloodshed coming up and all that good stuff! Please review and tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear what you all think of this story, especially since it's the sequel to Gone! Oh man, I hope the Prophecy was alright too! Man I still suck at those but I think it'll work. Tell me what you all think!


	12. Meeting of the Discorded Mayhem

Chapter Twelve

Meeting of the Discorded Mayhem

He moved quickly across town and towards town hall, knowing that Vlad knew what he was doing, but still he knew that he had to act fast. So without further thought he turned his legs into his ghostly tail and shot off at a faster speed, zooming over the sky as he finally reached the City Hall within seconds. He hit the button and listened as the sirens went off that would alert the city that a large scale ghost attack was approaching.

Dan didn't stay to meet any officials that would bust into the office and instead shot out of the office and back towards his home. His breathed heavily has he came into sight of the Fenton Works sign and was exhausted by the time he entered the building. He instantly shot down to the basement where his parents, Valerie, Damien, Sam, and Tucker were all gathered into the basement already. Each was suited up in a patented Fenton hazmat suit, excluding Valerie and Dan himself. Each one was colored to suit the person's personal choice.

Tucker's a yellow and black hazmat, Sam's a purple and black, Damien's a dark blue and black, while Jack and Maddie both wore their older hazmat, Jack's being smaller than before to fit him better. "Does anyone have any idea what's going on yet?" Dan asked as he landed, ignoring the panic that was beginning to build up inside of him.

Tucker shook his head as he checked over the Ecto-gun that he had in his hands. "We haven't heard anything from Vlad yet, he went into the ghost zone with Skulker a little while ago before and hasn't returned. Did you get anything out of the tin can before they took off?" He asked instead as he turned to look at Dan as did everyone else.

Dan nodded his head as he took a deep breath and shot off into the explanation that he knew they needed. "Skulker appeared at the school and I shot out to meet him and Vlad. From there he explained that Danny had gone to his home and sent him off to warn Vlad about an approaching danger and that we'd sense it and see it as soon as it came. Then he told us that Clockwork had been defeated." The room's temperature dropped twenty degrees at that news.

"No way." Sam muttered as she raised a hand to her mouth as she turned to looked at a pale Tucker. "That isn't possible; he's the Master of Time." She said as she turned back to Dan. "Are you sure that's what Skulker said? You are definitely sure that is what he said." She asked with all the seriousness in the world.

Dan nodded his head and blinked in surprise as Tucker groaned in horror, a hand covering his face in despair. "This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!" He stated as he pulled his hat off and rubbed at the top of his head before replacing it and turning to look at his wife. "We are screwed if that is really true."  
Sam nodded her head grimly as she turned and looked at the ghost portal, placing her own ecto-gun under her arm so she could put her hair up into a high ponytail and out of her face. "I agree. If whatever defeated Clockwork is coming then we are either dead or will be in a serious situation." She said as she pulled her gun back into her hands and stood her ground, waiting for whatever was coming.

Valerie frowned at the couple as she exchanged a glance with her father before growling low in her throat. "Don't tell me you two are going to give up before we even face this thing then!" She shouted as came to stand in front of Sam in front of the portal.

Sam growled back at her as she raised her gun higher. "That's not what I'm saying at all!" She shouted as she pushed Valerie out from in front of her. "We're saying that this is going to be a difficult fight, so much so that we could most likely die! If Clockwork, the Master of Time, wasn't able to defeat whatever was coming then you should know that it's definitely not something we should take lightly." Sam replied with anger.

Valerie frowned but nodded her head as she came to stand beside to Sam in the end, her own gun raised and ready for battle. Tucker soon joined the two women as well and aimed his gun at the portal, not caring for whatever came through because he knew exactly what to shoot and as long as it wasn't Vlad, he'd shoot anything.

Dan stared at the three fighters that he had grown up knowing and wondered what exactly could be powerful enough to cause such fear in some of the strongest and bravest people he had ever known. "Well, this is a nice sight to see." Dan looked up at the portal with a smile as he saw Vlad floating in front of the portal with his hands behind his back as normal and a smirk on his face. "I'm sure that whatever is coming will not even be able to face such a powerful force."  
Sam and Tucker glared at him while Valerie smiled back. "Shut up Vlad, this isn't the time to underestimate whatever is coming." Sam said with a snarl, cocking her gun back at the portal as soon as Vlad moved out of the way. "This thing defeated Clockwork, a spirit that shouldn't have been able to be defeated in the first place!"

Vlad's smirk disappeared at the explanation and his eyes soon turned towards Dan with his own eyes thoughtfully going over something. "I was able to find Daniel." He said as he floated over towards his Godson. "He seemed frantic that Dan be protected from whatever is coming." He said as he turned towards Maddie and Jack with his own worry filled eyes. "Is there any explanation that would have Daniel so frightened that he would only warn me to keep Danny away?"

Valerie shrugged while Maddie and Jack shook their heads. Damien shrugged as well since he hardly knew the boy in the first place. It was Sam and Tucker though that had frozen and paled in place as they looked at each other in horror. Everyone noticed that and everyone turned to the couple with expectant looks on their faces.

"Well, what is it then you two?" Valerie asked as she settled her gun against her hip and tapped a foot. "You know something and apparently it's horrible from the looks on your faces as well." There rest of the adults nodded their heads while Dan was only able to watch with confusion spreading across his face.

Tucker gulped as he glanced at the portal, but Sam quickly turned toward the portal with renewed energy and kept her gun trained on it while she motioned for her husband to take over the explanation. Tucker nodded his head and returned his gaze towards his fellow fights and looked at each one, his gaze lingering on Dan for only a moment before he began to speak.

"We were only fourteen when this happened and you have to understand, Danny was under a lot of pressure with being the Ghost boy and having to try and keep his grades up so he wouldn't ruin the Fenton Genius reputation." He started as he looked at the two parents who were nodding their heads. "It was just before the CAT's and Danny had just faced a ghost that was the offspring of two of the regular ghosts he had fought. It was the explosion at the Nasty Burger if you guys remember, and there Danny accidentally got hold of the answer key to the CAT."  
Maddie gasped as she stared in horror with the rest of the people that were just now hearing this story. "He returned them, right?" She asked as she looked at the African American with pleading eyes.

Tucker shook his head sadly. "Me and Sam tried to talk him into it but he didn't want to listen and he was about to open it when Skulker appeared. At least that's what we thought." Tucker said as he fiddled with his gun a little. "It was actually Skulker and Technus combined from the ten years into the future."

Vlad frowned at that as he tried to remember seeing any of that over surveillance cameras that he had placed in the Fenton home years ago. "Where the blazes was I?" He asked himself but ignored the looks he got from everyone else as he motioned for Tucker to continue.

"Well," Tucker started as he scratched at his head absently, "Danny faced him and SkulTech somehow shorted out his powers so Sam and I had to save him. Unfortunately SkulTech was wearing one of Clockwork's medallions and it fell off returning him to the future he came from."

Jack smiled at that as he shouldered his weapon comfortably. "Well that's good to know, you guys must've returned to doing whatever you were doing before that right?" He asked but the smile disappeared at Tucker's shake of the head in Negative.

"No, Danny had been grabbed by a claw contraption, trapping him with SkulTech and when he disappeared we disappeared with him since we were all connected to him somehow. Danny was trapped in the claw while Sam and I had been trying to get him out." Tucker took a breath as he remembered that time and the fear that had been going through him and Sam at that time. "This is where we first met Clockwork because that's where SkulTech was transported afterwards. Clockwork explained who he was and then moved on to terminate Danny."

Here Sam interrupted as she moved her gaze from the portal and joined her husband in the explanation. "I'm not sure exactly what happened since Clockwork kept freezing time but from what Tucker explained afterwards was that he was wearing a Time medallion that we had gotten from BoxLunch, that ghost at the Nasty Burger that Danny had faced, and when he was wearing that Clockwork's powers didn't affect him."  
Tucker nodded his head in agreement as he spoke again. "Once I figured out what the medallion did I grabbed two more for Danny and Sam and threw it on them. Once we were able to avoid more of the Time Master's attacks we fled through one of the many viewing portals he had." Tucker gulped at this part as he paled slightly at the remembrance he had from that time. "We ended up in the future, ten years into the future to be exact, of Amity Park."

Sam laid a hand on his shoulder as she continued from there and looked at them all in the dead of the eye to make them understand the severity of the situation at the time. "It was completely destroyed." Everyone's eyes widened at that information and jaws fell opened. "Tucker, Myself, the Fenton's excluding Danny, and Mr. Lancer were all dead too." This time gasps of horror echoed in the room. "The one who had done it all too was Danny."

The room was deathly silent at this as no one who had known Danny could even imagine that the boy would be capable of destroying Amity Park let alone his friends and family. "Danny didn't kill us directly, but he was the starting cause of it." Tucker interjected as he clarified their deaths. "We were killed from the explosion at Nasty Burger when Lancer apparently found out that Danny had cheated on the CAT and because Danny had ghost powers he was able to get away nearly unharmed."

"But when we arrived in the future and found out that we were dead," Sam quickly put them back on track, "We were confronted by one of the few survivors at the time." Sam turned towards Valerie with a sardonic smirk. "It would figure that Valerie would be stubborn enough to survive no matter what."

Tucker chuckled at that as he nodded at the English Teacher's stunned look. "Yep, she instantly realized that the Danny she had been facing was from the past and she was intent on killing him right then and there. She had him trapped in a net too and was about to finish when we once again stepped in."

Sam gulped as she remembered that first time He had appeared in front of them. "We weren't able to stop her but someone else stepped in at the time and stopped Danny from being fried." She shook slightly as she raised a hand to her mouth and was about to continue when a voice spoke from behind her.

"That was when I appeared." The voice was velvety and smooth, slick with malicious intent. "I saved my pathetic self and got rid of that useless woman once and for all."

Sam and Tucker instantly whipped around and fired their weapons off several times at the figure that floats in the front of the portal, but all of the blasts were blocked by a bright red shield. "You should've stayed in that thermos!" Sam yelled out as she threw a green ball at him. It exploded as soon as it hit the shield and ate through it enough to allow Tucker to get off another shot, but the figure dodged the attack and appeared in stead behind the group.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend guys? After all, I haven't seen you in eighteen years." The figure stated as he spread his arms out wide with a fanged grin.

The ones who had never seen this particular ghost before couldn't believe it, there just was no way that it could be anything but what they were waiting for. But this ghost…it looked almost exactly like their Danny and Dan. "Who the fudge are you?" Jack asked as he looked horrified at the ghost, not understanding how the black and white pattern could have been used by this ghost when his own sons used it, not to mention that symbol on his chest…

The ghost adopted a hurt expression as he raised a hand to his chest for effect. "Why dad, how can you forget your own son?" His sorrowful expression turned malicious as he turned his hand towards Jack with a glowing green hand. "Oh that's right, I killed you." With that he released the blast.

"I don't think so!" A pink shield appeared in front of Jack, diverting the attack into the lab wall instead. The ghost turned to Vlad with a frown before grinning at him.

"Well if it isn't the old Frootloop!" He announced as he came to a landing in front of him. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd save my fat old father." He chuckled as he glared at the man. "I'll have to kill you now before you get away like last time."

A blast hit the ghost in the head and threw him to the side and into the wall with a resounding thud. "Vlad, get Dan out of here and we'll handle this guy here." Sam said as she reloaded her ecto-gun with another grenade. "Take Valerie with you and protect him until Danny can get here. You'll need him to help you." She explained as Tucker fired his own ecto-gun again and again in the crater that the ghost had caused earlier.

"Wait, shouldn't I stay here? I'd be more help to you guys if I did!" Valerie exclaimed as she looked at the couple and then at her father and the elder Fenton's.

"There's no time Val." Tucker said as he kept his eyes on the crater. "All we can tell you right now is that you'd be better to keep Dan safe, alright. We'll hold him off for as long as we can. Just keep Dan safe until Danny can get to you guys." Tucker said as he threw the gun to the ground and pulled out a Fenton Staff and ran towards the emerging ghost.

"But…" Valerie said as she went to help him but was stopped by Sam grabbing her by the shoulder and throwing her at Dan and Vlad.

"Don't argue and just go! Go to Casper High! It should be deserted thanks to the wide Ghost Alert Alarm from City Hall! " Sam fired at the ghost as her husband was thrown into a wall, both Maddie and Jack were firing as well while Damian was trying to type as fast as he could with his one arm on the computer. "GO NOW!"

Valerie growled in annoyance and frustration but soon turned on her heels and ran over to Vlad and Dan, both of the adults had to drag Dan behind them to get out, but they were able to get out and up into the air with little problems.

"We will head to Casper High like Samantha suggested and figure out what to do with that thing." Vlad stated as he began to fly in that direction. "Hopefully what Daniel told me will help us figure out what exactly happened to that monstrosity in his time line and why he is now in this one."

Dan was flying slightly behind both adults with a worried look on his face but he didn't dare turn around to go help his parents. He knew better than to disobey any of the adults he knew, especially Vlad. "But, what'll happen to the others?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulders.

Both adults looked at each other uncomfortably but neither allowed Dan to see it. "I don't know, hopefully they'll get away from it before anything too drastic happens." Valerie said with a weak smile.

An explosion rocked the air and sent all three flying forward and on top of a building with painful crashes. Dan was the first one up and staring at where the explosion had come from and stared in horror as his home literally burst into flames. "No." He whispered as he floated into the air and prepared to head back.

"Danny no!" Vlad yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed hold of his godson. The boy struggled fiercely to get away and head back towards his home, to find if anyone had survived. "We can't go back." Vlad said as he turned the boy around and held him close to his chest.

"No! Let me go! I can go help them! I can save them! Let me go!" Dan yelled out as he punched at Vlad's chest, intent on getting away and helping his family, the people who had known him his whole life. He wasn't about to let them die like that, he wouldn't….he couldn't.

"I know you want to Dan, but we can't. This isn't the time to be selfish." Valerie said as she came to stand next to the two half ghosts. "We have something much bigger to face and we can't let it win. If we do then they're sacrifice will be in vain." She explained laying a hand on the boy's snow white hair.

"No! They're not dead! They're not!" He screamed but soon faded into soft cries as he realized that no human could survive an explosion like that. "They're not." He whispered softly as he buried his face into his godfather's chest.

Vlad sighed sadly as he looked up at Valerie with his soft red eyes. "We need to get going." He stated as he lifted back up into the air, boy and all. Valerie nodded her head as she activated her hover board again and they took off for Casper High once more.

Behind them flames licked the air as they consumed a building that held memories of more than several decades. Soon nothing would be left of it and all those memories would be just that, memories.

xAppearancex

"Tucker, we can't take much more of this! Are you and Damien almost ready over there?" Sam called as she fired another blast at Dan, knowing that the full ghost would defeat them with only a little bit of his power. He hadn't used anything more than simple Ecto- blasts that would only burn them. She shuddered at the thought of him using his ghostly wail, her mind reminding her of the power that Danny had when he used that.

Tucker growled as he punched in more codes and passwords into the Fenton computers, trying to put up the ghost shield so they could trap Dan inside if only for a little bit. "Almost Sam! But damn it! Dan fried the automatic controls with that last blast! I have to do everything manually now!" He called back with sweat falling down his face.

"I'm helping the best I can but I'm not exactly helpful with one hand!" Damien called back as well as he connected two wires and then moved to enter another code that would speed up the process.

"Don't think you'll get that far." Dan spat as he shot towards Tucker and Damien, intent on finishing them off before they could delay him.

He was stopped by a Jack-O-Nine-Tails slamming into his face and throwing him into the opposite wall of the way he was heading. "I'm not about to let some copycat ghost of my son hurt my adopted son!" Jack announced as he held his weapon tightly in his hands and eyes glowing with fierce determination.

Tucker had paused in his typing to look back at Jack in astonishment, not having realized that the man had thought so much of him before. The African American quickly shook his head though as he went back to typing, he wasn't about to waste that faith and trust that Jack has in him by wasting more time by staring.

Dan stood up from the wall with a growl, getting tired of dealing with all of the weaklings in the room. "I think play time is over with." He said as he stood up straight and threw his cape behind him as he took a deep breath.

Sam's eyes widened as she realized what the crimson eyed ghost was about to do and yelled out in fright as the waves of green energy washed over her and everyone else in the lab.

Objects began to fly as the wail connected with them, sending them all flying towards Tucker and Damien. Jack, Maddie, and Sam soon were among those objects screaming in fright as they flew through the air and slamming in the wall seconds later. Tucker yelled out in terror and pain with the rest of them as he gripped the control panel, knowing that their plan had failed.

Dan stopped moments later as he looked at the wrecked lab and the crumbling ceiling. He smirked triumphantly as he looked towards the group of humans all piled among the debris that he had just tossed around. He chuckled as he walked over to the downed humans. "Man that was too easy. No wonder you guys splattered so easily all those years ago." He stated as he turned towards one of the many machines that was knocked over on their side from his attack. "But I think this little reunion needs to end and I have just the way to do it too." He stated as he walked over to the Fenton Spector Speeder and righted it.

Sam valiantly tried stop Dan but her legs would not hold her up and all of her weapons lay out of her reach. Tucker was buried underneath another computer and the desk and was unable to get up. Jack, Maddie, and Damien were all unconscious from various hits to the head and to their older bodies. Sam quickly realized what the situation was and began to fight even harder to get to Dan and stop him, but she knew that she would be unable to. She was hurt and weak from that blast, not even Vlad had been able to get up for several moments after one of Danny's ghostly wails.

Dan chuckled as he laid a hand on the side of the Spector Speeder and looked at the struggling woman and the groaning man. "I still remember being your guy's friend you know." He stated conversationally as he poured power into his hand. "I remember all the fun times we had and all the trouble we got into from me having ghost powers." He said again as he dug his power covered hand into the metal of the Speeder. "I felt so guilty when I was human after you died. I hadn't been able to do anything to save you." His crimson eyes flashed to emerald for a split second and Sam stared in astonishment. "That's why I had that frootloop rip us apart, so we wouldn't feel that hurt anymore. Well I stopped feeling it at least." He grinned wickedly as he released his power inside of the speeder. Just before the Speeder exploded though Dan whispered on last thing to them. "Then I helped him stop feeling as well."

With that an explosion rocked the building and towards them fiercely as Dan disappeared from view.

The five humans were left to burn inside of the building alive.

xAppearancex

Dan sat to the side of the classroom as Valerie and Vlad spoke of what had just happened and what his older brother had told the elder Halfa as well and what it could possibly mean. His own mind was running over what Danny had said and he ran over it in his own mind as well.

"_Two halves make a whole, the whole make the two halves. Within the halves lay a power dormant, a power to cause discord and mayhem but also harmony and peace." _

"_Together the halves shall destroy humanity and the world of spirits. Ruled by hate and destruction, the whole must be resorted back to halves and return to those that they belong to create happiness and utopia." _

"_The whole will only fall by the purest half with the help of a third, but only if the pure shall live to see the next sunrise. Power within the pure shall surface as it faces the whole of destruction. The death of the third shall occur but shall remain until it has done its duty, leaving the second half to cover the destruction left behind."_

'He was obviously talking about two people.' Dan thought as he watched the smoke rise slowly into the air from where his house was. 'Something about them coming together to make something apparently, what he meant with that I don't know. From there he explained the chaos the two could make together but if they were to be kept separate then everything would be peaceful and happy.' He thought again as he rubbed at his face ignoring how his hat was knocked off from his raven hair in the process. 'Something about the whole, the thing that the two made causing all the damage apparently, but if the whole is the two put together already then how can there be two more halves and then one extra person?' "Man could he make this any more confusing?" Dan spoke out loud with a growl of frustration.

"I don't know but he's apparently picked up the skill from his mentor." Vlad stated as he turned to look at Dan with worried eyes. "Are you alright Danny?" He asked the rather standard question as he came to stand next to the boy with his concerned filled figure.

Dan growled in irritation as he jumped up from the desk and turned his glare onto Vlad. "No I'm not okay!" He shouted as he shook in rage. "Some sick freak that looks like an older version of me and Danny shows up and not only attacks my family but most likely has obliterated them! So no Vlad, I'm not okay!" With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two adults to stare after him in shock.

'What did you mean Danny?' Dan asked himself as he came to a stop only ten yards from the classroom he had barged out of with his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor. 'It has to do with that evil ghost I just saw.' He began to think as options ran through his mind. 'Clockwork is involved too; he's the master of Time after all.' His eyes widened as something hit him. 'Master of time, he can bring things back to the past, Tucker even said he could.' His eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at the ground with a hard calculative look. 'That would mean that this evil dude must be from the future…which means…DP insignia…he's Danny…only he's evil.' "Oh this isn't good." Dan finally said as he turned to head back to the room, only to stop as an explosion rocked the building. "What in the world?"

"Come out come out wherever you are dear me!" That voice, the voice full of malicious intent and evil, Dan recognized it in a second. "I know you're here otherwise dear Sammykins wouldn't have been so insistent that you get away for some reason!" He called out towards Dan, but the teenager knew better than to reveal himself.

'I gotta find Vlad and Val.' He thought as he quickly took off for the classroom before the other Dan could reach him. 'I know they must be worrying about me now but I don't have time to think about that, I just gotta reach them now.' He thought as he came to stand in front of the door and opened it to reveal an empty room.

Dan's eyes widened in horror as he realized what must've happened. The explosion the echoed towards him and shook the school proved it as well only moments later. "Hey freak face! You nowhere strong enough to beat Danny! So I'll take care of you instead!" That was Valerie, he knew it.

"She's quite right; we'll handle you so Daniel doesn't have to worry about wasting his time with you." Vlad, that was Vlad no doubt.

"Damn it." Dan let slip a curse not caring if he was supposed to say it or not, it was a dire situation and he thought he deserved to say it at this moment. "What are you two thinking going against him by yourselves?" Dan asked a loud knowing he wouldn't be getting an answer and not caring at the moment. He was more worried about his two mentors. "I gotta get over there." He said as he transformed into his ghost form. He flew towards where explosions were going off already knowing that was where they were. "I hope I'm not too late."

A scream stopped him in his tracks just at the back of the school, his face paling as he looked at the defeated forms of his mentors and friends. It had only been less than ten minutes and already they were down.

Vlad was off to the side in his human form, clothes tatters and eyes closed in unconsciousness or death Dan didn't know. Blood was falling down the side of his head and from his hands and arms as well from multiple cuts.

Valerie was held in a black glove, choking and sputtering as she fought for air. Her hands clawing at the one at her throat, trying to get herself released from the beast in front of her. Her suit was damaged and blood was leaking from the side of her mouth and several bruises already littered her face from different hits.

"Ah, I get to kill you again dear Valerie, my greatest adversary." The evil Phantom spoke as he flicked a forked tongue out to sweep across Valerie's cheek. "Your screams then were just as loud and sweet." He stated as he squeezed his fist even tighter, causing the ghost hunter's face to turn blue.

Dan growled in anger and had quite enough. He flew towards the ghost with full speed and slammed into his side with a loud Bang that had Valerie released from the death grip and the evil Phantom flying off to the side. "How about a blast from your past old man." Dan said as he repeated similar words from his brother without realizing it.

Dark Dan stood up from where he had landed and turned to stare perplexingly at the young form of Phantom in front of him. "Aren't you supposed to be older?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

Dan shook his head at the idiotic question as he prepared for a real fight. "That doesn't matter right now! Right now what matters is me taking you down!" He declared as he gathered energy into his hands.

Dark Dan smirked at him as he chuckled. "Yeah right, you could hardly take me down by yourself before, what makes you think you can do it now?"

"Because he's not alone old man! Time for a double whammy shot!" A voice yelled as Dark Dan was slammed into again and thrown off towards the school and into the yellow wall there. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to drop off some people."

Dan blinked in surprise as he stared at his brother, the original Danny Phantom. "Bout freaking time you showed up!" Dan exclaimed in anger as he flew over to his brother. "Our family was in trouble and most likely dead while Vlad and Valerie just took a beating, where the heck have you been?!" He snarled as he punched his brother in the face.

"Ouch!" Danny yelled as he clutched his nose. "Sorry but some of use aren't exactly alive to begin with! That and I couldn't have shown up sooner since I was busy saving our family from that fire!" He exclaimed as he sent a glare at his little brother.

Dan stared at Danny with wide emerald eyes, wondering if what the other said was true. "You saved them?" He asked unsurely, his voice soft as he looked at his brother with hope.

Danny smiled as he released his nose and was about to answer but was stopped as a ray knocked into him. "What a nice touching moment, but I can't let you finish it." Dark Dan announced as he appeared in front of the two Phantom Teenagers. "I don't know what's going on but I'll beat both of you no matter what." Dan announced as he prepared to fight.

Danny stood back up and was by Dan in an instant, hands glowing with green energy mixed with blue. "Hey Dan, do you remember what I said to you in our bedroom when we first met and talked?" Danny asked suddenly.

Dan looked at the original Phantom with his mind whirring until his mind landed on one particular memory.

"_I'm going to need you to help me finish what I started all those years ago, to finish what does not exist."_

"This is what you meant right?" He asked as he turned to look at the flaming headed ghost in front of them. "We need to beat him so you can finally have peace?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Danny nodded his head. "That's right, so are you up for it bro?" He asked with a smirk.

Dan smirked with him as his own hands began to glow with a white energy. "I'm with ya bro!" Dan exclaimed and both leapt forward at the snarling Dark Phantom.

"Let's do this!" They yelled together as they slammed into the Evil Ghost.

xAppearancex

A.N. wow this fic is getting going here! I'm excited to see what I come up with in the next chapter! What about you guys, what do you think? Tell me in a review please!


End file.
